White Joker
by IliiterateFool
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, adopted sister of the Hinamori family. Later, becoming The White Joker. Kukai and Ikuto and Nagihiko has feelings for the girl, but who will win her heart. Especially since her twin brother is appearing. Rated M:Cursing, and everyone OC
1. Prolouge

"Hey you, your allowance came in yesterday, didn't it?" one of the large bullies asked.

There stood a little small fourth grader in the middle, and two large sixths graders standing in front of the weak and defenseless little boy. Poor kid, looked as if he was about to piss himself from fright as his small frame shook in fear.

"But....but this is for child champ," he shakily said.

"Give us the da-"

"Hey," a pink haired girl said,"I can't pass you know."

She had unbelievably bright pink hair that was clipped up by a black shaped X barette. Her eyes were the color of gold and her choice of clothing was punk-ish you might say. She had her bag slung over her shoulder carelessly, and she stared at them with an annoyed expression. The girl next to her, was obviously more worried for the kid who was being bullied. She had waist length midnight blue hair tied into a braid and large round, white pupiless eyes. Her skin was a healthy pale color and she was slightly taller than the pink-haired girl. Instead of the red checkered uniform girls wore, she wore the boy's uniform with the collar and tie loosened. She almost looked like a (handsome) boy.

"Huh? Who're you guys?" one of the bully asked, sneering at them.

"Ch-chotto matte!" the other bully exclaimed."Don't you know those two! That's Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu and Dark and Mature Hyuuuga Hinata!"

"The two girls rumored to beat the whole Seiyou soccer team by themselves, that the headmasters doesn't even oppose them!"

"Hinamori Amu and Hyuuga Hinata?!" the little boy exclaimed.

"So what/Yes?" Amu and Hinata asked, you should know who said what.

"Where did you hear those ru-"

"We're sorry! Please forgive us! We didn't mean to oppose you!"

The two left the pissed Amu, for interrupting her question. The little boy took out a pen and paper out from his back-pack. His eyes twinkled with adoration, which Hinata found was adorable.

"Thank you so much! Can I please have your autograph?!" he asked excitingly.

"...Are you an idiot?" Amu asked, "annoyed"."It was just an annoyance that I passed by. Be careful from now on."

Hinata sighed, Amu just had a hard time showing her true self to others. She walked towards the little boy and signed the paper, which shocked him. She giggled and patted his hair affectionately.

"Be careful from now on, we won't always be there to protect you," Hinata warned.

She then ran after Amu.

_'So cool!_' he (and the other kids that was watching) thought.

_

_

"Wah! I heard they both stopped those two bullies from taking money from a little kid!" one of the girls gossipped.

"Hyuuga-kun sure looks so cool today!" the other girl squealed.

"You do know Hyuuga-san is a girl, right?"

"Of course I do! But Hyuuga-kun said I could call her whatever I feel is comfortable!"

"Whatever you say."

"Hinamori-san looks so cool with how she dresses!"

"I heard the only person to get close to her is Hyuuga-kun!"

"Maybe they're lovers?!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Hinata glanced over to Amu and smiled, giggling. She knew how much Amu hated people gossipping about her, and she also knew about her true self. Amu was not "Cool and Spicy". Amu was actually just like the other girls in truth, but had a hard time showing it. So she showed it in a different way by acting "Cool and Spicy". Hinata however, just acted like herself. She came out as "Dark and Mature" girl. She treated the girls like a "gentlemen". Which was why most of them were in love with her. Same goes for the guys, but they saw her as a girl. So she had fan-clubs from both guys and girls.

Some people don't know this, but Hinata and Amu are adopted-sisters. Hinata's family had died and left her a lot of fortune to her, which she deposited into the bank until it was time for her to use it, in an emergency only. Hinata was adopted by Amu's parents, because they wanted someone who would get along with Amu and understand her, seeing as how they couldn't seem to understand Amu themselves. And it turns out, Hinata and Amu became best friends and treated each other like sisters. They looked out for each other. Hinata had kept her last name the same, so she wouldn't forget who her real parents were.

Amu stood up, her eyes twitching angrily. She grabbed Hinata by her arms and dragged her out of the classroom, leaving the class squealing in delight.

_

_

"On your butts!" the old fat lady on t.v. exclaimed."Your guardian spirit is here!"

Hinata saw Amu stiffen a little bit and placed her hand on Amu's thigh in comfort secretly. Their parents didn't know about Amu's true personality at all, and Amu wanted to keep it that way. Hinata didn't like that idea, but she respected whatever Amu decided. She felt Amu relax a bit, and she felt her lips twitch upwards a little bit.

"The guardian spirit that will protect humanity is here!" the lady continued.

"What?"Amu asked, her brow arching up."That old phony lady again?"

Hinata bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Amu was just so amusing. And surprisingly, very good at acting sometimes. She felt Ami, her little adopted sister, tug at her pants. Hinata smiled and lifted Ami up to her lap, adjusting her so she won't fall off. Ever since Ami was born, she was always close to Hinata. She always wanted to be fed by Hinata, sleep with Hinata, and would follow Hinata everywhere. You could say she was very fond of Hinata.

Everyone always questioned how she could handle Ami without going insane. Hinata had replied, very cheerfully I might add, that Ami was very adorable that she couldn't get enough of her. To her, Ami was like the cutest girl in the world. Ami would always listen to Hinata without complaint.

"Saeki Nobuko-sensei is a gifted fortune teller Amu-chan," Hinamori Midori, their Okaa-san, informed."Okaa-san's magazine has interviewed her three times."

"Look at Otou-san's master-piece instead!" Hinamori Tsumugu, their Otou-san, squealed."It's a close up of Amu-chan excersing!"

Midori worked as monthly publication editor, and house wife. She took care of Ami most of the time, since Ami didn't go to school yet. Tsumugu works as a famous photographer. Both of them were famous throughout the world. They were like the perfect couple to everyone. One of their worst points, to Hinata and Amu, was that they worried too much. They were like doting parents you might say.

"Hinata-onee-chan, I can't see Nobuko-sensei!" Ami complained.

Hinata adjusted Ami a little bit more, that way Ami could see. Ami flashed her a cute smile that she always does to Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata-onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed.

"Anything for my Imouto," Hinata replied softly, running her hand through Ami's hair.

"Skawee," Ami cried."It's skawee monster!"

"It's no "skawee" Ami-chan, it's "scary"," Midori corrected.

"Beat up that monster Hinata-onee-chan, Amu-onee-chan!"

She turned her head away and clutched onto Hinata tightly. Hinata chuckled and held onto Ami, stroking her back to calm her down. Amu sighed and stared at Ami. Sometimes, Ami over-reacted way too much.

"It's a human Ami," Amu explained.

Ami said nothing but clutched onto Hinata tighter. Tsumugu and Midori squealed at the cute big and little sister scene. Tsumugu took tons of pictures while Midori started to take notes. They wanted to publish it in the magazine, trying to say "How cute are our daughters?". Hinata and Amu glanced towards the t.v.

"A monster....? No, a fortune teller is not a scary thing," Nobuko-sensei said."I will always be behind you, watching you. I am a strong ally that will save you."

"She really is an idiot," Amu stated.

"People who say stupid things will die," Nobuko-sensei suddenly informed.

Hinata snickered quietly at Amu's expression.

_'Should I congratulate you?' _Amu thought.

"I am talking to you."

Amu's eyes widened as she stood up from the table abruptly. Hinata stared at Amu worriedly, she hoped that Amu wasn't taking Nobuko-sensei's words seriously.

"Amu-chan, daijobu?" Midori asked, concerned for her daughter.

A second later, Amu reverted back to her image. She put a hand on her neck lazily to cover her shock.

"Fortune telling is just something unlucky people cling to," Amu declared."I will _never _believe it. Arigatou for the meal."

Amu walked to her room, leaving the dinner table. Hinata sighed and set Ami to the ground softly. She ran her hand through her hair slowly and sighed. She flashed a comforting smile to the parents.

"I'll go check on her, arigatou for the meal Okaa-san, Otou-san. Imouto, sleep good tonight and please behave when Okaa-san tucks you into bed tonight. Okay?"

Hinata knew that Ami hated to sleep. She always had a hard time to sleep, especially if her parents were tucking her to bed. She always wanted Hinata to tuck her into bed most of the time. She didn't know why, but she just did. But if Hinata asked not give her parents trouble, then she wouldn't.

"Hai, Hinata-onee-chan!" Ami replied.

Hinata smiled and bent down to smooth Ami's rough hair.

"Good girl. How about, whenever I'm free, I'll buy you some takoyaki," Hinata suggested.

"Really?" Ami asked, excited.

"Un, my treat," Hinata laughed.

"Arigatou Hinata-onee-chan!"

She nodded and stood up. She waved the Hinamori parents goodnight, before walking to Amu's room. The Hinamori parents looked at each other and smiled. Hinata was such a sweet and mature child. She never thought about herself that much and always cared for others before herself. She was a good role model to Ami. But in the parent's opinions, she needed to think of herself more often.

_

_

Hinata opened the Amu's door quietly and smiled when she saw Amu sleeping. She shut the door quietly and walked towards her room, which was right next to Amu's. Both of them have a door between their walls, that way they could see each other faster without opening the hall. And their balconies were connected also. That's how close they were. Hinata removed her sweat shirts and sweat pants, throwing it in the laundry basket. She then pulled on some black boyshorts only.

Hinata liked to sleep with boyshorts and a bra only. It was comfty and she was able to breathe easily. Well, she was always able to breathe easily. But still, she liked it when she feels the cold wind hit her skin. It kind of relaxed her for some reason. She plopped onto her bed, falling asleep in minutes.

_

_

Hinata stared at her bed, shocked when she saw three eggs lying there. She was wondering how could there be three eggs in her bed. She tryed to reason it out first. It could've been a prank, but nobody had the guts to prank her. When somebody pranked her, she would pranked them back. And when she did that, it ended up the person who pranked her, would always be crying their eyes out. Just ask Amu, she remembered the last person who pranked her.

Hinata picked up the first one, and examined it. It had a light blue color, with some white flames, and a pair of green wings in the middle decorated on it. She picked up the second one. It was the exact opposite color. It had a blood red color, with some black flames, and an orange-yellow skull in tthe middle decoreated on it. The third was a mixture of the first and second one. It had a black skull in the back, and a pair of white wings in the front, then it was colored with light blue and blood red. She jumped when she heard a loud shout erupt from Amu's room. She opened the door from between them and ran into Amu's room. She was shocked to see Amu panicking over the three eggs.

"Amu," Hinata said, catching her attention.

Amu stopped her panicking and glanced towards Hinata nervously. Hinata pulled up her three eggs and showed it to Amu. They both exchanged silent glances and nodded.

_

_

"Amu-onee-chan, Hinata-onee-chan, why are you two staring at your eggs?" Ami asked.

Hinata and Amu said nothing.

_'For a three-year-old, she's good at observing. No doubt will she be smarter than us by the time she's in our grade,' _Hinata thought.

"Bye Okaa-san, bye Otou-san," Hinata waved.

Amu said nothing but left the house quietly.

"What about me?" Ami whined.

Hinata chuckled and bended down towards Ami's height, she gave a small kiss on her fore-head before standing up.

"Bye Imouto," Hinata said."Don't give Okaa-san and Otou-san a hard time, okay?"

"Hai!" Ami agreed.

"Good, and I know you won't disappoint me."

She ran out of the house to catch up with Amu.

_

_

"Look at the ouji!" one of them squealed.

Amu and Hinata turned towards where the girls were looking at. There stood four of the "Seiyou Elementary's School Guardians". Hinata glanced at Amu to see her blushing over the "Ouji".

"He looks cool today!"

"The ouji is such a great guy!"

"You think so too right, Hinamori-san?"

".....No, not particularly," Amu "boredly" said."Why should I like some stuffy guardian?"

'_Because's he's stuffy,' _Hinata retorted in her mind.

"What about you, Hyuuga-kun?"

"Eh, me?" Hinata asked, pointing to herself.

The girls nodded with a dazed look. Hinata grinned widely. Hinata looked so boy-ish sometimes. Which was how she charmed the girls: with her looks.

"To tell you the truth, I don't go for the looks," Hinata informed."I go for the personality only."

"Wah! Hyuuga-kun is so mature!"

"I, Yamabuki Saaya, have excellent grades and appearance," Saaya bragged, her hands clasped together."My family also makes generous contributes to this school. It is most likely that I will be chosen, if there is going to be another guardian!"

"I think Hinamori-san or Hyuuga-kun would be better, if they were be picked as the guardians, instead of you," one of the girls sneered.

Saaya glared at Amu, but she blushed when she glanced at Hinata. Hinata waved at Saaya politely, which made Saaya faint. Hinata would've caught her, if had not hers and Amu's eggs moved. They instantly placed a hand over their bag, though Amu's was more noticeable than Hinata's. Hotori Tadase turned around and stared at Amu, he placed a hand on her shoulder, which surprised almost everybody.

"Uh...I...uh..," he said slightly nervous."Could it be that you have a-"

"HUH?!"

Hinata slapped a hand over her face. How could Amu forget about her image just because her crush was close to her. Hinata rushed towards them and pushed herself between them, so Amu wouldn't ruin her image she kept up.

"I'm sorry Hotori-san, but I would appreciate it, if you didn't go around touching people's friends without their consent."

"A-ah," he blushed in embarassment," gomen."

She linked hers and Amu's hands together, and tugged the dazed Amu towards the gym to get ready for the assembly. Nadeshiko stared as the sisters walked towards the gym. She felt her lips twitch.

"Do those two have it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tadase calmly replied," I can feel it. Those girls have charas."

_

_

"Then if everyone is here, we'll start the elections for third year guardians. To start, I ask you to fill out the uniform leisure," Tadase announced."Anyone with an opinion, please raise your hands."

_'I wish I could tell him how I feel,' _Amu thought.

**"So why don't you change yourself," **a preppy voice suggested.

Amu stood up brightly, her eyes literally glowing, her hands raised up high above her head. Hinata stared at Amu shocked, until she noticed the black barette was a heart-shaped pink one.

"Hai! I like you Tadase-kun!" she exclaimed.

The pink barrette switched back to the regular one, and Amu was blushing wildly. Hinata mouth dropped open a little bit, gaping at Amu.

"We are currently in the middle of an assembly, please discuss opinions that deal with topic at hand," Tadase said."And I'm sorry, there is someone else I like."

Amu's eyes widened and she ran out of the gym.

"Amu-chan!" Hinata called out.

She stood up quickly and glared at Tadase.

"You're a jerk," Hinata growled.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Hinata was not the type of person to talk to somebody like that at all. She was too sweet and kind. But there was something that the others liked about her side. It showed that she can take things very serious. She ran out of the gym to chase after Amu.

_

_

_'Where is she?' _Hinata thought, panicking._'If I can't find her, I might as well crawl into a ho-aahhhh!'_

She let out a scream as she fell into a hole. She expected to hit the hard ground...instead, she was met with something...soft, and was that comfty? She opened her eyes and was shocked to see a boy older than her with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Ah! Sumimasen!" she apoligized.

She tried to get off of him, but he held her in place. She felt him press her arms together, above her.

"Are you a girl, or are you a guy?" he asked....while sniffing?

"I'm a girl!" she exclaimed."Now please let go of me! I already apologized!"

She felt one of his hands squeeze her boob and she squeaked in surprise. She glared up at his smirking face.

"You're pretty big for your age,"he commented.

She could feel heat rise up to her cheeks. Before she shook her head and growled.

"Let me go you stupid pervert!" she protested.

"Yadda. Besides," he began,"you're interesting."

Hinata bit her lip to stop herself from moaning when he started to search her body.

"AH! IT'S A HOLE!"

Wait?! She knew that voice. It was Amu! Amu came here to save her from this pervert! She let out a gasp when Amu, instead, landed on her back. Well, it seems as if Amu wasn't trying to save her. But hey, at least she was free from the perverted dude! She pulled herself and Amu's body off of him before she could get molested again.

"Hinata-chan, what's happening?" Amu nervously asked.

"That pervert molested me!" Hinata declared, pointing towards the blue-haired male.

"I'm not a pervert," he denied."Nor did I molest you."

When they heard a loud noise come from above, they looked up. Hinata's and Amu's eyes widened as they were about to be buried by dirt. They heard a large crack come from Hinata's winged egg and Amu's pink-hearted egg. They felt some energy engulf their body.

**"Jump**!" two small voices shouted.

One sounded female and the other sounded male. They suddenly felt themselves _jump _out of the hole, as they landed on eletric wires. Now this wasn't a problem for Hinata, she learned martial arts and was very good at balancing herself. But she was worried for Amu. Amu didn't take martial arts and she didn't know how to balance herself at all. She looked the blue-haired male in surprise, he had some _neko ears _and a _tail _coming out of him.

"How is this happening?" Amu asked, clutching onto Hinata.

Hinata held Amu tightly, afraid of letting go because Amu might fall off. Two small charas suddenly appeared in front of them. One was a female dressed as a cheerleader and had pink hair, like Amu.

**"I'm Ran! I'm your chara, Amu-chan," **she exclaimed.

The second was male and was dressed so angel-like, a pair of white wings on his back. He had shoulder length white hair and light green eyes. He looked so cold and he had no emotions displayed on his face.

**"I'm Taro, your chara, Hinata-sama," **he quietly said.

**"We're your guardian chara," **they both said.

"Charas," Amu gasped.

"Huh? Then those smell were coming from you eggs," the neko boy replied.

"What is with those neko ears?" Hinata asked.

**"Be careful Hinata-sama, he has a chara too," **Taro warned.

**"He has that birth smell!" **Ran shouted.

A little version of the neko boy came out from behind him.

**"What now? Will you become your chara?" **the little neko asked.

"No, I haven't reached my limit yet," he replied.

"You're Hinata and Amu, right?" he asked."You better watch your step. Isn't that a fallen eletric wire?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she gripped onto Amu tighter. She didn't want to admit this, but she was scared. She wasn't scared for her life, she was scared for Amu's life. Amu was more important right now. In a minute, she suddenly felt a large pressure in front. To her shock, the neko boy was already in front of her and Amu. She blushed when she felt him peck her cheeks, right before the wire snapped.

**"Amu-chan/Hinata-sama!" **the two charas shouted.

Hinata pulled Amu closer and did a double flip, landing on the ground perfectly.

"Targetting a newborn is against the rules, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Hinata and Amu looked behind them, to see Tadase standing there with a sceptor in his hands. He looked like he some kind of British royalty. Ikuto looked at Hinata, and for a minute, she thought she saw the look of relief on his face. Hinata set Amu down on the ground gently as Ikuto smirked at Tadase.

"Kiddie King," he greeted.

"What an unfair way to get the chara eggs," Tadase hissed."I will not let you get the embryo!"

_'Chara egg? Embryo? What is that?' _Hinata and Amu thought.

Amu screamed when she saw a large cat paw attacking them. Tadase stood in front of them, holding the sceptor above him.

"Holy crown!" he shouted.

A gold light emitted from it, protecting them from the attack. A minute later, everything cleared up and Ikuto was gone.

"He's gone," Hinata stated.

"The prideful cat just ran away," Tadase explained.

Hinata glared at him and looked away. She was still mad at him for rejecting Amu in front of everyone. She sweatdropped when she saw Amu blush after Tadase gave her his handkerchief.

_

_

"Ahh! What should I do?! What should I do?! The ouji treated me like a hime!" Amu exclaimed, rolling around the bed."And his handkerchief smells so good!"

_'Man, never knew Amu-chan was such a smelling pervert,' _Hinata thought, sweatdropping.

"Why did you follow us?" Hinata asked the little charas.

**"Because we're your guardian charas, we're supppose to be by you," **Taro replied.

"What is a guardian chara?" Amu asked.

**"A guardian chara is yourself you want to be!" **Ran exclaimed."**You wish for it didn't you? That you wanted a different personality. It was out of that desire, that we were born."**

**"**Ah! Then you're the reason why _that _happened!"

**"You'll have another chance," **Taro sighed.

Amu wailed and attached herself onto Hinata, like Ami would do when she was sad, lonely, or when she wanted attention. Hinata rubbed Amu's back sympatheticly.

"It'll be okay Amu-chan," Hinata reassured.

_

_

"I don't want to go in," Amu complained.

"Amu-chan, what will Okaa-san say if she found out her related daughter was skipping school?" Hinata retorted, smirking.

Amu sighed in defeat, making Hinata grin. Hinata and Amu linked their hands together, and Hinata proceeded to drag Amu into their class. Amu and Hinata always held each other hands when one of them were nervous. It was a silent way of comforting each other. The class was silent when both of them entered. You could probably hear a pencil drop from a mile away. The class suddenly broke out in whispers. The three girls that were always admiring them, ran up to Amu.

"You were so cool yesterday Hinamori-san!"

"It must have taken a lot of courage to confess like that!"

"Hey, can I call you Amu-chan?"

"We always wanted to get to know you better!"

Amu soon found herself laughing and giggling along with other girls. The door slid open and Fujisaki Nadeshiko, the Queen's chair, stepped in. She held two fancy envelopes in her hand. She walked towards Hinata and Amu gracefully, and stopped in front of them.

"Hinamori Amu and Hyuuga Hinata, right?" she asked.

"Hai?"

She handed each of them an envelope and smiled.

"Today after school, we'll be waiting in the Royal Garden," she explained, before leaning in."It's a message from Hotori-kun, about the eggs."

"Wah! That's so amazing Amu-chan, Hyuuga-kun!"

"You've been invited to the Royal Garden!"

_

_

"Please draw the person across from you," the sensei demanded.

Hinata stared at the person in front of her, and to her shock, it was Nadeshiko.

"Fujisaki-san? I didn't know you were in this class," Hinata said.

"That's because you never bother to pay attention to people around you," she giggled.

Hinata chuckled nervously.

"So who draws first?" she asked.

"Eh, since you're in the Queen's chair, I'll draw first," Hinata offered.

She placed the sketch in her lap comfortably. She analyzed Nadeshiko for a minute. Perfect looking silky hair, soft looking pale skin, and large round gold colored eyes.

"You look like a beautiful hime," Hinata commented, as she started to sketch."But I bet you would look like an ouji if you wore the boys' uniform and let your hair down."

Hinata could've sworn she saw Nadeshiko stiffen for a minute. Hinata hummed a soft tune that her deceased Okaa-san used to sing her, while sketching. Nadeshiko felt herself relax, the tune was very soft and calming.

"That's a beautiful tune you were humming," Nadeshiko commented.

"Arigatou, Fujisaki-san," Hinata blushed, she forgot Nadeshiko was there for a moment.

"Call me Nadeshiko, and I'll call you Hinata, okay?" Nadeshiko asked, tilting her head.

"Hai, Nadeshiko-chan," Hinata agreed.

They heard loud admirable gasps come from Amu's direction. Hinata and Nadeshiko turned around to see Amu's drawing, and it was clearly beautiful. Hinata's eyes narrowed, which didn't go unnoticed by Nadeshiko. Amu was never good at drawing, so when did she suddenly become so good? That's when it hit Hinata like a ton of bricks. One of Amu's other eggs must have hatched already. Her eyes darted around, and smirked when she saw the chara floating outside from the window.

"Taro," she said softly.

**"Hai, Hinata-sama?"  
**

"We have to catch one of Amu-chan's chara before it's gone," Hinata informed.

**"I will do whatever you tell me, Hinata-sama," **Taro replied.

"Arigatou."

Hinata opened the window and jumped out, surprising everyone.

"Kumiko-sensei, I have to do something important!" Hinata exclaimed, before running away with Taro.

"Ch-chotto matte Hinata-chan!" Amu shouted.

She then jumped out of the window too, following Hinata. There was a pregnant of silence. Nadeshiko shifted a bit slightly and picked up Hinata's sketch pad. She almost dropped it in shock. It looked like her, except her hair was down, she was wearing the boys' uniform, and she wore a smirk on her face. She almost look like a _boy. _She didn't know if she should be happy or sad, but she tore out the sketch and slid it in her blazer.

_

_

Hinata and Amu both panted for breath, as they trapped Amu's second chara.

"Why are you running?" Hinata demanded."You're Amu's chara, right?"

**"...I'm Miki, Amu-chan's "Would-be-self"," **She greeted.**"But it's unclear if I can go on by myself. I'm at the point of vanishing."**

_'Wanted Personality?' _Amu thought.

"No way," Amu gasped.

**"It's not a lie," **Taro interrupted.**"If you don't believe, both of them will disappear. You have to learn to accept us, like Hinata-sama."  
**

"I don't believe in guardian charas that much," Amu softly said."But I believe in it a little."

**"A little is good enough," **Miki said.

_

_

"Umm, why are we going again?" Amu asked, standing in front of the Royal Garden.

"Because it would be rude to ignore their invitation," Hinata explained."Besides, I want to see Nadeshiko-chan."

Hinata swung the door open and dragged Amu in. She waved towards Nadeshiko, grinning.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-chan, Hinamori-san," Nadeshiko greeted.

"Welcome to the Royal Garden," Tadase said.

_

_

**Akuma: **I hope everyone who read this, likes it. I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Please review and go to my poll and vote if you haven't.


	2. Joker and White Joker

"Please come in, we've been waiting for you," Tadase said.

Hinata and Amu both walked into the Royal Garden, shutting the door behind them softly. They looked around, amazed with the beautiful sight around them. Hinata then turned towards the guardians.

_'All the guardians seem to have a chara,_' Hinata thought.

The two of them sat in the emty chairs, when Tadase ushered them too. Hinata scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, she still held a major hatred towards the boy, for rejecting Amu in front of the entire school. Amu elbowed Hinata in the ribs, making Hinata yelp in pain.

"Don't be so rude," Amu whispered angrily.

"I wasn't being rude!" Hinata denied.

"Yes you were! You just rolled your eyes at him!" Amu snapped.

Someone coughed to get their attention, and it worked surprisingly. It was very hard to get Hinata and Amu's attention when they were bickering with one another. But they rarely bickered like little children. Nadeshiko ushered Hinata and Amu towards the tasty looking snacks on the table.

"Why don't you eat? We have maka tea and scones today," she said, smiling in amusement.

"Yay! I love Nadeshiko's scones!"

"Now we shall introduce ourselves," he said."I am the King's chair guardian, Hotori Tadase. We'll both be fifth years students this spring, and this is my guardian, Kiseki."

"I'm the Queen's chair guardian, Fujisaki Nadesshiko," Nadeshiko said, introducing herself."I'll be a fifth year student in the spring too, and this is Temari."

"I'm tha Ace's chair Yuiki Yaya!" the childish girl exclaimed."I'm already a fourth year and I love cute things! And this is Pepe-chan! Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm the Jack's chair, Souma Kukai!I'm in the soccer's club!" he declared, jabbing his thumb to his chara."This is Daichi."

Hinata and Amu stared at all of the charas. Taro and Miki stared at all of the charas blankly, and Ran was waving at them excitedly. Hinata looked at Taro and noticed he was talking to Miki. She smiled. She knew that Taro enjoyed peaceful and quiet places/people. Miki was quiet, so she knew Taro would get along with her.

"Uhmm, I'm-" Amu was interruted.

"It's okay Hinamori-san," Nadeshiko said," we all know you two are."

"She's so shy it's adorable!" Yaya squealed.

"And after all of those scary stories about her," Kukai laughed.

"And how do you guys know all of this?" Amu demanded.

"We have control over all of the students' personal information because we're the guardians," Nadeshiko answered.

"That's a violation of privacy," Hinata sighed, but she really didn't care.

"And those are your guardian charas: Ran, Miki, and Taro."

"You know," Kukai began,"I never saw a girl who has a male chara."

Hinata shrugged her shoulder, but she smiled at him sweetly. Kukai looked away, blushing slightly. Hinata tilted her head, confused as to why he turned away, but shrugged it off again.

"What are guardian charas?" Amu aked.

Tadase smiled and handed Amu a book titled "Eggs of the Heart". Hinata yawned and rested her head on the table. She had known this before-hand, because she had asked Taro to explain things to her. Taro was a good chara, very nice and relaxing to hang out with.

".....with guardian eggs can become members and guardians. So Hinamori-san, Hyuuga-san, would you like to join the guardians?" Tadase asked.

"No way," Amu and Hinata stated, Hinata's tone stated that she was clearly bored.

"But why?!" Yaya demanded.

"That royal guardian cape you wear is horrible," Amu reasoned.

"I don't want to be by Hotori-san,"Hinata stated.

"...Is that all?"

"It's very important important! It goes against my fashion sense!" Amu explained.

"I might get infected by Hotori-san's "I'm-a-Jerk-hepotitus," Hinata also explained.

Hinata yelped again when Amu elbowed her in the ribs. Couldn't Amu see she was only trying to protect her feelings, so she wouldn't get rejected by Tadase again? Tadase stared at her sadly. Hinata glared at him, making him flinch. Kukai burst into laughing fits, pointing his finger at Hinata and Amu.

"You pass!" he exclaimed.

"I said I wouldn't join," Hinata and Amu said.

"What's so bad about it?" Tadase asked, giving them the puppy eyes.

Hinata wasn't affected by it at all. One: She was only affected by little kids like Ami. Two:She had developed a hatred for him ever since he rejected Ami. Three: Well actually, she didn't have a three. But hey, those were two good reasons, you know?

"I'm sorry!" Amu apologized.

She grabbed Hinata's arms and sprinted away, dragging Hinata.

"......"

"She ran away," Kukai said.

"What should we do?" Yaya asked.

"Of course, we won't withdraw them from the guardians," Nadeshiko calmly replied.

_

_

"H-hyuuga-sempai, p-please accept my le-"

"Gotcha!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

Nadeshiko wrapped her arms around Hinata tightly, while smiling. Hinata threw her a curious look. She was wondering why Nadeshiko wrapped her arms around her. And why did it seems as if Nadeshiko was plotting something evil?

"Shall we walk to class together," Nadeshiko suggested, giggling.

"Nande?" Hinata suspiciously asked.

"Because I want to be better friends with Hinata-chan," Nadeshiko replied.

"Ah! It's Fujisaki-chan and Hyuuga-kun!"

"Wah! They look so good together!"

"Maybe Hinata-kun broke up with Amu-chan for Fujisaki-chan!"

Hinata sweatdropped when they started to gossip again. She let out a loud frustrated sigh, making Nadeshiko smile wider. They're might be another pathetic rumor starting today.

_

_

"Ahh, I'm sad class is over," one of the girls said, depressed.

"Just when were becoming closer to Amu-chan," the other sighed.

"I hope we're in the same class again, Amu-chan."

"Me too," Amu agreed, smiling brightly.

Hinata stared at them in sadness. She didn't want to admit this, but she was envious of Amu. It's been a year, yet she still hadn't made a friend. Amu did though, ever since she confessed to Tadase.

_'Tadase,' _was the thought that ran through her mind.

Maybe she reacted too much. Tadase did reject Amu in front of everybody. But after that, Amu made friends. And he wasn't really a bad person once she thought about it. She remembered when he offered his handkerchief to Amu, when she was injured. She suddenly felt guilt consume her. She treated Tadase like he was an asshole, even when he was just trying to be nice. She stood up, sighing.

"Let's go, Taro," Hinata commanded.

**'Hai, Hinata-sama," **Taro said blankly.

_

_

"Excuse me," Hinata politely called out.

Everyone turned around to Hinata, hearing her sweet and gentle voice. A small girl walked up to her, blushing furiously. She stood in front of Hinata's towering figure. Hinata noticed the resemblence between the little girl and Ami. Except, this girl seem to be more shy and her height was obviously a problem.

"C-can I help you?" she asked.

"Hai, arigatou," Hinata replied."I'm looking for Hotori Tadase-san."

The girl nodded and called out for Tadase, which Tadase was surprised about. Tadase walked over to Hinata and stared at her curiously.

"I need to talk to you in private, Hotori-san," she said."At the Royal Garden."

He nodded and exited the classroom, walking towards the Royal Garden. Hinata smiled at the little girl and leaned down towards her, kissing th girl's fore-head.

"Arigatou," she said, before she left.

There was a minute of silence, before the class started squealing.

"KYAAAA!!"

"I'm so jealous of you Kumiko-chan!"

"I know! She's like an Ouji, except more daring!"

"And she's also a girl!"

"But nobody cares for her gender that much!"

Kumiko stood there, shocked. She touched her fore-head, while blushing furiously.

_

_

"Do you need anything, Hyuuga-san?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah," Hinata sighed.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm sorry about how I acted," Hinata apologized softly."I was acting immature and like a huge jerk. Even when you were acting nice to Amu-chan."

Tadase's eyes widened in surprise a little bit, before he broke out into a smile and chuckled.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Hinata mumbled, blushing in embarassement.

"Apology accepted, Hyuuga-san," Tadase accepted.

Hinata nodded and walked out the Royal Garden, leaving Tadase alone. She gasped when she bumped into something hard. She toppled over the person, landing in a straddling position. She snapped her eyes open, when she realized it was closed. To her surprise, it was Souma Kukai. She felt herself blush bright red, to be in this embarassing position with him.

"Gomenesai, Souma-san!" she panicked."I-I-I s-swear it was an accident!"

Kukai chuckled when she kept on apologizing over and over again. Honestly, she was just too cute for someone to handle. He grinned, placing a hand over her mouth. While doing so, he realized her skin and lips were very soft.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, it's okay!" he laughed, removing his hand (which made him kind of sad)."It was an accident, no need to apoplogize!"

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata muttered, confused.

Since when did he call her by her first name, as if he's know her for a long time? Kukai, with his sharp sense of hearing, heard her. He grinned and leaned in, both of their fore-head touching. His green eyes clashed with her pupiless white eyes.

"I see you as my friend, which is why I call you by your first name," he explained."So why don't you call me by my first name?"

"H-hai," Hinata agreed," Kukai-kun."

He felt his breath hitch a little bit. Sure he heard tons of girls call him by his first name, but when she said it, it sounded so different. It was like listening to a soft melody that you never get tired of. Hinata grinned at him sweetly and took her hands, putting each on the side of his face.

"We're going to be best friends," she giggled.

"Un," Kukai agreed, finally snapping out of his daze."Now you should probably get off of me, or we'll be found in this embarassing position (,not that I actually care)."

Hinata blushed bright red, which Kukai thought was pretty cute, and stood up. She got off of him immediatly, which was why Kukai regretted telling her earlier. He already missed the warmth she gave him. Hinata held a hand out to him, which Kukai accepted, and pulled him off the ground. They started to walk down the pathway, just talking to each other as if they were friends for years. Hinata found herself actually laughing and feeling happy for the first time in school. Since she never had that much friends in school.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, why do you wear the boys' uniform, instead of the girls'?" Kukai asked.

"Hmmm...I guess it's because I think the boys' uniform are comfortable," she carelessly replied."Besides, if I wear a skirt and it's a windy day, people might might see my....," she blushed at this,".....well you know."

"No, I don't know," Kukai said, teasing her.

"...People might see my underwear," Hinata murmured.

"What? I didn't hear you," Kukai teased, again.

"People might see my underwear!" Hinata shouted.

She then blushed again in embarassment when everyone, that was near by, heard her. Everyone that did hear, was blushing (probably imagining seeing Hinata's panties). Kukai burst out laughing in amusement, wiping a tear from the corner her eyes. Hinata pouted, after Kukai wasn't laughing anymore.

"It's not funny, Kukai-kun," Hinata said, turning away from him.

"Aww~, come on Hinata-chan! I was just kidding, please forgive me!" he pleaded.

Hinata stared at his puppy eyes, and found herself wanting to forgive him. But how come? Tadase did the puppy eyes on her, and she didn't fall for it. She reluctantly sighed and nodded. Kukai smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!"

Hinata said nothing but blush (again). Taro and Daichi exchanged secret glances. What all of them didn't know, was that someone was watching them.

_

_

"Now, let's get started! Fruit tarts are on the menu. First, you whip the butter," Nadeshiko explained.

Hinata sweatdropped, she had no idea why she was here. Oh wait, yes she did. Amu txted Hinata to come help her, with Nadeshiko, bake something for Tadase because she's going over his house tomorrow. Hinata sighed and went to the bathroom to change. She took off her school uniform and slid on a pair of black basketball shorts, and a white tank top. She untied her hair from the braid, and re-tied it into a pony-tail. She tied the small red apron, around her. She strolled out of the bathroom, to see Amu and Nadeshiko measuring the dough. She laughed and walked over, helping them. Hinata stirred the dough that held some egg yoke inside of it, carefully. She saw Nadeshiko checking her out and looked up.

"Do you need anything, Nadeshiko-chan?" she asked.

"Iie, nothing at all," Nadeshiko replied."It's just that you're very good at doing this. Have you ever done it before?"

"Un, multiple times. Our Imouto has a huge sweet tooth, so I would always bake something sweet for her to eat," Hinata giggled.

"Honestly Hinata-chan," Amu sighed," you spoil Ami-chan too much."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

Hinata let out a laugh. She never knew she spoiled Ami too much. But she didn't care. Ami was her favorite (and only) Imouto in the whole world.

**"Who's Ami?" **Miki asked, while sketching.

**"Ami-san is Hinata-sama's and Amu-san's Imouto," **Taro quietly replied.

He leaned over he, trying to look at her sketch. Miki moved away.

**"I'm not done yet."  
**

He nodded and sat next to her. Ran and Temari shared secret glances.

**"They so like each other," **Temari whispered.

**"I know, tell me about it! Taro-kun only talks to Miki-chan more than anyone," **Ran exclaimed quietly.**"I think it's because she's almost as quiet as him."**

Temari nodded in agreement. Amu pulled out the fruit tart, smiling in acomplishment.

"It's done!" she squealed.

"Beautifully done," Nadeshiko declared."Now while this cools, we will make the cream. Hinata-chan, why don't you start on it now?"

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to get the fruit," Nadeshiko answered, winking.

She left the room, with Temari following. She then came back and grabbed Amu and her charas, before leaving again.

**"Fujisaki-san is a nice person, right Hinata-sama?" **Taro asked, tilting his head.

Hinata nodded in agreement, smiling.

"It seems like I've made a friend," Hinata stated.

Hinata stared at the bowl in front of her. She started to make the cream slowly, smiling as Taro would hand her stuff once in a while. She felt a presence by the window and turned around sharply. She gasped once she realized it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto....holding her two eggs.

"You're that hentai that tried to molest me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not a hentai," he said, as a vein popped onto his head.

"Anyway, Tsukiyomi, don't come near me," Hinata warned."And how did you get up here anyway, this is the third floor?"

"Cause I'm a cat," he replied, walking towards her.

"Ah, I said don't get too close to me, Tsukiyomi," she snapped.

She felt this dangerous spark light up in her.

**"So why don't you do something about it?!" **another chara's voice said, and it was not Taro.

She suddenly felt herself glare at him. She dashed towards Ikuto and tackled him, catching her eggs before it hit the floor. The one with the skull hatched open and another tiny chara came out, and it was also a boy, like Taro. Except it was dressed in all black, had black pair of wings, and devil horns. She sweatdropped.

_'I really didn't wish for a personality like that, did I?' _she thought.

**"Yo, Hinata-sama," **th chara greeted.**"I'm your guardian chara, Kaito. By the way, why are you straddling him?"**

Hinata and Ikuto both looked at the position they were in, and blushed. She was about to push herself off of him, but he kept her in place (like last time).

"Let go of me, Tsukiyomi, you fucking asshole!" she demanded.

Ikuto smirked in amusement. It seems as if he figured out why Kaito was born from her. Just by seeing her one time, he could already tell that she was too nice and always put others before herself. She was too kind and would most likely never talk back to anyone. So seeing Kaito, he was probably born from Hinata, to give her a rebelling, carefree personality.

"Iie," he replied.

**"Oh, I get it," **Kaito snickered.**"You guys are lovers."**

**"Iie, you got it wrong Kaito-san," **Taro informed.**"Both of them are enemies. Tsukiyomi is trying to steal Hinata-sama's eggs."  
**

Kaito stared at Taro. Now you would've expected the angel and devil to argue and bicker like children, but surprisingly, they got along. Taro and Kaito exchanged glances. Kaito snickered and punched Yoru, Ikuto's chara, and Taro took the egg from Hinata to protect it. Hinata gave a small relieved sigh. She suddenly stiffened when she felt Ikuto lick the side of her cheek.

"You got cream on your face," he explained.

He was about to lean in again until she spoke.

"Chotto! Before you do anything (perverted) again, at least answer my question!"

"Hmmmmm.....ask away."

"Why are you trying to steal my eggs? And what is an embr-"

"That's far enough!"Nadeshiko shouted."I see you've let yourself in, you thieving cat! Daijobu, Hinata-chan?"

"I'm stuck dammit! Do you think I'm okay?" Hinata retorted.

Nadeshiko and Amu gaped at Hinata for her foul language, until they saw Kaito. Now they knew why she was acting like that.

"Temari, chara change!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

**"Chin~, Ton~, Shan~!"** Temari sang, waving her branch of flower for each word.

Instead of the nice and calm Nadeshiko, it was replaced with a very dangerous one. Her eyes held a dangerous glint in them, and she gripped a pudao in her hand.

"HYAAAAHH!!!!!!" she screamed, war-like."I'm going to strike you down, so be on your guard!"

Everyone's eyes widened when Nadeshiko charged at them.

"Holy fuck Tsukiyomi! Let me go!" Hinata yelled."We're going to die if you don't let me go, dammit!"

Ikuto pushed her to the side and leaped away, just as Nadeshiko's pudao came swiping down. Hinata ran towards Amu and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her chest tightly. She needed to protect Amu at all cost, that's what sister are for, right? They gasped when Ikuto accidently stepped onto the fruit tart, that they took so long to make.

"What do we do?" Amu asked, panicking.

**"Suu is here, arigatou for waiting minna san!" **a little chara exclaimed, popping out of Amu's last egg.**"Leave it to Suu! I will resolve it smoothly! Chips~, syrup~, whipped cream!"**

The small bowl of whipped cream Hinata made, suddenly became large. And Amu was suddenly stirring it. It then became a large river of whipped cream, flooding the place. Hinata dived into the whipped cream river, and grabbed Amu. She wrapped her arms around her protectively, before anything can happen. She totally forgot about Nadeshiko.

_'Are we going to become snacks?' _Hinata thought.

"What is with this chara?!" Amu screamed.

They landed to the ground with a loud _thud, _once it was over. Both of them were covered with whip cream from head-to-toe. Hinata and Amu both looked up, to see a very beautiful teenager. She had long blond hair and beautiful purple colored eyes. She was wearing a black gothic dress, that accentuated her figure. She scowled and turned towards Ikuto.

"What are you playing at, Ikuto?" she demanded.

"Utau," he said."Pinky doesn't have the embryo, but I don't know about....the _freak_. Her third egg hasn't hatched yet. We have no more bussinesses, let's go."

Hinata's eyes watered up in hurt, and she _attempted _to glare at him. She hated being called freak, just because of her unique eyes. It was one of her weakest point, besides losing her family. She turned around, not wanting anyone to see her tears, even though everyone already saw it.

"T-taro, K-kaito, go home with A-amu-chan today," she suggested, her voice cracked at the end, and she knew it.

She sprinted out the door, leaving everyone behind. She ignored everyone's protest. But Kaito and Taro said nothing. They knew she needed her time alone, after all, they were her guardian charas.

_

_

Kukai grunted as he tried to kick the ball at the dummy's head again. Soccer pratice was already over, but he stayed back anyway. He needed to get all of his anger out. His coach had kept on nagging him, about how he shouldn't let him down, because he was the pride of the school. Kukai growled, imagining that dummy's face as his coach. He stopped when he heard a sob come from behind a tree. Curious, he walked over and tried to follow the sound. His green eyes widened in surprise, when he saw Hinata, in a fetal position, crying.

"Hinata-chan," he called out softly.

Hinata looked up hic-cupping. Her eyes were puffy with a tinge of red in it. Her clothes were wrinkled and she had some leaves stuck to her hair. He sat down beside her, and pulled her into his lap. He quietly pulled her hair out from the pony-tail, and smoothened it out, taking all the leaves out of hair. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. He waited patiently and didn't ask her anything. Fifteen minutes later, Hinata had stopped crying, and she had just relaxed into Kukai's comforting embrace.

"...Tsukiyomi Ikuto," she finally spoke.

Kukai stiffened once she mentioned that name, but stayed quiet to let her continue.

"He...he called me a freak," she continued."Ever since I was young, I was always bullied because of my eyes. I never had any friends because of that, and I was always treated as an outcast labeled,"Freak". It's one of my weak spots, besides losing my family. I guess you can say, when Tsukiyomi called me a freak, it triggered one of my old memories that I wanted to forget."

There was a pregnant of silence. Kukai felt his blood boil, just thinking about what Ikuto said to Hinata, made him want to beat the damn neko to a pulp. He held Hinata tighter as Hinata let out a cold laugh.

"Maybe I am really a freak," she mumbled.

Kukai grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You're not a freak," he said calmly."You're very unique, that's all. And I think your eyes are beautiful."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, before she broke out in a smile. Her eyes watered up, in happiness. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Arigatou Kukai-kun," she softly said.

"Heh, it's no problem."

He didn't know her that much, but he felt as if he wanted to protect her. He wanted to protect her with his life. He wanted her to always be happy and have that beautiful, kawai smile on her face. He wanted to make her happy. Because that's what friends wanted for their other friends. Right?

_

_

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Amu asked.

"Hai, I'm sure," Hinata replied."Now go have fun, and capture his heart."

Amu blushed bright red and threw a glare at Hinta's direction. Hinata chuckled and ushered Amu to go out the door, which Amu did so. Once she was gone, Ami came running to Hinata and tugged on her pants. Hinata picked Ami up and slid on a pair of black converse.

"Let's go get some takoyaki, Imouto," Hinata suggested.

"Hai, Hinata-onee-san!" Ami exclaimed.

_

_

"Iie! I will not wear that skirt!" Hinata protested."I want to wear the boys' uniform, Amu-chan!"

"Just for today Hinata-chan!" Amu yelled."Because you have to make a good impression to the senseis, for our new school year!"

Hinata stopped and stared at Amu, her eyes watery.

"B-but Amu-chan, what if the guys' see my un-"

"Why don't you just wear some boyshorts like you always do," Amu sighed.

**"You got nothing to lose Hinata-sama," **Kaito snickered.**"Besides, you're a fucking, hot, girl. So why don't you "embrace your women-ness"?"**

Taro nodded in agreement, but frowned at Kaito's choice of words. Hinata glared at the red plaided skirt. She growled and snatched it from Amu's hands.

"Fine! But you owe me!"

_

_

"Wah! Is that Hyuuga-kun, in a _skirt?!"_

"She looks so pretty!"

"She has nice legs!"

"What a body!"

Hinata blushed at the attention and hid behind the snickering Amu. She had to wear the girls' uniform, and did I mention it was too short? Amu had even taken the liberty to tie Hinata's hair into a side pony-tail, and curl it. Hinata squeaked out in surprise, when she felt Nadeshiko hug her.

"Ohayou Amu-chan!" she greeted."Ohayou Hinata-chan! It's nice to see you wearing the girls' uniform, and dressing like a girl!"

Hinata pouted but said nothing, and Amu grinned. They both looked up at the board to see which class they were in. To their surprise, they were all in the same class. Nadeshiko pulled them into a group hug.

"We have the same class!" she exclaimed.

_'Umm....am I supposed to be happy?'_

___

___

"And now, I will introduce this year's guardian members," the headmaster said."The King's Chair:Hotori Tadase. The Queen's Chair:Fujisaki Nadeshiko. The Jack's Chair:Souma Kukai. The Ace's Chair:Yuiki Yaya."

"None of the members are different."

"That's because no one graduated."

"All of the members from last year, are popular."

"Those four, are perfect for it."

"And this year, there is two more," the headmaster continued."The Joker:Hinamori Amu. The White Joker:Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nani?!" Hinata and Amu shouted.

_

_

**Akuma: **Well, this is my second chappie. Hoped you like it. And by the way, I don't know who Hinata should end up with. Please review, and tell your other friends about this, if you think they'll like it. Thanks.


	3. Duties of the White Joker

"What is this?"Amu screamed.

Hinata and her charas winced at the sheer volume.

"What do you mean?" Nadeshiko asked."Today's snacks are brownie, but-"

"I wuv Nadeshiko-chan's brownie!" Yaya exclaimed.

"No!" Amu protested."You told them I'd be a guardian, but why am I the Joker?"

"Don't you know what the Joker is?" Kukai asked."It's the trump card, and you have three guardian eggs, its' unreal. So you're the Joker. You're above average."

"Then what about me?" Hinata questioned."Why am I the White Joker?"

Kukai put his arm around her neck and brought her closer, grinning widely.

"The White Joker is a specal case!" he answered."Long ago, there used to be a White Joker and Black Joker, but both of them was lost and never found. Legend says, that the Black Joker turned evil, and the White Joker remained lost, and never found. The legend also says, that the White Joker will reappear again, when the Joker does."

"So you believe, that I'm the White Joker?"

"Exactly!" Yaya exclaimed.

"You two have so many charas,"Nadeshiko giggled."It's very rare that all of the guardian chairs are taken. But this year is different, because you two are here. In the six people who are here, the Joker and White Joker are considered more special."

"Special?" Amu and Hinata asked.

"A guardian has to look their best, and do their job," Yaya pouted."Like arranging official documents or signing papers."

"But the mission for the Joker and White Joker is easily handled," Kukai continued."Yeah, in fact, it's really easy."

"In other words~, arigatou for waiting!" Yaya exclaimed, taking out two red capes."A guardian cape, exclusively for Amu-chan and Hinata-chan!"

"It even has a guradian chara holder," Kukai added.

"Iie!" both of them protested.

"First Amu forced me to wear a skirt, which I don't even want to wear! Now I even have to wear a cape! No freaking way!" Hinata cried out, hiding behind Amu.

Kukai laughed and pulled Hinata out, from behind Amu. He pulled her close to him, both of their fore-heads touching again.

"Aww~, come on Hinata-chan. It's not that bad," he comforted."Besides. you look cute in a skirt, especially with your hair like that."

Hinata blushed and looked away, not bearing to look him in the eyes. Kukai blinked at her expression. He placed a hand over his face and turned away in embarassment, blushing also.

_'Don't do that,' _Kukai thought._'It makes me want to take advantage of you.'_

He turned around when he felt someone glare at, but blinked in surprise. Nadeshiko was smiling at them "sweetly".

_'Funny, I thought she just glared at me. Must be my imagination'_

"It's alright Hinamori-san, Hyuuga-san," Tadase said."The cape is just a formality; you don't have to wear it."

"If that's the case.."

**"She's floating away again," **Miki said, sweatdropping.

**"Funny how your cr****ush, can make you turn into a baka," **Taro yawned.

He leaned onto Miki's shoulder, snuggling into her. She said nothing but continued sketching. Ran, Suu, and Kaito exchanged glances.

**"They like each other," **Kaito snickered.

**"Un," **the two agreed.

"So, Hinamori-san, Hyuuga-san, let's try our best," Tadase said, smiling.

"O-ouji," Amu stuttered out.

"Ouji?" Tadase repeated darkly.

"Eh?" Hinata said, surprised.

"Ah," Nadeshiko gasped.

"Uh-oh." Yaya said.

"Did you just call me "Ouji"? I..I am....DON'T CALL ME AN OUJI!" Tadase shouted, flipping the table.

"NANI?!"

"You called him "Ouji", even though I told you not to," Nadeshiko proclaimed.

"It's like Tadase-kun's hand isn't attached!" Yaya laughed.

"You commoner!" Tadase declared, pointing at Kukai and Hinata."I am not a small thing, such as Ouji! I AM KING! And it's only appropiate that I, the King of Kings, find the embryo!"

_'Embryo?' _Hinata thought._'I'll just ask Amu later, I'm sure she knows what that is.'_

"Ta-tadase-kun's dream coudn't be-"

"Of course!" Tadase laughed, evilly, I might add."To conquer the world!"

_'He's a villian!' _Hinata and Amu thought, shocked.

"I will be the King of the world!" Tadase laughed.

Hinata clutched onto Kukai, scared that Tadase might attack her, with his evil villain laugh. Kukai chuckled and let her hold him. Like I said, she was just too cute for him to resist her.

"Oh no~, it's been such a long time, my King," Kukai teased.

Hinata clutched onto him tighter, glaring at him. Was he trying to get her killed? He chuckled, amused.

"It's alright Hinata-chan, Amu-chan, he'll turn back soon," Nadeshiko comforted.

"Th-the O-ouji," Amu stuttered, traumatized.

"Don't tell me you're going to grant Hotori-san's wishes?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Of course, you'll look for the embryo, won't you?" Yaya asked.

"Na-nande?" Hinata and Amu questioned.

"Because it's fun," the guardians replied.

_'The guardians, they're unbelievable!' _the two sane people thought.

_

_

Hinata wached as Tadase slumped in a corner, depressed.

"Hey come on, Tadase-kun."

"It's fine, come on over here."

"I..I did a chara change to that degree," Tadase said quietly."You must be shocked, Hinamori-san, Hyuuga-san."

"It's not like that, Ou-Tadase-kun!" Amu comforted, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, it was more as if scared and traumatized, more than shocked," Hinata added.

She yelped when Amu elbowed her in the rib, like last time. She heard Kukai chuckle in amusement, and pouted.

"I....that kind of personality isn't suited for the King's chair," Tadase said.

"Yeah, yeah," Yaya agreed."The _real _Tadase-kun is shy!"

"And he hates speaking in front of crowds," Nadeshiko added.

"That's right," Tadae sighed."I wanted to become stronger, and I wanted a different personality. So the guardian egg was then borned."

_'The Ouji too,' _Amu thought, blushing.

**"Hmph. Of course, I'm Tadase's "Would-be-self", what he wants to be," **Kiseki said.**"That's what the guardian charas are."**

"Hey, how long are you gonna be humiliated?" Kukai asked."We'll cheer you on, Novice King!"

"Today was a lot of fun too!" Yaya exclaimed.

_'So it's not just me. They wanted to have "Would-be-self" personality too,' _Amu cheerfully thought._'They sometimes lose heart, and over-stretch themselves.'_

"You know," Amu began."I think I'll give it a try, being a Joker."

"I guess, if Amu-chan's doing it, so will I," Hinata sighed, but smiled none-the-less.

_

_

"Two girls who have three guardian eggs," a mysterious voice said."A formidable enemy, Utau."

"It doesn't matter," the blonde girl, named Utau, said.

"They can't perform the "Becoming Chara", Birdie-chan. So she's not an enemy."

"How many people have a gurdian chara, and use it, without knowing its' meaning?" Utau asked, brushing back her hair.

"Stubborn as usual," the mysterious person cackled."I leave it to you then, his excellency is waiting for the embryo."

"My, my, the easter company will be recieving work," another man said."And these are our terms of agreement."

"I understand," Utau said coldly, standing up.

She gripped two guardian eggs in her hand, one white, and one black. A young man then stepped up, you couldn't see hi face, due to the dark. Ikuto said nothing, but quietly watched.

"There is no need, to use the young girl's hands. Leave it to me, I will commence the first unarmed move," he said."Certainly, I'll get the embryo, for his excellency."

_

_

"Amu-chan," Hinata called out,"the bath is free."

"Ah, arigatou," Amu said.

"Bravo, Ami-chan!" Tsumugu congratulated.

"You look like Utau-chan~!" Midori squealed, snapping pictures.

"What the?" Amu asked.

"Oh, you two don't know?" Midori asked."Look, its' on the t.v."

Hinata and Amu gasped when they glanced at the t.v. It was that girl, the from the fruit tart incident.

"She's the new idol, Hoshina Utau," Midori informed."She was originally a model at age four-teen. Her debut song is number one on the charts!"

"Ami will be Utau in the future!" Ami declared.

"Utau-chan is falling behind Otou-chan's star!" Tsumugu squealed.

"Ami-chan, look over here!" Midori squealed.

Hinata and Amu sweatdropped.

"Amu-chan. you might want to take a bath now, before you have to share with Imouto," Hinata warned.

"Un, arigatou."

_

_

Hinata stripped off her jogging clothes and sighed in comfort, when she was wearing her boyshorts and bra only. She sighed in content again, when the cold air hit her skin. She grabbed the bottle of milk, from her clean desk, and walked out to her balcony. She dranked it happily, like an old man does after he finishes his bath.

"Ah~, I'm restricted to milk after bath," Hinata sighed."But I can't help it."

**"Hinata-sama, you do know, your Otou-san is going to freak out, wondering where his milk is and why it's gone**," Taro informed.

**"Yeah, he can be a real pain the ass sometimes**," Kaito snickered.

"I'm surprised Hoshina-san is a performer," Hinata said, ignoring what they said about her adoptive Otou-san."Is it possible that Tsukiyomi, is her boyfriend?"

"Nope," a voice above her said.

Hinata snapped her eyes opened, and squeaked in surprise when she saw Ikuto. She dropped her milk instantly, which Taro and Kaito both caught, luckily.

"Your chest sticks out, while you drink that," Ikuto commented.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata demanded, glaring at him.

He raised a brow at her choice of clothing, smirking. She saw him stare at her, and she glanced at herself. She blushed in embarassment once she realized what she was wearing, _in front of a boy, _too. She _attempted _to cover herself, but sadly failed.

"You said, you wanted to know what an embryo is, right?" Ikuto asked.

"...Yeah, so what?"

"The embryo," Ikuto said."Is something that grants your wish."

Hinata stood there, as a pregnant of silence engulfed them. Taro and Kaito exchanged silent glances, and sneaked back in her room, quietly. Ikuto then gave her a bag, which she took, confused. She looked inside to see crackers, pocky, and whatever.

"What are these?" Hinata asked, tilting her head cutely.

"It's a compensation," he answered.

"Nani? A compensation?"

"..You were making a snack like this?" he asked hesitently.

"Ah, no way! The tart..H-huh? It's totally different!"

"Uh, the snacks were for everyone, right?"

"Iie!"

"Well, it's not different," Ikuto said, turning away.

"It's different!" she disagreed.

_'Could it be, he's trying to apologize?' _she thought.

She giggled and smiled at him sweetly. She placed her hands on each side of his face, bringing him towards her. He stared at her, surprised.

"What are you-"

"Apology accepted," Hinata interrupted."And, arigatou for the snacks. I'm sure Amu-chan will love them, Tsukiyomi."

"Kawai," he breathed out.

Hinata blinked, wondering if her ears was damaged. Did she hear him call her "kawai"?

"Tsukiyomi, did you say something?"

"Iie, you must have hearing problems," he replied.

He moved away and turned around, so she wouldn't notice the blush on his face.

"By the way, getting the embryo is unavoidable," he informed."That easter guy has moved. If you're on that Kiddie King's side, and not ours, you're an enemy."

Ikuto jumped off the balcony, leaving Hinata alone, and confused. Hinata sighed and walked back into her room. She plopped onto her bed.

_'Just when I thought he was nice,_' she thought.

**"Oyasumi, Hinata-sama**," Kaito and Taro said.

"Oyasumi," Hinata yawned, falling asleep.

_

_

"You're excited for the new semester," Nadeshiko giggled.

"Not that much," Hinata and Amu replied.

"The sensei will be here soon," Nadeshiko informed.

"Alright everyone, take your seats."

"Why is the sensei, the same as our last year?" Amu asked.

"Umm, the new homeroom sensei, was riding on his bike and fell in the river. It looks like he'll be in the hospital for a week."

"Wow, what a klutz!"

"Seriously?!"

"That's so strange!" Nadeshiko laughed.

"Un!" Amu and Hinata agreed.

"Alright everyone, please open your text books," the sensei commanded.

**"It looks like this class will be fun," **Kaito shouted.

**"All right!" **Ran agreed.

Kaito wrapped his arm around her neck and grinned, devil-ishly.

**"Let's make this the best time of our life!"  
**

**"Hai, Kaito-kun!"  
**

Temari turned away from them, and sweatdropped when she saw Taro and Miki sitting there quietly, saying nothing to each other. She floated over to Suu.

**"Do you think they'll ever confess?" **she quietly asked.

**"Nope, not at all," **Suu happily replied.

Both of them glanced towards a girl, who looked very depressed.

_

_

"Ok, we'll start with the White Joker's initial task!" Kukai exclaimed."I'm in charge of teaching you, what a white object that goes "sparkle sparkle" is."

"Ah wait," Nadeshiko said."Before that, here Hinata-chan."

Hinata stared at the white egg Nadeshiko was holding, and took it carefully. She opened it slowly, and gasped in surprise, when saw the sparkly object. She picked it up, and ran her fingers over the object. It was a lock, shaped into an egg, with black and white diamonds.

"It's beautiful," Hinata breathed out.

"This was left behind, by the founding King," Nadeshiko informed.

"Is there a key?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Nadeshiko replied."We only recieved this lock. "If the White Joker ever appears with three guardians, give them this". Those are the words, of the founding King. Hinata-chan, this lock is yours."

_'Three guardian eggs,' _Hinata thought._'But my last eggs hasn't even hatched.'_

"This chain will make sure you don't lose it. Please take care of it."

Hinata nodded and wrapped the lock around her neck. She squeaked in surprise when Kukai yelled her name out loud. Kukai grabbed her arms and started to dash forward.

"We have to start quickly!" he exclaimed.

"Ch-chotto! Why are we running?" Hinata asked."And what do I have to do?"

"The White Joker's (and Joker's) duties, are to hunt for X eggs," Kukai answered, grinning.

"X..eggs," Hinata repeated.

"Anyone who has an egg in their heart, doesn't keep it when they become an adult. But bad eggs can be kept. There are two patterns, to be exact. When a guardian egg is born, it makes a guardian chara; but when an X egg is born, it makes and X chara."

"X chara?"

"Eggs are born in the people who have trouble in their hearts. X eggs and X chara are a mutation of this. If an X chara run wild, the owner will suffer. The White Joker's and Joker's job, is to find and seal away X eggs, and capture the X chara. In the worst case, the eggs gets broken-"

"What is the feeling inside?" Hinata interrupted."The eggs om your heart. Can it be, both X and O?"

_'Huh?' _

_

_

"Guardians? They're like children playing house," the young man laughed."Now my little sheep-chan, show me the egg in you."

The girl that sat alone in Hinata's class, gasped, as an X egg started to appear in front of her.

_

_

"Well, listen closely, there isn't a X egg yet," Kukai said.

"Nani? Then why are we running?" Hinata asked.

"Because I felt like it," Kukai laughed.

"Huh? When will the X egg appear?" It's fine but-"

They stopped in surprise, and stared in shock, when an X egg suddenly popped out.

_'There it is!' _they both thought.

"No way! That's so sudden!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Anyway, let's capture it! Daichi, chara change, let's go!" Kukai commanded.

**"Ok!"**

**"Hinata-sama, us too!" **Taro said.

"Hai!"

**"Fly!"**

_'What's happening to me?!'_

She gasped when her uniform disappeared. It was instead, replaced with a Hinata, who had an angel-like appearance. (Go to my profile and click on the link that's labeled "Taro", to see her chara change. Cause I can't explain what she wears very well.) Hinata stared at Kukai, with a petrified expression.

"This is so embarrassing!" she screamed.

_'She's drawing out 120% of the guardian chara's power,' _Kukai thought, shocked.

"That's the becoming chara," Kukai murmured.

"Kukai-kun! This skirt is really short!" Hinata complained, blushing, and trying to tug the dress down.

**"It's not that short, Hinata-sama. Besides, you wear boyshorts when you sleep, and that's shorter," **Taro retorted.

_"But that's because no one, except my family, can see me!"_

**"Catch the X egg, Hinata-sama!" **Kaito shouted.

_"Ah, that's right!"_

**"Fly!" **Taro commanded.

Hinata felt the wings on her black, twitching anxiously. She sighed, there was no turning back now. She flapped her wings and flew towards the X egg, trying to catch it.

"To go so high," Kukai said in awe,"amazing."

**"Kukai! Let's go too!" **Daichi exclaimed.

"Right!"

**"Kick, stack!"**

**"The X egg's over there, Hinata-sama!"  
**

Hinata nodded and dashed towards the X egg and swiped her staff down, which the X egg completely dodged. She growled in aggravation, and transformed her golden staff into a bow. She grabbed the string, and pulled the it back tightly. She waited, as Kukai shot the X egg towards her, by kicking it, and let the string go. She and Kukai watched as the brght light blue arrow, went straight into the X egg. She gasped when the X egg suddenly disappeared.

"Nani? Where did it go?" Hinata asked.

**"It must have ran away," **Kaito growled.

"But still, nothing less from the White Joker," Kukai said, impressed."No one else in the guardians, can do the "Becoming Chara". I guess you can do it after all."

"A-ah, arigatou," Hinata said shyly.

She tugged the bottom of the dress down, blushing wildly. Kukai saw this and grinned. He flew towards her, and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He pulled her towards him tightly, and buried his head in her neck. He noticed how she smelled like lavender and smiled, it was nice. He also noticed, how she fit in his arms, just _perfectly. _

"So, you wear boyshorts?" Kukai asked teasingly.

"Only when I go to sleep," Hinata replied softly, embarassed.

"That's nice to know," he said, imagining her in only boyshorts, and blushed (like a pervert)."By the way, you look beautiful."

"A-arigatou Kukai-kun," Hinata giggled.

He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and nibbled her neck teasingly. She blushed at his soft, yet gentle and playful, touch.

_'What's happening to me?' _she thought.

_

_

"Yuki-chan," the girl's Okaa-san called out.

The girl with the X chara, named Yuki, turned towards her Okaa-san. She held stacks of books in her hands.

"You're still at it? Are you packing properly?"

"I'm doing it," Yuki replied.

"Really? That was Otou-chan on the phone a bit ago. He went to inspect the elementary school you'll be attending, in America. You should pratice introducing yourself in English. Yuki-chan, you're smart, so you're very capable of handling it yourself."

"I honestly-"

"On the phone! Geez, we're so busy," the Okaa-san sighed.

Outside of the window, layrf a X egg that was cracked in half.

_

_

"Ah," Hinata sighed."The X egg got away."

**"Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" **Taro asked, concerned.

**"You're so tired, what happened?" **Kaito asked, also concerned.

"It's nothing, but I just can't believe the X egg got away."

**"It was very fun though," **Taro said blankly.

**"It's my turn next though!" **Kaito exclaimed.

_CRACK_

"Eh?!"

They turned towards Hinata's last guardian egg, and gasped in surprise when it hatched open. A male chara popped out again. It had flaming red hair, and gold colored eyes. It had fox ears coming out from the top, and a fox tail coming above from the....well you know where! He grinned at Hinata and the other two charas.

**"Yo, my name's Taki! Nice to meet you all, and I'm Hinata-sama's chara!"**

"Oh, nice to meet you Taki," Hinata greeted.

**"I'm Taro," **Taro greeted politely.

**"What's up, I'm Kaito," **Kaito greeted, a bit care-free I might add.

"Amu-chan!" Hinata shouted.

Amu opened the door between them, and arched a brow in interest.

"Nani?"

"My last guardian egg hatched," Hinata informed."You should bring your charas over, so they could meet each other."

"Ohh.....Ran, Miki, Suu! Come over here! Hinata-chan's last guardian egg hatched!" Amu exclaimed.

Amu rushed over to Taki, just as Ran, Miki, and Suu rushed in. Amu sweatdropped as she poked, an agitated, Taki.

"Hinata-chan, did you really wish for a devil-ish, and sneaky, personality?" Amu asked.

"Uhhhh....well, seeing as how there's Kaito and Taki, I guess I did wish for a personality like that," Hinata replied, sweatdropping.

**"Yup!" **Taki agreed.**"I'm one of Hinata-sama's rebelling personality, like Kaito, also. Hinata-sama never thinks of herself that much, and always put others before herself. So I was made from her wish, so she could be a little be selfish sometimes!"**

"That's so true!" Amu gasped.

"Ah, I never thought about it before," Hinata murmured.

"Another question, why do you guys prefer to Hinata-chan, "Hinata-sama"?" Amu asked again."And why are you guys all boys, when Hinata-chan is a girl?"

**"We call Hinata-sama, that, because we respect her. We're her guardian charas, without her, we wouldn't be here now," **Taro answered blankly.

**"As for why we're boys..." **Kaito said.**"Hinata-sama must have thought that boys' were less painful too handle!"**

_'Hinata-chan, I never knew you thought us girls, as troublesome.'_

"Anyway, these are my charas: Ran, Miki, and Suu!" Amu exclaimed, pointing to each one of her chara.

Taki immediatly laid his eyes on Suu, and licked his lips unconciously. He flew towards her, circling around her like a predator.

**"Oh my,"** he purred**."Aren't you a beauty!"**

**"Arigatou, Taki-kun! You're very handsome, if I do say so myself!" **Suu giggled, oblivious that he was flirting with her.

He sweatdropped, but smirked none-the-less. It seems as if Suu was a very interesting chara too him.

**_'Ahh, that's fine. It just makes the game much better,' _**Taki thought.

_**'What a flirt!'**_ everyone thought_**.**_

"Hinata-chan, masaka...you didn't also wish for a flirtatious personality?"

"I honestly don't know what I wished for," Hinata nervously replied.

_'I think,' _Hinata added in her mind.

_

_

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Look at this newspaper!" Amu exclaimed.

She shoved the Guardian Newspaper in Hinata's hand. Hinata stared at it, shocked and absolutely embarassed. It had pictures of her and Kukai, three pictures to be exact. One of them was when she bumped into him, and accidently ended up straddled him. The second one, was a picture of Kukai hugging Hinata, from the time he teased her, because she wore the boys' uniform. Both of them were so close, that it looked as if they were kissing. The third one, was when she ended up crying, and Kukai comforted her. You know, where she was sitting in his lap, and he had his arm wrapped around her, in order to comfort her.

**White Joker and Jack In Love!**

_We have tons of evidence that the White Joker, our beloved Hyuuga Hinata-hime, and the Jack, Pride of the Seiyou Soccer's team Souma Kukai, are definetly in love. The first one is when Hyuuga-hime confesses her love to him, and Souma-san replies back (very enthusiatic I might say). The third one, is when we find our Jack, kissing our Hime. It was such an adorable sight. The last one, is when we were most likely, surprised. Souma-san, was comforting our Hyuuga-hime, when she was upset. We don't know why she was upset, but we were excited to find our dear Souma-san, comforting our Hime. If these pictures don't prove their beautiful relationship, I don't know what will. So, do you accept their relationship? _

"You've got to be kidding me?" Hinata muttered to herself, blushing like a tomatoe.

"But you gotta admit, you guys look kawaii together!" Amu squealed.

Hinata's blush darkened, as she got tons of admiring stares from the girls and boys. Hinata hid behind Amu, embarassed.

"Wah! White Joker is so amazing!"

"Hyuuga-sempai is so kawaii also!"

"Souma-sempai and Hyuuga-chan looks so kawaii together!"

"Told you so," Amu bragged.

"Urusai Amu-chan," Hinata pouted.

"Is it true Yuki-chan?! Are you really going to transfer?!"

"And to a foreign country?!"

"Uh, yeah," Yuki replied nervously.

_'Hatoba Yuki-san...that girl was in my class last year,' _Hinata and Amu thought.

"Even though you're leaving, we'll still be best friends! That'll never change!"

**"Chara change!" **an unknown voice exclaimed.

Yuki's eyes suddenly widened in anger, and she threw her pencil case to the ground angrily.

"LIAR! IT'LL DEFINETLY CHANGE!" she screamed."YOU'LL ALL FORGET ABOUT ME!"

"Yuki-chan...we would never-"

"That's so mean! What are you thinking?!"

"Yuki-chan, why are you acting like this?! It's like we don't even know you!"

_'It couldn't be,' _Hinata and Amu thought, shocked.

Yuki ran out of the room. Amu and Hinata ran after her, but they both bumped into an unknown person. Hinata groaned and ushered Amu to hurry up and follow her, which Amu did. Hinata opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. The man before her, looked fairly young. He had brown curly hair, green eyes, and some clear round glasses in front of his eyes.

"Ah, gomenesai!" Hinata apologized.

She picked up all of the books, that were piled on him. He sat up, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Gomen gomen," he apologized."I couldn't see because the books were in my way."

"Iie! It was my fault! I bumped into you first!"

He laughed nervously and took all of the books from Hinata's hands.

"Arigatou..ano?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata replied.

"Arigatou, Hyuuga-san!"

_'Please find her, Amu-chan,' _Hinata thought worriedly.

_

_

**Akuma: **Ok, so I'm probably gonna focus on this fic more than my other ones. Actually, I'm probably gonna update my other ones till it reaches to chapter 8, like Haruhi Cousin. So I'm probably gonna be neglecting Haruhi Cousin more. Sorry, for those who love Haruhi Cousin. But I want to catch up with my other fics. And for those who read this, PLEASE REVIEW! I do not like people who don't review. Because reviews keep me going.


	4. Broken X Egg and Vacation

"Umm..now then, I am the fifth year star group's sensei:Nikaidou Yuu," the sensei said, scratching the back of his head nervously."Now, where's the attendence book?"

He started to throw books everywhere, in order to find the attendence book. Everyone burst into laughter, at his funny and clumsy personality. Nadeshiko coughed, in order to cover her laughter, and Hinata sweatdropped.

_'So he was the sensei,' _Hinata thought blankly.

"Oh, I left it behind!" Nikaidou exclaimed."I'll go back to get i-!"

He slipped and fell to the floor, clumsily.

"Hinata-chan, the X egg got away yesterday?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah," Hinata replied, depressed."I have to capture it today...but before that.."

All three of them, glanced towards Yuki.

"Oh, that was quite a show earlier," Nadeshiko commented.

"Yeah, I'm quite worried," Amu said softly.

**"Hinata-sama/Amu-chan!" **Taro and Ran warned.

Amu and Hinata looked up, to see Yuki leaving the classroom. They rushed after her, but bumped into Nikaidou by accident.

"Go Amu-chan! Leave, while I distract him!" Hinata hissed quietly.

Amu nodded and ran after Yuki.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san right?" Nakai asked.

"Hai, Nakaidou-sensei!" Hinata replied.

"If you're free, could you tell me where the staff room is?" he asked.

"Hai, Nikaidou-sensei," Hinata sighed.

She guided Nakaidou to the Staff room quietly.

**"Hinata-sama, Hatoba-san is the owner the X egg!" **Taki warned.

**"We're sure of it!" **Taro agreed.

**"There wasn't an egg in the girl's heart!" **Kaito informed.**"We have to hurry and find it, Hinata-sama!"  
**

**_**

**_**

**"Do you like English~?" **

"Eh?"

Yuki turned around, and quivered in fear at her X chara.

**"I HATE ENGLISH!"**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hatoba-san!" Amu yelled out.

_

_

"I have to hurry!" Hinata exclaimed, panting.

**"Hinata-sama, follow your sense of hearing!" **Taro directed.

"Hai!"

_

_

Nadeshiko screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay Fujisaki-san?!" Tadase asked.

"Ugh, I'm fine," Nadeshiko replied."That really is-"

**"I love..."**

"Destroy the X egg!" Tadase commanded.

"Instead of Amu-chan, it's chasing after Hatoba-san," Nadeshiko commented."The X egg have been incubated, and neither Souma-kun or Yaya-chan are here."

**"ENGLISH!"**

The X chara suddenly attacked Amu, Tadase, and Nadeshiko.

"Amu-chan, can you do a Chara change?!" Tadase asked.

"....Yeah!"

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart/Pure Tenshi!" Amu, and Hinata from far away, shouted.

Amu chara nari-ed with Ran, and Hinata chara nari-ed with Taro again. Tadase and Nadeshiko both stared at them, in awe. Hinata grinned, and flew next to the surprised Amu.

"Didn't think I would make it, did you?" Hinata asked.

"Heh, you can say that again," Amu replied, smirking.

**_"Don't! I don't want to go!English is impossible! I'm scared! I don't want my friends to change! I don't want to change!"_**

_'This voice...it's Hatoba-san's!'_

"What's wrong with changing?!" Hinata demanded, in English.

The X chara looked up, surprised. Hinata took the chara's distaraction and transformed the staff, into a bow again. She pulled the string back, and let go of it, watching as the light blue glowing arrow, shoot through the chara swiftly.

"Amu-chan, hurry up and purify it!" Hinata demanded."The arrow will only paralyze it for a minute!"

Amu nodded and made her fingers form a heart shape, holding it out in front of her.

"Negative Heart, lock on!" Amu shouted."Open Heart!"

Tadase and Nadeshiko watched, amazed as the egg was purified.

"Attention please!" the suddenly purified chara exclaimed, floating towards Hinata and Amu."Thank you, I'm indebted to you!"

"You're the real personality she really wants?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, of course!" the chara exclaimed, smiling."But for now, it's a secret. I have to sleep for a little longer. Someday, Yuki will realize it's her own. See you again!"

Yuki's chara retired into her egg, and disappeared. The rest turned towards Hinata.

"What did she say?" Nadeshiko asked.

Of course, they didn't understand a thing. Because Hinata and the chara were speaking in English. And they speaked fluent Japanese. Hinata giggled, amused at their confused expression.

"The chara is fine, but she's going back into her egg again," Hinata answered.

_

_

Hatoba opened her eyes slowly, as she heard someone call out her name. She sat up, startled.

"Ah? Where am I?" she asked.

"Are you hurt, you collapsed in the garden?"Nadeshiko asked, concerned.

"Hatoba-san," Hinata called out.

"Are you stupid?" Amu asked.

"Even far apart, people are still connected," Hinata said."No matter where you go, or where you are, your friends are still your friends."

"It's okay to change," Amu continued."You know, I'm scared of changing? So we're really companions, let's give it our all, okay?"

"Un!" Yuki agreed, smiling.

_

_

"My, my...that was a failure," the young mysterious man chuckled."Hyuuga Hinata, Hinamori Amu, looks like we'll be having fun."

_

_

"A music pop, public recording show?!" Amu asked, excited.

"Yep~!" Yaya replied."I even sent out an entry postcard! Of course, we'll go after school! I have two extra tickets! Do you want to go too, Amu-chi, Hina-chi?!"

"Huh? Is it okay if we go?" Hinata and Amu asked.

"Of course~!"

"Yaya-chan, wants to see P-tune, right?" Nadeshiko asked curiously, sipping her tea.

"Oh, I'm so over that love! Now it's Shou-kun from Darts!"

"Love is so fickle," Nadeshiko sighed."I'm for the straight-forward Enka world's prince, Kagawa Misashi!"

"Oh, watcha talkin' about?" Kukai asked.

"This conversation is for girls' only!" Yaya exclaimed."Right Amu-chi, Hinata-chi?!"

"Un," Amu replied.

Hinata said nothing but stared at Kukai shyly, with a blush. She was still embarassed about the newspaper, with pictures of them. Kukai glanced at her and blushed beet red. He turned away swiftly, fake coughing to stop himself from getting nervous. He was also glad Tadase pulled him away, so he couldn't embarass himself. The girls all stood up, walking around (somewhere). Hinata and Amu giggled when Nadeshiko made a smart-ass comment about Yaya's behavior. Kukai stared at Hinata dazed, and Tadase stared at Amu, also dazed.

_

_

The charas all layed down, spreaded across the table. Kiseki sat up, aggravated.

**"Gather!" **he commanded.

All the charas stirred, startled.

**"What is it, Kiseki?" **Daichi asked, yawning.

**"I, the Ouji of the guardian charas, have an announcement. Now all of you, gather."**

**"I'm not there yet!" **Pepe whined.

**"Fine, just gather!" **Kiseki snapped.

"What are they chattering about?" Kukai asked, confused.

_

_

**"Ta-da! Perfect coordination!" **Taki exclaimed, bragging.

**"Woah, Hinata-sama actually looks like a girl!" **Kaito exclaimed.

"Urusai, Kaito!" Hinata snapped.

She wore black spaghetti strap dress, with white straps, with white ribbon decorating it, below the chest area, and at the bottom of the skirt. To go along with it, a white pocketbook, and white beaded necklace.... Plus the white converse she found in her closet. She curled her hair and sighed, once she looked in the mirror. Her charas had bribed her into wearing those clothes.

"I look like a slut," she groaned.

**"No you don't!"**

"Yes I do!"

**"Whatever, just leave, before Amu-san leaves without you!"**

"Hai," Hinata sighed, depressed."Take care you three, and don't mess up my room."

She walked out her room, shutting the door quietly. Amu's chara suddenly floated into Hinata's room. All three of them floated towards Hinata's charas.

**"This doesn't feel right," **Miki and Taro sighed.

**"Let's go!" **Ran exclaimed.

**"Hell yeah!" **Kaito exclaimed.

**"Should we go, my lady?" **Taki asked.

**"That depends," **Suu giggled.

_

_

**"Well, it looks like the guardian charas have assembled," **Kiseki said.

**"What is "assembled"?" **Ran asked.

**"It's just a huge word, that has the same meaning as, "meeting"," **Kaito replied.

**"Why were we called here again?" **Miki and Taro asked.

**"We left like Amu-chan," **Suu said sadly.

**"There there," **Taki comforted.**"You can always cry on my shoulder if you want."**

**"There are no nervous feelings, from the guardians in this place. As it is, my ambition for world conquest and etc., the dream will be realized, THERE!" **Kiseki exclaimed.**"THE GUARDIAN CHARAS WILL BE THE ONLY IMPERIAL COMMAND UNITS! WE WILL BEGIN THE SPECIAL SECRET TRAINING!"**

**"SPE-SPECIAL SECRET TRAINING?!"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DECIDING BY YOURSELF?!" **Daichi demanded.

**"You think you can do everything, just because you're the Ouji?!" **Pepe whined.

**"I'll get my kimono dirty," **Temari said, trying to excuse herself.

**"Bastard must be crazy?!" **Kaito and Taki growled.

**"Your complaining is getting annoying, let's begin!"**

**"Wha-"**

**"500 push-ups!"**

**"500!!"  
**

**"This bastard IS crazy," **Taro said, not caring if he cursed.

_

_

Hinata shifted around uncomfortably, as most people she would past by, would stare at her, blushing.

"Wow! It's so crowded!" Amu exclaimed."Now where is Yaya-chan and Nadeshiko-chan?"

"Hey Hinata-chan, Amu-chan!"

Hinata and Amu both turned around, and sweatdropped. Nikaidou was right behind Nadeshiko and Yaya, waving at them excitedly. Hinata and Amu rushed towards them.

"Hello Nikaidou-sensei," Hinata greeted, politely.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" he greeted, so child-like.

"Wha-what's going on?" Amu demanded.

"That, he just suddenly appeared," Nadeshiko answered, sweatdropping.

"Seems like he's a fan also," Yaya whined.

"Is it just you four, where's the adults?" Nikaidou asked, smiling.

Hinata giggled because Nikaidou somehow reminded her of Ami a little. She didn't know why, but he just did.

"Hmm, it's admirable that you're out by yourself," he complimented.

"Arigatou, Nikaidou-senpai!"

_

_

_'He even followed us to our seats,' _Amu thought, agitated.

"Wow, we got good seats!" Nikaidou commented."Ah? Popcorn? Chocolate flavored?"

"Would you like some, Nikaidou-sensei?" Hinata asked, offering him some.

"Ah, arigatou!"

He took a handful of popcorn, eating them. Hinata giggled as he spilled some of them.

_'Argh! He's such a pain!' _Amu thought.

"Hey, he's your sensei! Do something!" Yaya hissed, whining."Ah, Amu-chi?! Is that cola?! That's so great, I want to drink cola too!"

"Do you want to switch?"Amu offered.

"Is that okay?!" Yaya asked.

Amu nodded and both of them switched cups. Amu noticed that the logo said Easter.

"Easter?" Amu said, surprised, then looked around."The Easter logo is everywhere."

"Oh, you didn't know Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked."Easter is a very famous professional music entertainment company, this is their hall."

"That's not all!" Nikaidou exclaimed, cutting into the conversation."Easter food, Easter Banks, Easter Industries! Everything in the Easter group companies, is an international enterprise!"

_"Those Easter guys have moved. You're an enemy," _Hinata remembered Ikuto telling her.

"Next up, is Hoshina Utau from Easter," Nadeshiko informed."And Darts!"

"Eh? By Hoshina Utau, you mean_ that _person is next?" Amu asked.

"She's next alright," Nadeshiko giggled, then squealed."And Kagawa Misashi!"

"And Darts!" Yaya added.

"Finally, Utau-chan's number one stage is first!"

"Wow! I'm definetly gonna be a singer one day! I'm gonna sing on the stage with Utau-chan one day!" a little boy declared.

_'Somehow, that little boy looks like he's shining.' _Hinata thought._'Singers are amazing, they make everyone smile and shine.'_

" "I want to be a singer" huh?" Nikaido chuckled."That boy sure is smiling, even though it's impossible."

Hinata cocked her head to the side, wanting to hear what he has to say.

"You see, it's probably only a small handful of children will turn into stars," Nikaidou continued."If only he could see reality."

"It turned dark!"

**"Arigatou for waiting, minna san! Music pop, will now begin!"**

**_**

**_**

"A depressed face, Utau?" her manager, Sanjou, asked."Even though you're about to go out there?"

"Sanjou-san," Utau murmured."I'm sure it's necessary to find the embryo, but that's not the reason I wanted to sing."

"So what?" Sanjou asked."Don't you have a contract with Easter? You and Ikuto are like caged-birds. Or should I say, "butterfly"?"

Ikuto said nothing but glared at Sanjou.

"Honestly, if it's gonna be like this, we should just scout another girl. Another girl with three guardian eggs, for instance. What was their name. Hinamori Amu and Hyuuga Hinata, wasn't it?"

Utau stood up abruptly, slamming her hand on the desk.

"I won't lose to those girls!"

She stomped away from her manager and Ikuto.

"Hmm, good girl," Sanjou complimented.

**"Thank you for waiting! Hoshina Utau, performing " Mysterious Butterfly"!" **

_"Don't stare at me_

_Don't catch me_

_It's a cautious soul, butterfly_

_Invisible wings_

_Seperate"_

Hinata and Amu stared in surprise when they saw black bat-like wings. They gasped when they saw their charas up from above, where Utau was singing.

_"Open your heart," _Utau sang, pointing above.

Hinata's eyes glanced towards the boy, who declared he wanted to be a singer, and gasped in shocked again. His heart egg, was literally coming out from him.

"Now then, I wonder if it'll be an embryo this time?" Sanjo wondered."Well, it could be a piece of junk too. Mmm~, my heart always races during this."

Hinata's sixth sense, which I never told you she had, told her to get out of their immediatly. She twitched for a second, and ran out of the place, just as everything from the stage came crashing down. Hinata's eyes darted around everywhere. She spotted an isolated place, and ran there immediatly. There it was! The X egg was right in front of her! She was about to grab it, but Ikuto appeared in front of her, grabbing it. And he was in Chara Nari?

"Tsukiyomi," Hinata said softly.

His ears perked up, as he turned towards her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Please," Hinata pleaded."Please don't do it."

He smirked and smashed the egg. Hinata watched, horrified as it crashed to the ground in pieces. She fell to the ground, shocked. She traced her fingers over the remaining pieces of the eggs.

"It could have been purified," she said to herself, softly."There was a chara inside, waiting to be born."

"There's no way I can be a singer," the owner of the egg said."I guess it was just a childish dream. I've faced reality, so."

Hinata's eyes widened and watered up in anger.

"That's an advantage," Ikuto said."I'm starting to break down. There are a lot of unwanted, and unbroken eggs. It seems like everyone is walking by, with the tired face of an adult. They've thrown away their wanted personality."

**"Nya! Chara nari, over!" **Yoru exclaimed.

Hinata's charas flew around her, and stood by in silent. Hinata stood up, and glared at Ikuto's retreating form. She felt herself chara nari with Kaito for a minute.

"I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she screamed."I WISH I WOULD'VE NEVER MET YOU!"

Her eyes widened when she saw a black and white key, that looked as if, it fitted her lock perfectly.

"Hinata-chan!" Amu called out.

Hinata hugged Amu and sobbed. Amu patted her back, confused and worried. Nadeshiko and Yaya then arrived, right behind them.

"What happened, Hinata-chan?" Amu asked, concerned.

"T-the egg!" she cried."I could've saved the X egg! I could've purified it! But that damn Tsukiyomi! He destroyed the egg!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I could've saved it! I c-cou've done something, instead of s-stand there like a complete i-idiot!" she continued.

All of them grimaced, and they tried to comfort her. But nothing didn't work.

_

_

"It was a X egg again," Sanjou sighed.

"Looks like it won't be easy," the young mysterious man, commented.

"You seem calm," Sanjou said."Well, it looks like it anyway, Nikaidou."

"That's because it's me, looking for the embryo," Nikaidou chuckled.

_

**Extra Chapter**

_

"It's the ocean!" Amu exclaimed.

"Ths sparkling sandy beach by the blue ocean, the refreshing sea breeze, and if you look of over you shoulder.."Yaya said.

Amu and Hinata looked over. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, and Amu gaped, horrified.

**"GRAVEYARD?!" **Amu screeched."This is supposed to be a ocean vacation! Why are we by a graveyard?!" Amu demanded.

"Oh that's where we're sleeping," Kukai said cheerfully.

"Kukai, you liar!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Wha? When...didn't you guys say you wanted to stay at a beach resort?" He asked, confused.

"This is not a beach resort," Hinata said softly, hiding behind Amu, afraid.

"Huh? This is a specially selected "Summer Tour with an Ocean View", that my Ojii-san invited us to," Kukai said, grinning.

"Hai, that's true," Tadase agreed.

"But's it looks so scary," Hinata muttered to herself.

Kukai grinned and grabbed and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him and away from Amu.

"Aww~! Come on Hinata-chan, it's not that scary!"

"....I guess it isn't that scary," Hinata said hesitently."....unless you're not with me."

His eyes widened in surprise at the last part, but he smiled.

"Of course, I'll always be here for you," he declared.

"Promise?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, promise," Kukai promised.

"Arigatou Kukai-kun-"

"Come on you two! Drop your bags and let's go swimming!" Amu exclaimed.

_

_

"Yadda!" Hinata yelled.

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Amu pleaded."Please come in and swim with us!"

"B-but-"

**"What she means to say is, "But if I swim, I have to take off my normal clothes and wear this revealing swimsuit"," **Taro translated.

**"Yep, then she would probably say, "I look like a slut"," **Kaito snickered.

**"Well if she looks like a slut, then's she a hot slut," **Taki reasoned.

"You're not helping!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"If you don't come in, then I'll show everyone, pictures of you, from when you were in pre-school," Amu said, smirking.

"Ah, Amu-chan, you're so cruel!" Hinata cried.

"All you have to do, is come in and swim with us," Amu retorted.

Hinata sighed and nodded reluctantly. She turned towards Nadeshiko.

"Can you watch over my stuff?" Hinata asked.

"Of course," Nadeshiko giggled, amused.

Hinata nodded and began to strip off her white strapless, summer dress. Hinata sworn that she saw Nadeshiko, and the rest of the boys blush. But she thought she was paranoid, when everyone looked normal. Hinata sighed and folded the summer dress neatly, handing it to Nadeshiko.

"Arigatou, Nadeshiko-chan," Hinata thanked.

Amu squealed and ran over to Hinata, hugging her.

"Hinata-chan, you look so sexy in your swimsuit!" she complimented.

Hinata said nothing but looked down at the sand, embarassed, She wore a bikini, which Amu had suggested was perfect for her. It was white with green and blue flowers decorated on it. The bikini had showed her well developed chest and curves. Hinata blushed when Amu started to drag Hinata down to the ocean. She could feel everyone's eyes, penetrating her back. She grabbed the person that was closest to her, which happened to be, Tadase. She smirked, and switched hers and Tadase's position. So that way, Amu was dragging Tadase instead of her. She sighed in relief, and was about to run back and grab her clothes, when she felt someone tug the top of her bikini. She squeaked out in surprise, and faced the person.

"Kukai-kun! What are you doing?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"You were about to run back to Fujisaki-san and change back into your normal clothes, weren't you?" Kukai guessed, smirking.

Hinata gaped at him, how did he know that she was about to change back into her normal clothes. Kukai chuckled and pulled her in a a hug, grinning.

"It was pretty obvious, Hinata-chan," he explained.

She blinked in surprise, before blushing.

"Don't tell Amu-chan," she pleaded softly," I don't want her going around, showing pictures of me from when I was young."

"Aww~! But I really want to see pictures of you," Kukai teased.

"Please Kukai-kun," Hinata pleaded again, looking at him with a begging face.

He blinked, and blushed because she was making that cute face again. Actually, she always had a cute face on her. It was one of the reasons, why she attracted so many boys (and girls).

"Fine, but you have to show me the pictures," Kukai sighed.

"Hai!" Hinata said happily, smiling."Only for you, I'll let you see it."

"Only for me," he agreed.

"Sugoi!" Yaya exclaimed."Is that a rocket of sand?!"

All of them turned where Yaya was pointing, and stared in awe. True to what Yaya said, it was a rocket made out of sand.

"Why don't we check it out?" Nadeshiko suggested.

Everyone agreed, and Nadeshiko grabbed Hinata's hands, and lead her away from Kukai. Everyone blinked. They could have sworn, Nadeshiko glared at Kukai for a minute.

_'It must be my imagination,' _everyone thought.

_

_

"Minna san, look," Hinata called out."There's a children's catgery for sand arts. And the winner gets an extra large fireworks."

"I want fireworks! I want fireworks!" Yaya whined.

"But only five people can attend in a group, so one of us can't particapate," Hinata continued."I guess I won't be participating, since I'm not very good at sculpting. So you guys will have a better chance of winning."

Nadeshiko said nothing but continued to smile. Hinata was obviously a good artist, better than Amu when she chara changed with Miki, she might say. But if Hinata doesn't want to particapate, then she wouldn't force her to.

"Are you sure?"Kukai asked, worried.

"Hai, I'm very sure," she reassured him.

"Let's all make a sculptor together!" Nadeshiko giggled, cutting into their conversation (on purpose).

**"The Hime and Ouji will come out together," **Temari said quietly.

"Did someone just said "Ouji"? You commoners?" Tadase asked darkly."Hmm...Ha ha ha ha! This time I have come, for it is time to build this King's castle! Let's go to work, for my sake! Take advantages of your strength!"

"Uhh...it's made out of sand," Kukai said."But it's fine, since it's summer."

"Let's win fireworks!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Let's all make different parts," Nadeshiko suggested."I'll make the roof!"

"I'll make the base!" Kukai exclaimed.

"I'll do the tower to over-see the world," Tadase darkly chuckled.

"I guess I'll do the gate," Amu sighed.

Yaya said nothing but started to make a sand-ribbon.

"Good luck, minna san," she giggled."And if you need me, I'll be at the Zen Resort."

_

_

"Who are you?" An old man, who Hinata knew was Kukai's Ojii-san at first glance, asked.

"Excuse me, Souma-san. But I am one of Souma Kukai-kun's friend, Hyuuga Hinata," she greeted, bowing in politeness.

"Hyuuga?!" he asked in surprise.

"Hai, is there something wrong with my last name?" Hinata asked, nervous.

Hyuugas were actually famous and were rich throughout the world. It wasn't until they died, that all the other companies started to suceed the Hyuuga Corparation. Ever since her clan died, the Hyuuga Corparation ended. Hinata remembered her father had arranged a marriage for her, with one of this famous dancing clan. She had forgotten what their last names started with though. People had tried to adopt her, because they tried to take her Hyuuga fortune. Luckily, Hinata was very intelligent back then, and she could see who wanted to adopt her for her money only.

"Gomen, but did your Otou-san, go by the name "Hiashi"?" he asked.

"Hai, he did," Hinata replied.

"I see.....Why don't you come inside and have some tea," he gestured.

"I would really like that," Hinata said, smiling.

"DAISUKE!" Souma-san shouted.

A teenager, Hinata guessed he was thirteen, stepped out of the temple. He had snow white hair and coal black eyes.

"Hai, Souma-sama?" he asked.

"Take Hyuuga-san's luggage to her room," he demanded.

"Ah, please, it's no problem!" Hinata panicked."I'm the one intruding, so I should carry the luggage to the room myself!"

"You're too modest, just like Hitomi-san," Souma-san sighed."Fine, then. Daisuke, show Hyuuga-san where her room is, and then escort her to my office."

"Hai, Souma-sama," Daisuke said, bowing.

"Good," he said, walking back into the temple.

They stood there in complete silence.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, just call me Hinata. Nice to meet you, Daisuke-kun," she greeted, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-san," he said, returning her smile."Why don't I show you your room?"

"Ah, that will be nice, arigatou."

She picked up her luggage and followed him, as he showed her where everything is.

"And this, is your room. I hope you have everything with you. You may go inside and unpack, once you're done, please come out. I will be waiting here, for you, and then I will escort you to Souma-sama's office," Daisuke said.

"Hai, Daisuke-san!" Hinata giggled.

He smiled and nodded, watching as she entered her room.

_

_

"Hyuuga-san," Souma-san called.

"Hai, Souma-san?" Hinata asked.

"Do you know, that I am one of your parent's old friends?" he asked, sipping his green tea.

"Not at all," Hinata replied."My parents have never told me anything about their friends. I was raised to be a prodigy, all of my life. I studied college algebra, science, English, and history. I also took all types of extra classes. Such as: Dancing, art, singing, playing instruments, cooking, and martial arts. Never in my life, had my parents told me about their friends. If they did, I was probably to busy to try to make them proud, then listening to them," Hinata informed.

"I see....you must have had a sad life, when your clan was alive," Souma-san sighed.

"It's not a big deal, Souma-san," Hinata shrugged."Even if I always tried to make my clan and parent's proud, I'm just glad I took all of those courses. I need those, when I grow older probably, and I really love doing most of those stuff. Most kids out there, are probably worst than me, that they can't recieve proper education. So I should be glad, that my parent's signed me up for all of those courses."

"You are too modest, just like your Okaa-san," he chukled.

"Haha, arigatou," Hinata laughed."I get that a lot."

Both of them started to exchange stories of their past-times. You know, about Hinata's parents before they died.

_

_

"IDIOTS!" Souma-san screamed."What have you been doing up till now?! The path to the ocean is dangerous when it's dark! Kukai! Why weren't you here! I'll put some initiative on you!"

"O-ojii-san! It's just that-"

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Tadase apologized.

Hinata sweatdropped at Souma-san's sudden change of personality. One minute, he's like a nice old man, the next minute, he's an extremely strict monk. She watched as he made all of them kneel as a punishment. He left them to theirselves, just as Daisuke came in. He rested his elbow onto her right shoulder.

"So, what happened?" he asked, grinning.

"Everyone came back late, so Souma-san is punishing them," Hinata informed.

"Ah, my legs are stuck!" Yaya complained.

"Don't complain everyone," Nadeshiko said, as she continued smiling, like nothing happened.

Tadase said nothing, but kept silent.

"Well this is a Zen Resort, isn't it?" Kukai retorted.

_'Kukai-kun's Ojii-san acts a lot like Kukai-kun,' _Amu thought.

_

_

"Let's play before the sand art!" Yaya exclaimed.

"You still can't swim?" Kukai asked Yaya, eyeing her floatie.

"It's fine!" Yaya pouted.

"Huh? Where's Amu-chan and Hinata-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Here!" both of them shouted.

"Sparkling summer waves!" Amu exclaimed."Extreme surfing!"

Hinata said nothing but continued to surf. It was one of the things she had learned, when her clan was alive.

"Amu-chi, you did a chara change with Ran!" Yaya whined.

"Sugoi," Nadeshiko said, staring at Hinata.

"You're amazing, Hinamori-san," Tadase praised.

"Arigatou for cheering for me!"

_'What is this speech?! It's embarassing, and not me!' _

Hinata laughed when Amu got too distracted, and lost balance.

**"We'll do a chara change too!" **Daichi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kukai agreed.

Hinata laughed as Kukai surfed next to her, and tackled her into the water.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, you got me," Hinata agreed, giggling.

_

_

"You're late!" Souma-san said.

"Nani? Even though we ran?" Kukai asked, panting.

"Honestly, what could you possibly doing so late?" he asked.

**"Sand art!" **Daichi exclaimed.**"Everyone was working hard!"**

**"The prize is fireworks!" **Pepe added.

"Did a voice just come from-"

"Right, at the sand art competition!" Kukai nervously exclaimed.

"There's an exhibit for everyone for everyone," Tadase added.

"Hmph. Anyway, a crime is a crime! Your punishment for today is.."

_

_

"He tricked us!" Amu complained.

"This is not a vacation!" Yaya whined.

"It's not so bad, there are four of us afterall!" Nadeshiko comforted."Doing it for yourself is fun, but not always-"

She sweatdropped as Amu cut her finger, and Yaya couldn't cut the carrots correctly. Hinata sighed and shook her head in dismay.

"I'll do all the cooking, so why don't you guys go help the boys', clean the bathroom?" Hinata suggested.

"Yay! Arigatou Hinata-chan!" Yaya exclaimed, grabbing Amu and dashing out the kitchen.

Hinata tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Nadeshiko-chan, why are you still here?" she asked.

"I prefer cooking, instead of cleaning the bathroom," Nadeshiko replied.

"Oh, okay then. Can you please pass me the carrots Yaya-chan messed up?"

"Of course."

Nadeshiko passed the carrots towards Hinata, who accepted it gratefully. Hinata washed the carrots, and carefully cut it into pieces.

"You're very good at cooking," Nadeshiko complimented.

"Arigatou Nadeshiko-chan," Hinata said softly, blushing.

She put the knife down and moved across the kitchen to prepare some rice.

"Hinata-chan, watch out-"

Hinata slipped on a piece of cucumber, that Amu left on the floor. She snapped her eyes shut and waited to hit the floor. Surprisingly, she landed on to something soft. She opened her eyes and squeaked in surprise, when she saw Nadeshiko. She could pratically feel her breath, breathing on face. Hinata and Nadeshiko blushed, which Hinata thought was wierd, since both of them were girls.

"Hinata-chan, daijobu?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Hai," Hinata answered softly."But the question is: Are _you _okay?"

"Un," Nadeshiko laughed.

Hinata slowly got off Nadeshiko, accidently placing her hand on top of Nadeshiko's chest. She was surprised that she felt a very flat chest, almost like a boy's. She patted it Nadeshiko's chest, multiple times. She then reached to Nadeshiko's hair and pulled it out of a pony-tail. She was surprised to see, Nadeshiko looked quite masculine.

"Nadeshiko-chan, are you perhaps, a boy?" Hinata asked

"W-what are you talking about?" Nadeshiko nervously asked, laughing.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Nadeshiko.

"If you're a girl, you wouldn't mind if I pulled down your pants, right? After all, we're both _girls _right?" Hinata suspiciously asked.

"I-I...fine," Nadeshiko sighed."I'm a boy."

"Oh....," Hinata said."I knew there was something off about you."

"I noticed," Nadeshiko chuckled."In art class, you sketched me as a boy."

"Ano, is your name actually Nadeshiko?" Hinata asked, leaning in.

"M-my real name is Nagihiko," she, or should I say he, stuttered.

"Hmm..I won't rat out your secret, since I have no business in your personal life," Hinata said."But I get to call you by your real name, when we're alone, agreed?"

"Agreed," Nagihiko softly said.

Hinata got off of him, and helped Nagihiko up.

"Can you pass me the seaweed, Nagihiko-kun?" Hinata asked politely.

"Sure," Nagihiko chuckled.

_'Maybe her finding out my secret, isn't that bad,_' he thought.

_

_

"Sugoi!" Tadase complimented, the food.

"You'll make a good wife one day," Kukai commented, scarfing down his food.

Hinata blushed bright red and murmured a small thanks. Nadeshiko (who is actually Nagihiko), leaned in and kissed her cheek in a "friendly" way. Hinata's blush darkened, since she knew that Nadeshiko was actually a boy. Nagihiko inwardly smirked, he had an advantage, since everyone (except Hinata) thought he was a girl. This way, he would have an advantage to hug, hold, and touch her. And everyone would think that his actions were a friendly one.

"Arigatou for making the food, Hinata-chan," Nadeshiko said, giggling.

"It's no problem, after all, you did help me make the food," Hinata murmured.

"Ah, Hinata-hime is so modest, as usual," Daisuke teased, entering the room.

The snowy boy sat between Kukai and Hinata, scooting towards Hinata. He placed his elbow on the table and leaned on it, smirking at Hinata. He ignored the glare Kukai and Nagihiko sent him.

"Hello Daisuke-kun, would you like some food?" Hinata offered.

"I'd love some Hinata-hime," he answered, smiling."If you feed it to me."

"Datte," Hinata said softly.

"Onegai, Hinata-hime?" he pleaded.

She blushed as everyone stared at the two, waiting for her reaction. She sighed and reluctantly nodded. She took her chopsticks, and picked up a piece of sushi.

"Open your mouth," she said.

He opened his mouth wide as she popped the sushi into his mouth. They were so oblivious to the jealous glares coming from Kukai and Nagihiko.

_

_

"No Kaito," Hinata hissed."What if we get caught?"

**"We'll only get caught if you keep getting louder," **Taki retorted.

**"Please put on your kimono, Hinata-sama," **Taro said.

**"Oneeegaaiiii," **Kaito pleaded.

Hinata sighed, she felt as if she was sighing a lot these days. She took the kimono and changed into it. The obi was black with some white petals decorated at the bottom. Hinata tied her hair into a side pony-tail. Hinata quietly sneaked out of the temple and met up with Nadeshiko, Amu, and Yaya outside. Nadeshiko and Yaya had wondered off somewhere, leaving Amu and Hinata.

"Didn't she say, to meet her at the shrine, along with everyone else?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

_

_

"Amu-chan, where are you?" Hinata cried out.

On the way to the shrine, both Hinata and Amu got seperated, when they took a shortcut from the graveyard. And Hinata's charas went with Amu's charas. Now Hinata was lost and alone, in the graveyard. Another thing Hinata hated, was being lost and alone in a graveyard, like one of those classic horror movies. She wondered around, trying to find the shrine. She heard the bushes and darted her eyes around, scared. She let out a cry as something touched, more like grab, her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata stared, her eyes teary, and was shocked to see Kukai. She tackled him, and held onto him tightly. Kukai held her, surprised, before breaking into a laughter.

"Don't tell me you were actually scared?" Kukai chuckled.

Hinata looked up at him, and Kukai felt his throat go dry. She looked so vulnerable, well she always looked vulnerable, but she looked more vulnerable than usual.

K-kukai-kun...I-I'm so s-scared," she cried out.

He wrapped his arms around her, petite figure, tightly.

"I'm right here," he comforted."Like I promised: I'll always be here for you," he comforted.

"A-arigatou, K-kukai-kun," she softly muttered."Y-you're a-always t-there f-for m-me."

"It's no problem," he replied, smiling at her gently."Can you you get up?"

She tried moving her legs to stand, but fell in the process. Luckily, Kukai caught her, and placed her on his back carefully. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, so she wouldn't fall off.

"Arigatou Kukai-kun, I don't know what I would do without you," Hinata said.

_'Me neither,' _he thought.

_

_

"Playing in a graveyard!" Souma-san screamed."YOU IDIOTS!"

Hinata flinched at his tone, it reminded her of Hiashi, when he used to scold her because she did something wrong.

"Hyuuga-san, daijobu?" Souma-san asked in concern, his personality taking a 360 degrees.

Everyone sweatdropped and waited for Hinata to answer.

"I'm okay," Hinata answered."I just got frightened in the graveyard a little bit, and it seems as if my legs aren't working right now."

"I see..." he said sternly."...Daisuke, carry Hyuuga-san to her room."

"Hai, Souma-sama."

"Ch-chotto matte, Ojii-san!" Kukai exclaimed."I can carry Hinata-chan to her room!"

"No, I don't trust you to take her to her room," he denied."I want to be sure that you don't make my friend's daughter, pregnant."

Kukai and Hinata blushed bright red in embarassment, as everyone else burst into laughing fits.

"It's not like that!" Kukai protested.

"You can say whatever you want Kukai, but Daisuke will take her to her room," Souma-san said.

Daisuke snickered and carried Hinata, bridal style. Yaya and Amu squealed, and Kukai (and Nagihiko secretly) glared at Daisuke.

"Let's go Hinata-hime," Daisuke said.

"Umm..hai," Hinata hesitently replied, blushing."Oyasumi, minna san."

"Oyasumi," everyone replied.

Daisuke carried Hinata to her room, leaving everyone to face the wrath of Kukai's Ojii-san.

"KNEEL! AND STAY LIKE THAT!" he ordered.

Everyone obliged to his orders, afraid they might died if they disobeyed. Kukai and Nagihiko balled their hands into a fist, jealous of how Daisuke get to escort Hinata to her room.

_

_

"Oh, last night was terrible," Yaya complained."He made us sit, like, forever."

"But it was fun," Tadase said.

"Today's the sand art competition, so let's give it our best," Nadeshiko giggled.

Hours passed as they continued to work on it, and Hinata and Daisuke stood by, cheering them on.

"It's done!" Everyone exclaimed.

Everyone stared at it, and simultaneously sweatdropped. Mulitple ribbons decorated, by Yaya. An isthmus tower, that was obviously done by Tadase. Large soccer balls by Kukai, and Japanese styled roof by Nadeshiko. And last but not least, Hell's gate by Amu. A pregnant of silence engulfed them.

"What is it?" Kukai asked.

"Where did this thing come from?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Disconnected cooperation," Daisuke answered.

"....."

Everyone began to laugh wildly at their sand sculpture.

"Damn, I guess we lost after all," Kukai sighed.

"Of course, of course," Nadeshiko said.

"I really wanted to light the fireworks," Yaya whined.

"Ahem," Souma-san coughed."You all tried your hardest until the end of the competition."

"Ojii-san?" Kukai asked.

Souma-san handed all of them a large box of sparklers.

"You can hang out until night today," he grinned.

Everyone had fun, playing with the sparklers. Hinata sat down and stared out at the ocean. She felt someone sit beside her, and glanced over. She was not surprised to see Daisuke. Over the past few days, Daisuke and hers had become best friends. Actually, you can say, sibling-like. Daisuke said she reminded him of his Imouto. She had the same first name of his sister, and he would always call her Hinata-hime. Hinata did not mind that he would call her Hinata-hime, since she knew, that he called her that, because he missed his Imouto. That is, before his clan past away. Both of them had a lot of things in common.

"You'll come and visit us sometimes, won't you?" he asked.

"Of course, Daisuke-kun," Hinata answered.

"That's good, because I have a feeling I'll miss you," Daisuke grinned.

"We could always mail each other," Hinata suggested.

"Of course, but I prefer talking face-to-face with the person," Daisuke chuckled.

"Hinata-chan!" Amu called out."Come play with us!"

"It'll be more fun!" Tadase encouraged.

Hinata and Daisuke stood up together. They each exchanged a grin.

"Last one's the rotten egg!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"You're on!"

_

**End of Special Chapter**

_

**Akuma: **Well, this is the fourth chapter. Please review.


	5. Stolen Charas

"Ohayou! Gomenesai for being late!" Nikaidou cheerfully said."The staff meeting ran late!"

"Ugh," Sanjo scoffed."Quickly take your seat before its' over! You're calm with the exception of school, don't act like that!"

"Haha, it's a habit," Nikaidou explained.

"Why a school sensei, even though you hate kids?" Sanjou asked, sneering at him.

"Well, it's my strategy for efficient recovery of the troubled children's eggs," Nikaidou smirked.

"The embryo is a special egg. It's overflowing with dreams and wishes of children, the egg is most likely hidden," Sanjou retorted."So our Utau will be very useful."

"Is that so?" Nikaidou questioned."The one who will find the embryo, will be me."

"No, I will!"

"Stop it!" the mysterious man shouted."You hot heads, hurry up and get results for our lords!"

"Leave it to me, director," Sanjou said.

"I'll definetly fine the embryo for our lord," Nikaidou chuckled.

_

_

"We somehow managed to finish sorting by category," Tadase said.

"This is always a handful," Nadeshiko sighed.

"I'm tired," Kukai complained, slumping in his chair.

"Guardians sure do a lot of desk work, don't they Hinata-chan," Amu asked.

"Hai," Hinata replied.

"Sorry to make you accompany us," Tadase apologized.

"Even though you guys are the White Joker and Joker," Kukai added.

"It was no big deal," Amu said.

"Because we were bored out of our minds," Hinata added.

Amu elbowed her in the rib, making her yelp. She glared at the smirking Amu.

"What's wrong with telling the truth?" she asked herself.

"Everything," Nagihiko whispered, next to her.

She blushed in embarassment, when she realized Nagihiko heard her.

"Oh, my. The black tea you made is delicious," Nadeshiko (who we all know is Nagihiko) complimented.

"Candies," Yaya said darkly."I want to eat candies!"

"Gomenesai, I didn't make any today," Nadeshiko apologized, sweatdropping.

"Keep it together, Yaya-chan!" Amu comforted.

"Then, let's get some ice cream!" Yaya suggested."There is a great ice cream shop, near my place!"

"Gomenesai, I have plans to study after this," Nadeshiko apologized, again.

"I have to make an appearance at the soccer club,"Kukai informed.

"I have plans too," Tadase said, though Hinata could tell he was lying.

"Ja ne!" they exclaimed, leaving the Ace and two Jokers alone.

Amu laughed nervously, before dashing out the Royal Garden, leaving Hinata and Yaya. Hinata turned towards Yaya and smiled.

"What type of ice cream would you like?" Hinata I asked.

"Yaya wants vanilla, Hina-chi!" Yaya exclaimed.

_

_

Hinata watched, amazed as she saw all the ballerinas started to stretch. She remembered when her parents forced her to take dance lessons, similar to ballet. Hinata giggled when remembered she couldn't even do a full stretch at first.

"Hina-chi, watch me, watch me!" Yaya exclaimed.

Hinata grinned when Yaya did a full stretch, and leaned all the way down.

"You are very talented, Yaya-chan," Hinata praised.

"Arigatou, Hina-chi!"

"Yaya-chan, weren't we supposed to get some ice cream on our way home?" Hinata asked, tilting her head.

"Gomen," Yaya apologized."A performance is coming up, so I can't miss pratice! Just wait a bit!"

"Hai," Hinata giggled.

**"Damn, some of these chicks are hot!" **Taki commented.

**"I really don't want to be here," **Taro muttered, twitching in aggravation.

**"Fuck no," **Kaito cursed.**"You'd rather be hanging out with Miki, wouldn't you?"  
**

Taro said nothing but blinked, with his emotionless face as usual. The ballet sensei suddenly enetered the room. Her skin was wrinkly, and she looked very old.

"How are my wonderful fairies today~?" she enthusiasticly, asked.

_'The sensei's over the top,_' Hinata thought.

She watched as the sensei twirled over to Yaya.

"How is the lesson going?" she asked, singing.

"I'm doing my best!" Yaya childishly exclaimed.

She spotted Hinata and tip-toed over to her, fastly. She watched as the sensei eyed her body. She was kinda sad, since Amu forced her to wear a skirt.._again._

"Stand up!" the sensei demanded.

Hinata stood up, just as the sensei said. Another thing her clan drilled into Hinata before they died, proper manners. Hinata was not allowed to disobey or disrespect adults at all. If she did, there would be a cruel and harsh punishment.

"You there, you have long legs and arms," the sensei complimented."You may have the gift of ballet, try dancing for a moment!"

"Eh?"

"Sounds good, Hina-chi!" Yaya exclaimed."Just try it!"

Hinata sighed and nodded. She slowly lifted her legs up, to waist-level, and made herself twirl. She could feel herself smile, when she did it perfectly. Just like when her clan was alive, and she would always dance in front of them. She lifted her arms above her, and felt her body become controlled by her memories. She remembered when she would always twirl her body, leap from one side to another, add some flips and cartwheels to make ballet look much more fun. And she was performing all of these, just like when her clan was alive. She stopped and ended it with, landing in a full split. She stood up and bowed, when everyone started to clap.

"Sugoi!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"She's so much better than Mai-tei!"

"And she looks so much nicer!"

"Wonderful~!" the sensei praised."You have a beautiful talent! Have you ever taken ballet before?"

"Hai, I have," Hinata answered.

"What is your name my dear?!"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga-chan, would you like to join the ballet dance class?!"

"Arigatou, but iie," Hinata politely rejected."I have guardian duties, and then I have to take care of my kawaii Imouto."

_'So cool!' _everyone and the sensei thought.

"Flower fairy number two-san, can you move?" a young girl asked, more like demanded."The prima needs to pratice."

"Ah, gomen Mai-tei," Yaya apologized, moving to the side.

Mai strided forward and asked the others to move. Hinata could've sworn, that Mai glared at her, while passing.

"Listen all my faries, we're going to get started!" the sensei exclaimed."First off, we'll start with scene one's, flower fairy movement."

"Hina-chi, be sure to watch me!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Un," Hinata agreed."Hmm, Yaya's pretty good...but she's not rai-"

"-sin her legs at all," Mai said blankly.

Hinata turned towards Mai, and offered the girl a smile. Mai blinked, before glaring at her. Mai then entered the recital, dancing gracefully.

**"What a bitch," **Taki and Kaito hissed.

**"Agreed," **Taro said.

Hinata gasped and rushed over when Mai fell. She kneeled down immediatly.

"Mai-san, daijobu?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"This is nothing," Mai replied, wincing in pain.

Hinata sighed and picked her up bridal style.

"Sensei, show me wear the locker rooms are," Hinata said."Mai-san probably sprained her ankle."

"Hai!"

_'Wah, she's like an Ouji!' _every girl thought, blushing.

_

_

"This is a bad sprain," Hinata said, analyzing her injury."At this rate, you won't be able to appear in this week's performance."

"I can do it!" Mai disagreed.

Kaito did a chara change to Hinata secretly. Hinata raised and eyebrow at her, smirking.

"Fine, you can do it-"

"But Hyuuga-chan!" the sensei interrupted.

"-but you have to stand on both of your legs, and walk around," Hinata finished."If you can do that, then you're fine."

Mai stood up and gasped in pain, when leaned on her right foot. Hinata caught her, and placed her onto the bench carefully.

"See, you can't do it," Hinata said haughtly, smirking at the glaring girl.

"I guess, for this event, we will have to use a stand-in," the sensei sighed."May I ask you to be the Prima's subsitute, Yuiki Yaya-san?"

"M-me?" Yaya asked, surprised.

"Let's keep our pace," the sensei said."Maika-san, wait here, until your Okaa-san arrives."

"Hai," Mai softly said.

Hinata watched as the sensei and Yaya left the room, to continue their recital. Hinata patted Mai's head, until Mai smacked her head away. Mai glared at her, dislike showing in her eyes. Hinata smirked at the girl. She was still in chara change from Kaito.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Comforting you," Hinata blankly replied."You look sad, so I'm trying to cheer you up."

"Well it's not working," she sneered.

"Stop being a bitch," Hinata said.

Mai's eyes widened and she stared in shock at Hinata.

"Wha-"

"I said, "Stop being a bitch". Nobody likes, because you act like one. But they do respect your passion for ballet, and how well you can dance," Hinata said."You want to be prima, right? I can gurantee this, if you stop being a total bitch, and start treating everyone better, you will get better at ballet."

Hinata saw Mai's eyes start to become teary.

"The only way you'll learn, is to hear the truth," Hinata informed."Besides, it's not the end of the world, just because you can't do ballet for one week. Think about it Mai-san, ja ne."

Mai sat there, alone.

_

_

"Yaya-chan is the prima?!" Kukai asked, shocked."I thought you ended up as a tree, or even a rock."

"I'm doing because we have no choice," Yaya pouted."And there aren't any rocks!"

"I was honestly surprised too," Hinata giggled.

"Surely, ballet isn't only about giving an impressive performance," Amu said.

"Don't start too, Amu-chi!" Yaya complained.

**"But ballet is the best!" **Ran exclaimed.

**"I can do it better!" **Pepe bragged, challenging Suu.

**"Oh my," **Temari said.**"If it involves dancing, I'll never lose."**

**"It's not quite like that," **Daichi sighed.

**"Hmph, I can do something this menial!" **Kiseki said, and started to do some wierd kind of dance.

All of the charas stopped and stared at the dancing Kiseki.

**"How gay," **all of Hinata's charas snickered.

Miki sat by herself, drawing, as usual.

"It was a shame Mai-san was injured, just before the performance," Nadeshiko commented.

"Yeah," Hinata sighed.

_'Man, I acted like such a bitch yesterday, when I did a chara change with Kaito. What I said to her was pretty cruel, but it was the truth. She needed to see someone else's point of view, instead of hers most of the time,' _Hinata thought.

"No need to worry at all. "My dream is to be a world famous ballerina. Recitals are just child's play." That's what she's always saying," Yaya mocked.

"What an uptight chara," Kukai commented.

"I wonder..."

_

_

Mai stumbled out of the hospital, carrying a crutch. She let tears cascade down her cheeks.

"I wanted to be the prima," she cried to herself."I always praticed my hardest. Everything...it was all pointless."

Nikaidou walked past her with an evil smirk.

_'Found you,' _he thought._'The egg inside you, reveals everything.'_

_

_

Hinata stared at the planetarium, that Amu told her about. Hinata sighed and pushed the door open, walking in. She gasped in amazement, when she saw all of those stars and the sky changing colors.

"How unusual, to have customers," a masculine voice chuckled.

Hinata averted her eyes and stared at the person, who so greatly resembled Tadase, except he looked like the older version. He ushered her to sit next to him.

"Are you the manager for this planetarium?" Hinata hesitently asked.

"Hai, but it's just a part time job," he answered."It's mostly maintenace, but sometimes, I do private showing."

_'He reminds me of Hotori-san,' _Hinata thought.

"This is a mysterious place," he continued."Even if it's a place everyone forgot, lost children come to visit. I wonder if I'm one too..The stories ends with the lost children looking at the stars."

"Are you a writer?" Hinata questioned.

"It's not published," he answered."I'm just a beginner, egg writer. To someday be a writer, is my dream."

"Even though you're an adult, you still have a dream?"

"Of course."

_'Dreams,' _she thought, remembering when Ikuto smashed the X egg.

"What is it that you've lost?"

"...An adult told me, only a small amount of people, will ever realize their dreams," Hinata hesistently answered."Was he joking? After all, why must they have to be perfect person? Dreams? I wonder if the "Would-be-self" and trying hard, have no meaning."

He glanced over to the depressed Hinata.

"I'll tell you a writer's secret," he said quietly."Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty from the beggining, weren't fulfilled. In the beginning of the story, the main character is lacking. "She and the Ouji lived happily ever after", goes on the last page, right? From the beginning, the hime has nothing, so that's not where the story starts. The little girl who says "This isn't enough", becomes the story's main character. "

_'The story main character...'_

___

___

Hinata grimaced as she was forced to wear a white tut with some black laces decorating it. She sighed as they decided to dress her up as a doll, just like Amu does to her. Hinata saw the depressed Mai and strided over to her.

"I thought I already told you, it's not the end of the world, just because you can't perform."

_"_I don't care about the other performances," Mai quietly said."My Okaa-san got hurt, and had to retire from ballet. It was all trvial, in an instant. You get all built up, only to lose it all. It all disappears that easily. There's no use, trying hard."

_'Those eyes! They remind me of Hatoba-san's, when her X chara was born!' _she thought.

She gasped in shock as a X chara broke through the window.

"Hina-chi, that can't be-"

"It's Mai-san's X chara!" Hinata exclaimed.

**"Un Deux Trois!!" **the X chara exclaimed.

"Mai-san!" Hinata and Yaya screamed.

"Leave it to me!" Yaya said." Chara change: Pretty~, cutie~, love baby! Gaint rattle strike! "

Hinata sweatdropped as the X chara kicked the rattle back easily, and it landed on Yaya.

**"Fuck, she's crying!" **Kaito growled.

**"Because she's a baby!" **Taki explained.

**"Shut up, and pay attention to the X chara!" **Taro hissed.

_

_

**"Nya, Ikuto, this is the place," **Yoru said.**"There's indication of a X chara!"  
**

Ikuto said nothing but stared at Hinata and the X chara.

_

_

**"Hinata-sama," **Kaito said.

"Chara Nari: Dark Akuma!"

From afar, Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise and astonishment. Hinata looked at herself, and sweatdropped. (Go to my profile page and click on the link that says Kaito.)

_'The lock, how come she has it?!' _he thought.

**_'Okaa-san, you're quitting ballet? Even though you were so pretty? In one instant, everything is broken and over. It looks like I'm going to be just like Okaa-san.'_**

"Hey, don't be such a bitch! So what if you had an accident?! Don't say that the time your mother spent was useless, or a waste of time! Remember what I said, Mai-san?!" Hinata asked."You have plenty of other performances, you don't need to act as if the world is ending, just because you can't perform this time! You don't see Yaya-chan giving up, just because she fell!"

Hinata grinned as the X chara stood paralyzed, from her words. She gripped her staff and smashed it into the X chara, watching as it became purified. The White Joker and Joker are both different. The White Joker can only purify eggs/charas, if she smashes it. Whilst the Joker has to make sure she purifies it correctly. And you don't really have to do those flashy sayings, it's just to make it seem better. Hinata smiled as the purified chara, danced over to her.

**"Mergi Beaucoup," **she sang.**"I'll learn from being made to dance in red shoes! The next time I'm born, I'll be with toe shoes! Bonne nuit, Hinata-chan, until the day we meet again!"  
**

Hinata nodded as the chara went back into her egg. Hinata averted her eyes to the window, and blinked. She saw Ikuto, staring at her with a shocked expression. She glared at him and turned away, undoing the chara change with Kaito.

**"Hinata-sama, what do we do about Mai-san and Yaya-san?" **Taro asked.

Hinata sweatdropped at the unconcious girl, and the crying baby.

_

_

Hinata twitched in aggravation.

"Onegai Hina-chi! Nobody else can subsitute for Flower Fairy number two, and sensei really likes you!" Yaya pleaded."And you're very good and talented! And I'm sure you already memorized the part for the flower fairies!"

It was true, she did. Hinata had photographic memory, achieved through hard work, because she wasn't born with it.

"Onega-"

"Fine!" Hinata snapped."I'll do it, but you owe me!"

"Arigatou Hina-chi!" Yaya exclaimed.

Yaya dragged Hinata into the locker room, and to change their clothes.

_

_

"Wah, I never knew Hinata-chan could dance," Amu gasped.

"Me neither," Nadeshiko agreed, staring at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and closed her eyes, as she started to twirl her body. Every step she made, was perfect. Kukai felt himself blushing, when the bottom of her tutu lifted, and he could see her tights.

_'I feel like a pervert,' _he thought.

"My, don't you think that blue-haired girl, is talented?" one of the old ladies whispered.

"Hai, and she's very beautiful," the old lady's friend replied."Whoever she marries, must treat her like a hime."

"I know what you mean. She looks so fragile, it seems like with one touch, she can break down."

_'How true is that?' _Kukai thought, grinning.

"I wonder what her name is, and if she'll be interested in my grand-son."

"Funny, I wanted to introduce her to my grand-son also."

_'Damn old ladies. If they do, I'm going to beat the crap out of their grand-sons,' _Kukai thought, grinding his teeth.

Tadase laughed at Kukai's jealous expression. Of course, he knew that his best friend, had a large crush on the Hyuuga.

_

_

"Good job Yuiki-san," Mai praised, smiling."You missed seven steps, and fell twice but, it was the greatest stage. I won't lose to you next time."

"Ehhh, I see you're finally taking my suggestion," Hinata said, smirking.

Yes, sadly, Hinata's chara change with Kaito's personality, still didn't wear off. Mai glared at Hinata.

"I will surpass you Hyuuga," Mai hissed.

"Hmm, we'll see about that, Mai_-chan," _Hinata teased.

Mai blushed and turned away, muttering a few curses.

_

_

"Why does she have the humpty lock?" Ikuto wondered.

He held the dumpty key in his hands tightly. He snapped his eyes close and began to day-dream of her.

_

_

"Saeki Nobuko's guardian spirit divination for today!" Nobuko-sensei announced on t.v."The guardian spirits are whispering, today's lucky for you!"

"Nani?" Amu asked "boredly".

"Nobuko-sensei always startles me," Hinata sighed.

"Pick the egg, with the color you like!" Nobuko-sensei said.

"Pink! Pink-chan!" Ami exclaimed.

"Divination is so dumb," Amu said.

_'Red, I pick red,' _was what Amu was actually thinking.

Hinata giggled quietly at Amu's behavior. Hinata watch Amu's gaping face as they announced red was the worst luck. No doubt, judging from Amu's reaction, Amu picked red.

_'Baka,' _Hinata silently snickered.

_

_

"Oh that Ami-chan," Amu sighed."No doubt will our parents find out, about our guardian charas."

"Oh don't worry about that!" Nadeshiko giggled."Only those with guardian charas, can see them. I have Temari out at my house all the time, and nobody ever notices her."

"Ah, Nadeshiko-chan, you change fast!" Amu exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I wonder if small children can see them, before their heart's eggs come out?" Nadeshiko wondered.

Hinata knew she resembled a tomato right now. She really felt uncomfortable with a _boy _in the locker room. Especially if that _boy _is your _best friend._ She was about to slide her gym shirt on, until one of the girls grabbed her hand.

"Sugoi Hyuuga-chan!" the girl exclaimed.

Everyone turned their attention to Hinata and the fan-girl.

"You're already wearing a bra, just like Saaya-chan!"

All the girls suddenly sighed in awe, wanting to start wearing a bra too. Hinata's blush deepened, if it was actually possible, when the girl squeezed them.

"Sugoi! It's so huge!"

Hinata swatted her hands away and slid on her gym shirt. She nervously laughed and gave them a crooked smile. Normally, she wouldn't care. But hello! Nagihiko is Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko is a _boy! _She did not want to be seen half naked, in front of the opposite sex, until she was married.

_

_

Hinata did a side-flipped and caught the ball with her left hand.

"Pass it to me, Hinata-chan!" Amu exclaimed.

Hinata nodded and passed the ball to Amu, and she caught it, throwing it at a fifth grader swiftly.

"Kyaah! They're both so cool!"

"You two have perfect form," Nadeshiko complimented.

"Haha, dodge ball is kinda my strong point," Amu said.

"I took martial arts when I was young, so it's very easy to catch,dodge, and throw," Hinata softly said.

**"You know, you'd be better if you chara change," **Kaito said.

**"Would you shut up, we might get caught," **Taro hissed.

**"Impossible, nobody can see us, unless they have their own guardian chara," **Taki pointed out.

Hinata watched as Nikaidou take Amu's guardian eggs away from her. Nikaidou then strolled over to Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, you can't have those in the gym," Nikaidou informed.

He managed to steal Kaito's and Taro's eggs away from her, much to her dismay.

"Please hand over your last egg," Nikaidou said.

Hinata felt herself, do a slight chara change with Taki. She smiled and stuffed Taki's egg, between her chest.

"Gomenesai Nikaidou-sensei," Hinata said, in a sugary tone."If you want the last egg, you're going to have to get it yourself."

She winked her eyes at him a couple of times, flashing him a flirtatious smile. Nikadou blushed bright red, putting a hand over his face. Who knew an elementary kid, could so seductive and erotic. Hinata let out a giggle as he gave up, and went back to the classroom. When he was gone, her chara change became undone immediatly. She was glad the only people who witnissed this, was Nadeshiko and Amu. Both of them were gaping at her in shock.

"Taki," Hinata called out.

**"Hai, Hinata-sama?"**

"Please tell me I also didn't wish for a flirty personality."

**"You didn't wish for a flirty personality," **Taki told her.

"Are you serious?"

**"Nope, you just told me to tell you, so I did!" **he replied, grinning.

_'Damn, and I still gotta get Kaito and Taro back.'_

Hinata twitched when Amu stared at Tadase, dazed. She did a cartwheel, and caught a ball aimed at her, just in time. She stared at Tadase, and suddenly grinned, throwing it at him. She frowned when he caught it.

"He really does look like him," Amu said.

"Who?" Nadeshiko asked, curious.

"The school planetarium manager," Amu answered."Somehow, Tadase-kun looks a lot like him."

"Huh? If you mean that old building, it's disabled and no one's there. It's a really old building, so they're going to tear it down soon. The projector's so old, that it's broken, and it won't move. There's probably no manager there."

"The-then the person I met was a gh-!"

"Here comes the ball~!"

Nadeshiko gasped as the ball slammed into her stomach.

"Nadeshiko-chan, daijobu?" Hinata asked, worried.

"You've got some nerve, punk!" Nadeshiko growled, aiming balls at the fifth graders.

_

_

"Nani?!" Amu screamed."You lost them!"

"That's right," Nikaidou said."I was certain I put them on my desk. I'll pay you-"

"No way!" Amu shrieked.

"You know, it's strange," Nikaidou said."It's almost as if they grew eggs and walked away. I wonder where you can buy-"

"It's fine! Ja ne, Nikaidou-sensei!" Amu exclaimed, running out of the room.

Hinata followed Amu out of the room, walking though.

"Be careful on your way back," Nikaidou said, smirking.

_

_

"Kaito, Taro, where are you?!" Hinata asked, searching through the place.

**"Hinata-sama," **Taki yawned.**"I'm gonna go home, okay?"  
**

Hinata stared at her chara and nodded. She started to run everywhere and search for her two charas.

**"Nya~, what are you doing?"**

Hinata looked up at the tree, still panting, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Yoru.

"Yoru, do you know where my two charas, Taro and Kaito, are?!" Hinata asked.

**"Do I know, or don't know, nya~?"  
**

Hinata glared at the tiny blue chara neko.

**"It might effective to go to my troops, to discover something, nya~," **Yoru answered, smirking.**"But you have to come to the meeting place, nya~."  
**

"Whatever it takes!"

_

_

**"Where are we?" **Ran asked.

**"Did we escape?" **Suu asked.

**"Fuck!" **Kaito exclaimed, trying to break out of his egg.

**"I see you guys are finally awake," **Taro sighed.

**"What do we do?" **Miki asked.**"We're all trapped, the only one who is missing is Taki-kun."**

**"Damn that bastard!" **Kaito growled.

**"Now now, calm down Kaito-kun," **Ran said.

"**Calm down?! Calm down?! We've been fucking kidnapped, and you want me to clam down?!" **

Ran flinched and whimpered.

**"She's only trying to help," **Suu said softly.

_CLICK_

"Hello Hinamori Amu's and Hyuuga Hinata's eggs," Nikaidou said."Have you woken up?"

**"Ah, it's Amu-chan's sensei!"**

**"What's with the tape?!" **Miki demanded.

**"We can't get out you damn bastard!" **Kaito growled.

"It's my personal guardian egg sealing tape," Nikaidou mused."You guys can't come out from there anymore.

**"What are you going to do with us?!" **Ran asked.

"My hobby is cooking," Nikaidou explained, grinning."You can use your imagination."

**"That's not your true reason, and you know it," **Taro hissed.

"Smart angel," Nikaidou mocked."Oh, it's already starting. On the road life's mecca, we're going to..."

_

_

**"It's a bit farther, nya~," **Yoru informed.

"Ok, but Yoru, why are we walking on top of the fence?" Hinata asked, trying to balance herself.

**"Just trust me, nya~. Now jump on the roof!"**

Hinata frowned, she had no problem with that, but she leaped onto the ground instead. She didn't want to get injured just in case, cause her family would probably be worried. She was amazed to see people on stages. Singing, dancing, or playing an instrument. Lights were sparkled everywhere, and everyone looked as if they were enjoying themselves. Her ears twitched when she caught a melody, that didn't fit into the cheerness atmosphere at all. She closed her eyes and followed her sense of hearing. She stopped in place and opened her eyes, surprised to see Ikuto, playing the violin.

_'The song...it's so painful,' _Hinata thought.

Ikuto snapped his eyes opened and stopped playing immediatly, his eyes focused on Hinata.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto asked.

"No-nothing," Hinata timidly replied.

She flinched when she remembered he smashed the X egg. But even if he did do that, how could he play such a beautiful, yet painful, music? She noticed a glint come from his violin case, and notcied it was a key. A key that looked as if, it matched her humpty lock.

"That key," Hinata murmured softly.

Ikuto looked at her, and held up the key she mentioned.

"This is the "Dumpty Key"," he said."That "Humpty Lock" of yours, make a pair with my key."

She noticed he was close to her, that she could feel him breathing on her neck. But she didn't back away, because she knew he only wanted to see if his Dumpty Key fitted her Humpty Lock. She noticed how his eyelashes were long, and instantly felt the need to smack herself. Why the hell did she just think that right now? Was there something wrong with her?

_'She smells like lavender,' _Ikuto thought, smiling._'My favorite.'_

"The keyhole is plugged," Ikuto mentioned.

"But how?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Ikuto answered."But see you later."

"Eh, you're leaving?" she questioned."Will you finish that piece from before?"

"It's already over," he replied.

"You won't play on the main street? Even though more people could hear you."

"I didn't come here, to make them listen.....Those people have ambitions to go pro, don't they? Because they have a dream...."

"What about you, Tsukiyomi?"

"You really are a kid," Ikuto sighed.

"Even if you have a dream, your age doesn't mean anything," Hinata said softly."Then why do you play? Why do you play the violin?

Ikuto turned to face her, and flashed her a smirk.

"Because I'm a kid," he said.

Hinata giggled and smiled happily, forgetting the incident of when Ikuto smashed the X egg.

"So will you play?"

"Yadda."

"Please?"

"I'll play if you sing," Ikuto said.

"Oh, ok! I remember this song that my Okaa-sama would use to sing when I was young! She and my Otou-sama were from different clan, so they had trouble when they wanted to be together! It goes like this-"

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

Ikuto was amazed that she actually sang. But he was even more amazed and mesmerized by her voice. He eventually began to play the violin, just as he promised.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

Hinata smiled and started to dance by herself, while singing at the same time. She forgot the feelings, of how much she felt so happy, when singing. It was like pouring out her heart to one song. It was an amazing feeling.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I sa-"_

"AHHHHH!!!!"

Hinata and Ikuto both stopped what they were doing, and immediatly ran towards the direction, where screams were coming. They were shocked to see unconcious bodies and X eggs floating around. She stared at the man standing above the X eggs.

"Hmph, it's not the embryo again," he said.

"Nikaidou-sensei!" Hinata exclaimed."No way, sensei is one of the Easter guys! You made Mai-san's and Yuki-san's heart, become X eggs?!"

She flew back when X eggs energy attacked her. Luckily, Ikuto caught her in mid-air.

"You're powerless Hyuuga Hinata!"Nikaidou cackled."I wonder if you can gather the power for the X eggs now! What'll you do?! You don't even have your last chara with you, and you can't do chara change without your other two charas!"

**"Help us Hinata-sama!"**

**"Hinata-chan!"**

**"Help us Hinata-chan!"**

**"Kill this fucking asshole Hinata-sama!"**

_'Mines and Amu-chan's charas! They're inside the suitcase!' _Hinata thought.

"What'll you do?! Hyuuga Hinata!" Nikaidou exclaimed.

_

_

**Akuma**: Sorry everybody, but I'm not gonna be updating as fast as I used to. Because I got suspended from school, my mom will only let me go on ten minutes a day. And that is to check my mail only. The only time I could actually go on all day, is for the weekeneds. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Anyway, review! Because it keeps me motivated! (Otherwise, you can forget about me, making another chapter!)


	6. Kisses and Jealousies

"Why Nikaidou-sensei?! Why are you doing this?!" Hinata demanded.

"To find the embryo, we have to remove eggs from all the children available," he said."The quickest way, was to pose as a sensei at your school. With this many X eggs, sucess to my plan is close."

"Stop!" Hinata screamed.

She struggled to get out of Ikuto's firm grip, to attack Nikaidou. Even if it meant disobeying proper manners, that her clan had driven in her head.

"Nikaidou-san, what are you planning?" Ikuto asked."I haven't heard anything about gathering so many X eggs at once."

"Let me go Tsukiyomi!"

"It's not something you need to know," Nikaidou replied, smirking."You're not planning to support Hyuuga are you, Black Neko-san? Not you, Easter's little "Puppet"."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, and she stared at Ikuto.

_'Tsukiyomi is in..Easter.'_

"Don't worry, I'll be suing these X eggs, and yours and Hinamori's, in a very good way," Nikaidou informed, showing her guardian eggs a little bit.

"Give it back!" Hinata screamed.

"Don't, you'll only get hurt!"Tsukiyomi exclaimed.

She tried to attack Nikaidou again, too bad Ikuto still held in her place. Nikaidou laughed and got in his car, driving away from them. There was a pregnant of silence as Ikuto let her go. She collapsed to the ground, pulling him with her.

"Nande?" she asked quietly, so quiet that he could barely hear her."Why did you stop me?"

"Because it's dangerous," Ikuto said."You might get hurt."

"That doesn't matter!" Hinata exclaimed."I could've saved them!"

"It does matter!" Ikuto angrily retorted."You couldn't save them without having one of your guardian chara! They wouldn't want you risking your life, if it involves getting yourself injured! They would be worried, hell, I would be worried!"

There was another minute of silence as both of them stared at each other, their eyes connected.

"You...you would be worried..for me?" she asked.

He nodded, turning away while blushing. She felt her heart race as a blush started to crawl on her face. Her heart thumped wildly as she felt her stomach do flips. She smiled and hugged him slowly. Ikuto flinched at the contact. He hadn't been held this way, ever since his Okaa-san died. It felt comfortable...Being held in her arms that is, and he soon relaxed into her arms.

"Arigatou Tsukiyomi."

"Ikuto."

"Nani?"

"Ikuto, call me Ikuto. No suffixes, I hate that crap."

Hinata blinked in surprise, and smiled again, her blush fading.

"Hai, Ikuto. But in exchange, you have to call me Hinata without the suffixes."

He felt the warmth surround him when she called him by his first name. The sweet innocent melody tone, the way she said it, reminded him of how his Okaa-san used to call him. Sure Utau also had a pretty voice, but Hinata's sounded way much better. It was more soft and calming, and Utau's was more strict and loud.

"That's fine.....Hinata."

Hinata stood up and pulled Ikuto with her.

"Now take me home."

_

_

"We investagated Nikaidou-sensei," Tadase said.

"Almost all information on his resume were false," Kukai informed.

"He, a member of Easter, pretended to be a sensei," Nadeshiko added."A bit clumsy, but I thought he was a good sensei...We were tricked."

"Nikaidou-sensei took a holiday again," Kukai said."He probably won't come back."

"Ne, Amu-chi, what's wrong?" Yaya asked.

"I....I don't have confidence. I can't do chara nari without them. If I can't get them back, what should I do? Terrible things are probably being done to them right now."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Hinata sighed."But I agree with Amu-chan, somehow. Who knows what might be happening to Taro and Kaito."

Kukai patted Hinata on the head, and Nadeshiko pinched Amu's cheek. Both of them looked at everyone.

"Did you forget, to protect students from all kind of trouble is-"

"Seiyou Gakeun Elementary Guardians!" everyone exclaimed.

"Our friends problems are our problems," Nadeshiko giggled.

"We're with you Hinamori-san," Tadase said, forgetting about Hinata."Let's retrieve your guardian eggs together."

"Hai!"

_'Just wait Taro, Kaito. I'll save both of you for sure!' _Hinata thought.

_

_

"Just as I thought. His address on the resume is fake," Nadeshiko sighed.

"Should we barge into Easter's main office?" Yaya asked.

"The guards won't let us in," Tadase said.

**"Leave it to me, King," **Kiseki said.**"Between guardian charas, we can somewhat feel each other's presence."**

**"Name it a "Hunch Radar"!" **Daichi exclaimed.

"It's better than nothing!" Tadase said.

**"For the moment, we can only count on this ultra unreliable "Hunch Radar","**Kiseki sighed.

**"Oh my, you're being quite severe Tadase," **Taki teased.

"Ok! Without standing out too much, spy mission starts now!" Kukai exclaimed.

"You guys are totally standing out!" Amu hissed.

Hinata sighed and face-palmed herself. She walked over to Kukai and tugged at his cape. She was oblivious at the close contact, and the blushing Kukai. And both of them were oblivious to the jealous glare Nagihiko directed at Kukai.

"At least take off your cape to become less noticeable," she said.

**"Did ebwone fee it," **Pepe asked.

**"Yes, it's close by," **Temari replied.

"Nani?! Then let's go!"  
_

_

"Utau-chan, it's your turn!"

"Hai," Utau said.

Two guardian eggs was tied on her waist. One was half black, and the other one was pure white. Nobody had even noticed it at all, because they couldn't see guardian charas/eggs.

_

_

"Live, Saeki Nobuko's on the road! Anything Spiritual cafe! Today's guest, is super popular Hoshina Utau-chan! First our spiritual chart corner! Check One: Do you believe in guardian spirits?!"

"Yes," Utau said blankly.

"Utau....I keep telling that girl to smile," Sanjo sighed.

"Hey! Sensei's not ready yet! Saeki-sensei!"

"I can't help it, make-up's not done yet!" Nobuko-sensei exclaimed."Who do you think I am?! I'm Saeki Nobuko!"

"Of course sensei!"

"As you say sensei!"

"Tiresome,"Nobuko-sensei sighed."First of all: I'm no charasmatic fortune teller, just an ordinary old hag!"

"What are you saying sensei?!" one of the workers nervously asked.

"Well, there are times I see and hear things, but there are times I don't see anything. I'm randomly saying divinations from the Guardian spirits and it mysteriously worked. I actually hate occult things! It's all my hallucinations in my mind! The real me isn't some great sensei! Saeki Nobuku is an ordinary housewife, who loves miso, mainly peanuts!"

Her theme song started to play.

"Who do you think I am?! I'm Saeki Nobuko!" she announced.

"What's with all of these people?" Kukai asked.

"Looks like a t.v. airing," Nadeshiko said.

"It seems that the fortune teller, Saeki Nobuko is here," Yaya informed.

"Give that dinky idol some of your fablulous fortune telling!"

"I know, I know," Nobuko-sensei said."But I don't like Utau-chan that much. I sometimes see something on her back. It's all in my mind right? Can't be guardian spirits..can it?"

**"Dose guardian chawater right?" **Pepe asked.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Saeki-sensei, what is it?!"

"A GHO-GHOST!"

**"I'm not a ghost! I'm a guardian chawater!" **Pepe exclaimed.

**"The old lady can see us?" **Daichi asked.

Nobuko-sensei screamed and ran back to her bus.

"Come on sensei! We're on live!" one of the workers screamed.

"Excuse us," Tadase said.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!"

"Wah! It's the real thing!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Who are you?! How did you get in?!" she demanded.

"During the commotion earlier," Kukai said, grinning.

"Pleased to meet you, Nobuko-sensei," Tadase said."Actually, we have a big problem."

"O-oh my, what beautiful boy," Nobuko-sensei said, blushing slightly.

**"Not as much as me," **Kiseki said, floating towards her.

"Ahh! I can't see it! I can't see it! I can't hear it! It's all a fraud!"

"It's alright, they're harmless," Tadase said."We're sorry to have bothered you. But to be able to see guardian charas, sensei, you're special."

"Oh my, no."

"We're looking for our friend's guardian charas, could you help us?"

"How does he do it?" Kukai asked.

"Natural instinct probably."  
_

_

"Ummm, Nobuko-sensei is in contact with spirits now. A change in program with our comments please."

"Hey! What's this all about?" Sanjo demanded."My Utau is so popular, we don't have any other time then now. Call the director!"

_

_

"Where are they?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but they should be coming out already," Amu sighed.

"I can't believe they told us to stay here," Hinata groaned.

"Hinamori Amu and Hyuuga Hinata?"

Both of them turned towards the voice and were shocked to see her.

"Hoshina Utau," both of them gasped.

"Why are you two here, in a place like this?"

"Ah! Are those guardian chara eggs?! You have guardian charas?!" Amu asked.

"So what?"

"So it was your eggs Kiseki and everyone sensed,"Hinata murmured."It wasn't Taro and the others....damn."

"Your charas aren't here, so, like I care. But why?"

"You don't care," Amu said.

"I don't care, so what?"

_'Obstitant type,' _Hinata thought, sweatdropping.

"Actually, Nikaidou-san took a big risk," Utau said.

"You know Nikaidou-sensei?" Hinata asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"You could say that, in Easter, there's more than one group that tries to obtain the embryo. Nikaidou-san and my manager Sanjou-san are competing to find the embryo first. If they bring the embryo back, they'll get a big promotion."

"Promotion?" Amu asked, confused.

"The embryo can grant any wish, right? Why don't they jsut grant their own wish. Well, how would I know what they're thinking. Money must be more important than their hopes and dreams. I don't like Nikaidou-san's methods. It's not fair. Towards little kids like you two, I won't use his tricks. You'll see, I don't need stuff like that to find the embryo. And I'll save Ikuto from Easter."

"Save....Ikuto?" Hinata questioned.

"Don't call Ikuto like he's your friend! Ikuto has nothing to do with you! I won't ever lose to you!" Utau snapped.

"G-gomen!" Hinata apologized."It's just that, Ikuto asked me to call him by his first name without suffixes! I'm actually used to calling him by his last name!"

Utau and Amu stared at her in shock, before Amu screamed when a bus was coming their way. They sighed in relief when it barely stopped in front of them.

"Sorry for making you guys wait!"

"Hurry up and get on!"

"We think we can find where you guardians are!" Kukai exclaimed.

"By replacing the "Unreliable Radar", with the "Super Accurate Radar"!" Yaya added.

"Saeki Nobuko-sensei is helping us," Tadase informed.

"Eh? That fake fortune teller?" Amu asked.

"Fake?! That's too harsh!" Nobuko-sensei said.

"Anyway, come on!"

"Wait," Utau said."I'm coming too. Even working for Easter, I can't forgive them for what they did. And I can't act like I didn't see anything."

Hinata nodded and pulled her onto the bus.

"Let's go!"

_

_

"Nikaidou-sensei!" Hinata screamed."Give me back my guardian eggs!"

"Oh, you mean these?" Nikaidou innocently asked, holding up all of Hinata's and Amu's guardian eggs."Don't move, or I'll crush these eggs."

"Nikaidou-san," Utau called out."You're really un-cool. The X eggs and their eggs aren't embryos, so you don't need them, right? Stop bullying the weak."

"But stealing eggs is fun," Nikaidou said."The eggs of children who only see dreams and hope, but never in reality. And I actually do need them. They're ingredieants for my cooking, to finish _that."_

"Cooking?!" Yaya exclaimed.

"What _is that_? I knew you were doing something secretly, but what," Utau said.

"That's my question," Sanjo said, from behind Nikaidou."Vanishing form the live airing. Utau, aren't you standing on the wrong side? You're such a bad girl, running out of my sight like that. It doesn't matter now though. One big eyesore, beat the guardians, and _Hyuuga Hinata."  
_

_"_Hoshina, are you really going t-"

"Oh my, resisting? I wonder what will happen to Ikuto," Sanjo "innocently" said.

"Iru! My heart, unlock! Chara Nari:Lunatic Charm!" Utau exclamed, doing a chara nari.

She glared at Hinata, her tall figure towering over the guardians.

"Gomen, but I need you to disappear," she said.

"Hoshina Utau also have guardian charas!" Yaya exclaimed.

"And she can even do a chara nari!" Kukai added.

"That doesn't mean we should retreat!" Tadase ordered."Kiseki, chara change!"

"Hinamori-san, Hinata-chan, get back!" Kukai said.

"Oh my, Yuu. A school play has started, seems like they intended on winning against Utau with only chara change," Sanjo said.

"Hinamori and Hyuuga doesn't have their eggs, what will they do?" Nikaidou mocked.

"Hoshina! Why?! Didn't you say you couldn't forgive cheating?! Was that a lie?!" Hinata demanded.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau called out.

All of them tried not to get knocked down by the force.

"It's for Ikuto! I'll do anything for him!"

"I never asked you to do it," Ikuto said, suddenly appearing.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted.

"Tch, at a time like this," Kukai growled.

"Ikuto," Utau gasped.

"Hm, chara nari with Iru. Long time no see, you must be really into this, Utau," he said.

"This is bad," Sanjo nervously said."With all the filming, she hasn't seen Ikuto in a while.

"IKUTO!" Utau squealed, jumping on him.

"Oh my, the chara nari melted off," Nadeshiko said.

"Hey Utau, I can't move," Ikuto said.

"What's with that wheedling tone?! She's totally a different personality from earlier!" Amu exclaimed.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You've come after the smell of the eggs! Today of all days, I won't let you go!"

"I'm not letting you guys get away!" Hinata screamed."Taki!"

**"Hai!"**

"Chara nari:Fire Kitsune!"

(Go to my profile and click on the link for Taki. Yes, I know it's revealing, but it was the only good one I could find.) Hinata (and the boys) blushed when she looked at herself. Her ears twitched and her tail swung back and forth, embarassed.

_'Kawaii,' _eveyone thought.

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Amu said.

Hinata nodded and she made fire come out from her palm shaping it into a ball, then aiming it at Nikaidou instantly. Nikaidou's eyes widened and he placed the suitcase in front of him. They watched as the fire made a large hole in the suitcase, and the guardian eggs fell out. Hinata and Amu dashed forward as all of them popped out from their guardian eggs. Hinata un-did chara nari with Taki, and did a chara nari with Kaito instead. She noticed that Nikaidou had Suu in his hand.

"Fuck! You give that damn egg back to Amu-chan!" she cursed.

She threw her staff at Nikaidou, like a spear. Luckily, he dodged it in time. She glared at both, Sanjo and Nikaidou, of them.

"Damn it Nikaidou-sensei! Your job is so fucking gloomy, what's so fun about it?!" Hinata demanded."All you do is cheat and steal other people's eggs! Just because you don't have an egg-"

Nikaidou turned around and pulled her to his head-level.

"Fine, since you came this far, I'll give you a second chance," he said, smirking."Tomorrow, after school, come to my labratory. It's on the outskirts of the city, by Easter's old staff dorm. But you have to come alone with Hinamori. A secret from the guardians, okay? Make sure you're not late for the show, Hyuuga Hinata."

He pushed her away from him too roughly. Hinata gasped and fell, waiting for the hard ground. She was surprised when she fell on top of Ikuto. Actually, he caught her on his own will. Nikaidou, Sanjo, and Utau exscaped, leaving the scene.

"Daijobu, Hinata?" he asked, wincing.

"I'm okay, but what about you Ikuto?" Hinata said, worried.

"I'm good," he replied, sitting up.

When he did, both of them accidently ended up kissing. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the sight, and a pregnant of silence engulfed them. Hinata and Ikuto stared at each other in shock, neither of them pulling away. And Hinata was glad Sanjo took Utau with her. Otherwise, Utau might have killed her, then and there. Kukai angrily pulled Hinata off of Ikuto, glaring at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kukai snarled.

"I'm guessing that I just kissed Hinata," Ikuto replied, smirking.

Hinata blushed and touched her lips.

_'I could still feel the warmth transferred from him,' _she thought, blushing bright red.

"And it's obvious that I like her," Ikuto continued."And I'm guessing that I'm her first kiss."

Kukai clenched his fist in anger and growled. He tugged Hinata towards him and smashed his lips onto hers. He bit the bottom of her lips gently, making her gasp, which gave him the oppurtunity to slipp his tounge into her mouth. Hinata found herself responding to him unconciously. Kukai made sure that Ikuto saw this. Ikuto (and Nagihiko) glared at him, jealous burning in his eyes. Amu and Yaya squealed in excitement, as Tadase was blushing like a tomato. Kukai pulled away, both of them were blushing. But he turned towards Ikuto with a determined look.

"I like _Hinata _also! And I'm not going to lose her to you, or anyone else!" Kukai exclaimed.

"This is war then," Ikuto hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine," Kukai agreed.

"Matte! Don't I get a say in this?" Hinata asked.

"Yadda!" both of them replied.

Hinata sulked in a corner as the rest of the guardians comforted her. Kukai and Ikuto glared at each other.

"I won't lose," both of them declared.

_

_

"Kukai-kun and Tsukiyomi-san kissed you!" Amu squealed."I'm so happy for you!"

Hinata looked down, still blushing. She touched her lips again, surprised at how it was still warm. She was shocked, that Kukai and Ikuto both had feelings for her. Because she never knew at all. But she knew she always felt warm and loved by them. Maybe she was really dense in the raomce department, as Amu dubbed it.

"Amu-chan...I'm confused...," Hinata softly said."What should I do?"

"I'm not sure," Amu replied."But I wish Tadase-kun would kiss me like that. Why don't we just try our best from now on? Okay?"

"Hai. By the way, you want to get Suu back, right?"

"Of course!"

"Alright. So Nikaidou-sensei told us to meet him at......."

_

_

"Damn, at least I have one of the eggs," Nikaidou sighed.

**"Let me out! Let me out!" **Suu pleaded.

"Shut up!" Nikaidou snapped."If you're good, I'll let you out of the egg."

"**Really?" **Suu asked.

"But if you try to escape, I'll punish you," he said, putting her in a cage.

_

_

"Amu-chan, go ahead of me," Hinata said.

"Hai!"

Hinata watched as Amu ran ahead of her, and to the labratory.

**"Hinata-sama, aren't you scared of going alone?" **Taro asked.

**"Should me and Taki go get the guardians?" **Kaito asked.

**"Yeah, should we?"  
**

"No, because I'm worried for Suu," Hinata said.

**"Damn that bastard! I can't believe he took my toy away from me!" **Taki growled.**"I swear when I find him, I'll kill him!"  
**

**"It doesn't seem like you see her as a toy," **Taro commented.

**"He's totally in love with her," **Kaito added.

**"I am NOT in love with my toy!" **Taki hissed.

Hinata squeaked in surprise when she saw Ikuto appear in front of her. He had a smirk portrayed on his face, and he was leaning into her. She felt nervous when he was getting close to her, ever since she found out that he liked her. What's worse, he acted as if nothing ever happened.

"I-Ikuto!" she squeaked.

"Hmmm, you look kawaii today," he complimented, eyeing her.

She looked pretty cute to him. What she was wearing was simply amazing. Showing off her sexy long legs, that he so wanted to caress. And the shirt out-lined her figure, and showed off her large chest. He felt his pants tighten a little bit. He was glad she knew nothing about sex yet. Just thinking about her taking sex ed class, and her reaction, made him smirk in amusement.

"A-arigatou, Ikuto," she stuttered, blushing.

"You're going to Nikaidou-san's place, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hinata answered.

"Easter's old staff room is in ruins, it's deserted. Nikaidou-san said he's "borrowing" it, calling it a "lab" or something. For research, at least, that's what I think he said," Ikuto informed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hinata questioned.

**"Hinata-sama, I heard him talking on the phone," **Taro said.

**"Yeah! So did I! I heard him mention "creating an embryo", and "Gozen"," **Kaito added.

"What's "Gozen"?" Hinata asked.

Ikuto pulled her into his embrace and forced her to look at him. She blushed bright red under her his gentle yet firm gaze.

"Gozen is Easter's highest ranking person," he replied."Nikaidou-san is collecting X eggs and planning something big for Gozen. He's probably luring you into some kind of trap. Your enemy is someone who fooled a whole school. He has an advantage of you, you'd probably get eaten alive. Do you still want to go?"

"I'm going," Hinata stated."A promise is a promise no matter what."

He smiled and chuckled, pointing ahead of her.

"Good luck, because you'll need it," he said, before disappearing.

She gawked at the lab in front of her. When did she get there? She shook her head.

"Chara Nari: Pure Tenshi!" Hinata exclaimed, doing a chara nar with Taro.

She felt a light energy engulf her, as her clothes started to change into an warrior-angel. She flapped her pure white wings out, before flying over to the other side of the gate. Through the crowd of robots, she saw Amu having trouble defeating them. She transformed the staff into a bow, and shot the bright blue arrow, watching as it curved and shot through many robots. To say the least, she was surprised to see X eggs, come out of it, being purified.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan!" Amu shouted.

Hinata grinned and gave a mock salute.

"Why don't you go rescue Suu, while I take care of these X robots!" Hinata suggested.

Amu nodded and ran inside the labratory, as Hinata flew down. She made the bow revert into a sword next, and stabbed them into the X robots, purifying them. She squeaked in surprise when she saw a robot, aiming at her face. That is, before a soccer ball knocked it out of the way. She gasped in surprise when she saw the guardians.

"You know, I hate it when you keep secrets from me, Hinata-chan!" Kukai exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Souma-san, Hinata-chan," Nadeshiko sighed.

"D-demo, how did you find this place?" Hinata asked.

"Let's just say, a "black neko" told us," Kukai growled, jealous.

"But we don't know what that sneaky neko is planning," Tadase hissed.

"Who cares?! We found Amu-chi and Hina-chi, that's all that matters! So is everybody ready?!" Yaya asked.

Everyone nodded and held their shugo eggs.

"Chara change!" they exclaimed.

Hinata smiled as she fought the X robots with all of them. Hinata grinned and smashed the sword into one of them, purifying it. She screamed in surprise when one of them pulled at her wings. Kukai glared at the X robot, and kicked it, shattering it without it being purified. He was glad none of them had seen that. He didn't want them staring at him, because he broke a X egg, just to protect the White Joker. He grasped onto Hinata, worriedly.

"Daijobu?!" he panickly asked.

Hinata nodded and winced as Kukai checked, to see if it was injured or not. He frowned but said nothing.

"Minna san! Let's go and help Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

_

_

Everyone rushed in and towards Amu. Hinata wrapped her arms around her worriedly. After all, she _is _the oldest, despite that they're the same age. And the oldest must always look after their younger siblings no matter what.

"Amu-chan, daijobu?! Did he hurt you?!"

"I'm okay! I'm okay!"

Kukai growled and was about to attack Nikaidou, until Hinata grabbed his hand.

"Don't do it Kukai-kun, I'm fine," Hinata said calmly.

Kukai sighed and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, despite, knowing that everyone is staring at them.

"I'm just worried about you, Hinata-chan," Kukai informed."After all, I don't want to see the girl I like, hurt."

"A-arigatou, Kukai-kun," Hinata stuttered, blushing.

_'I wish I had the courage to tell her,' _Nagihiko thought sadly._'At this rate, Souma-san will win her heart.'_

"Ja ne, Nikaidou-sense!"

_

_

**Akuma: **Yeah, I bet you didn't see that coming bitches! (Don't take the bitch part literally!) I kinda got bored when there was no kissing in shugo chara, the manga/anime. So I'm like "What a tease! Are we just gonna sit here and wait until they kiss?!" So then, I decided to speed it up faster. Well, I hope you guys like this chappie. And check my profile to see what Hinata wore in this chapter if you can. Also, review or I won't (and I'm serious) write another chappie! -insert evil laughter-


	7. Black Joker

**"Ikuto, nya~," **Yoru meowed.**"Skipping school again? So dull, nya~."**

Ikuto layed on his bed, blinking as Yoru floated around him. A knock errupted from his door as he sat up and crawled towards the window, opening it quietly.

"Ikuto-san, are you here?"

By the time the person walked in, Ikuto had already jumped out of the window, and escaped quietly. He stood on top of the roof, staying quiet, like a damn sneaky neko he is.

_'Wonder what Hinata is doing,' _Ikuto thought.

_

_

Hinata sighed as she stood behind Nadeshiko and Amu. Both of them were caught by Nikaidou-sensei, passing notes. Hinata had came along because both of them dragged her with them. Which she felt was too troublesome, since she did nothing at all. But you know, all three of them were still surprised about Nikaidou becoming a permanent sensei.

"Why are you still pretending to be a sensei?!" Amu demanded, waving her arms around franticly.

"That's insulting," Nikaidou said, pouting."Now I'm really registered as a sensei, I already had a sensei's license."

"T-tricky," Amu muttered.

"Eh, did you say something?" Nikaidou asked."Shall I give you three times the homework?"

_'What's with the chara change?' _Hinata thought, before shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

She quietly sneaked out the room with her charas, leaving: Amu and her charas, Nikaidou, and Nadeshiko with their charas. She sighed and decided to skip tea time in the Royal Garden today. She walked quietly, you could barely hear her footsteps.

**"Hinata-sama, you put the Humpty Lock on your belt today," **Taro commented.

**"It's a nice change," **Kaito complimented.

**"I wonder why that neko dude helped us," **Taki sighed, changing the subject.

"I don't know either, Taki, But I'd really like to hear him play the violin more often," Hinata softly said.

_

_

Hinata walked past an empty alley and glanced inside curiously, to see an injured Ikuto. She gasped in surprise and ran to his aid quickly, kneeling down to his level.

"Ikuto!" Hinata exclaimed."You're hurt, and you're bleeding!"

"Annoying," he sighed, turning away from her."Go away."

She frowned and took out a handkerchief, dabbing it at his wounds gently. To say the least, he was surprised that she would actually treat his wounds. He flinched when he remembered his Okaa-san use to treat his wounds when he accidently ended up injuring himself also.

"Itai."

"Ah, gomen! Did I-"

She was interrupted as Ikuto jumped on top of her, straddling her waist. He leaned down, way too close for her liking, smirking. Hinata's heart thumped wildly again, and her she felt the inside of her stomach flutter.

"I lied," he said, before placing his lips onto the shocked Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened and she felt him snake his tounge into her mouth. He pulled away later........blushing?! Hinata was sure, that her face resembled a tomato right now. Because you know, it's not like you get assaulted by a neko randomly.

"Nande?" Hinata asked."Why did you....k-kiss me?"

"Because I like you," Ikuto calmly replied, his blush fading, and he rested on top of her."I don't want to lose you to Souma, or anyone else. You're very special to me. I've never met a girl like you, and I haven't felt this way with someone at all. It feels as if....I want to be with you forever."

"I-it sounds as if you l-love me," Hinata stuttered.

"Hmmm, I thought like and love were the same," Ikuto said.

"Iie, it's different," Hinata stated.

"I see.....In that case, I love you," Ikuto softly said.

Her eyes widened in shock again, as she stared at him in disbelief. How could he say that so easily? She was confused about all of these emotions swelling up inside her chest. She didn't know what to say at all. I mean, what could she say? That she loves him also? No. Because she barely knows him at all. So it would be wierd to say that she loved him, when she clearly didn't....yet.. Ikuto chuckled in amusement at her reaction. He stood up and lifted her, holding her bridal style. He wasn't surprised when she felt light.

"Come on, I'm taking you home," he chuckled.

"T-that's fine, but c-could you let me down?"

"Yadda."

"Nande?"

"Because I like holding you."

Hinata's blush deepened and she nodded meekly.

_

_

"Sugoi," Hinata gasped in awe, staring at all the ferris wheel and other rides they had in the park."I thought it was always under construction."

"It'll soon be destroyed," Ikuto stated."It quickly fails, though it works for a short while if I put on the braker."

"Let's ride the tea cup!" Hinata exclaimed, dragging Ikuto.

Despite both of them being squashed together, they didn't mind. Ikuto pulled Hinata into his lap, smiling as he thought she fit into his arms perfectly. Hinata blushed bright red, leaning into his warm, gentle yet firm, embrace.

"I wish I could show this side to my parents," Hinata sighed.

"Why not? They're your family," Ikuto mused.

"Eto....you see..."

"No, I don't see, please tell me," Ikuto teased.

Hinata blushed and playfully smacked him, making Ikuto chuckle.

"I guess you could say, I have to be a role model for my two Imoutos. Even if both of them aren't actually related to me, I still care about both of them. My clan, use to tell me, that the oldest always watch over the younger ones no matter what. When we go to the amusement park, I would always let them choose, because It's not my choice. I'm the oldest, so I have to be more responsible and watch over them. But sometimes, I wish I could always relax and go on rides I want to go on. But standing aside and watching them isn't so bad," Hinata explained, smiling softly.

Ikuto's eyes widened and he clutched onto Hinata tighter.

"You're strong," Ikuto commented."I wonder, If I have an outer chara like that, if it'll be easier. This amusement park; _We _use to come here a lot. But it will soon be gone."

Hinata glanced up at him, and she gave him a comforting smile.

"Daijobu, Ikuto. Even though today's my first time here, whatever days left to this amusement park. To me, today's just the begginning," Hinata giggled."So Ikuto, why don't you make a new begginning also?"

He leaned in and kissed her, just as the amusement park turned off. Hinata smiled and closed her eyes, not rejecting the gentle kiss.

_

_

**"The amusement park was fun," **Taro blankly said, blinking emotionlessly.

**"You didn't look like you had fun, but sure! I agree with ya!" **Kaito exclaimed.

**"I want to go back and play with the merry-go-round next time!" **Taki shouted.

Hinata ignored them and gazed at the stars, smiling.

**"Hinata-sama looks happy," **all of them simultaneously said.

_

_

"Coming to the planetarium at such a time?"

"Supervisor-san.....No....First Generation King," Tadase said, sitting next to the older look-a-like of himself."So what is your purpose today?"

"Something about the star's next move," he replied."The Lock and Key has become closer. Following its' glow, a new page to the story shall turn."

"Eh?"

He handed Tadase the two cards he had in his hands. Tadase's face morphed into shock. As the two cards were revealed to be Jack and Queen.

"This is....."

_

_

Hinata twitched as she held another guardian egg in her hand. It was green, with a leaf mark imprinted all over. Oh yeah, it also had some kunais and shuriken drawings.

"Masaka-"

**"Oh! Another egg!" **Taki and Kaito exclaimed.

**"I just hope it won't be like you two loud mouthes**," Taki said quietly, twitching also.

"Oh my kami I can't handle another loud mouth chara!" Hinata exclaimed, freaking out."Two is enough, but one more?!"

_

_

"Congratulations on your graduations!" everyone, except Kukai and Hinata, exclaimed.

"No Kukai!!! I don't want you to leave the elementary section!!" Yaya whined.

"If I'm in trouble, or have any worries, may I talk to this picture?" Tadase asked, holding up a picture of Kukai.

"Just call me," Kukai said, sweatdropping.

"Kukai....graduated....," Hinata said sadly, watching him as he hugged Yaya and Tadase.

"It went all so fast, didn't it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Hai," Hinata replied softly.

"But he only moved into the Junior High section! We can see him whenever we want to, right Nadeshiko-chan?" Amu asked.

"Of course," Nadeshiko replied "cheerfully".

Hinata narrowed her eyes in suspicion, before shrugging it off.

_

_

Hinata jogged around the park, not noticing that someone was following her. She yelped in surprise when the person who was secretly following her, tackled her. Both of them tumbled down the hill roughly. (yes, she was running above the hill. Because I decided that's where the park should take place.) Hinata landed on top of the mysterious person, who let out painful grunt.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have done that," he said.

Hinata's ears perked up and she opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Kukai. Both of their hairs were out of place and had some mud and grass stains on their clothes. A result from rolling down the hill.

"Kukai?" Hinata asked.

"So you finally noticed," Kukai grinned.

Hinata blushed and nodded slowly. Kukai sat up and wrapped his arms around her small frame, still grinning like an idiot.

"So what was with you today? You didn't even come to congratulate me at all," Kukai said, staring at her.

She avoided his gaze and looked downwards, which aggrivated Kukai. One thing that people do not know, is that he hates to talk to people who were not looking at him. He grabbed Hinata's chin gently, and forced him to look him in the eyes. He leaned towards her, after all, she _is _laying on him. Well, sitting on him, since he sat up.

"Why didn't you congratulate me?" Kukai demanded."No.....Why were you _avoiding _me?"

"I w-wasn't avioding you," Hinata answered.

"You were," Kukai protested."You avoided me, ever since I kissed you."

Hinata said nothing and tried to get away from him. Kinda hard for her, since she was sitting on him. And he _did _have one of his arms wrapped around her.

"Hinata," Kukai said sternly.

She looked at him, scared because she never heard him use that tone of voice. Kukai's gaze softened and he gently caressed her cheek. Hinata soon relaxed as he held her in his arms again. Both of them stayed silent. And she knew, Kukai wasn't going to let her go until she told him why she avoided him.

"Gomen Kukai," Hinata softly said."I didn't mean to avoid you......I just feel awkward ever since _that _happened. I didn't congratulate you for graduating, because......because I didn't want to believe, that you're leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving what?"

"That you're leaving...._me," _Hinata explained, tears rolling down her cheek."You're my first true friend at this school, Kukai. And it makes me feel so utterly s-"

She was interrupted as Kukai leaned in and stole another kiss from her lips. He pulled away and gently wiped her tears, smiling, no longer grinning.

"Just because I'm graduating, doesn't mean I'm leaving you," Kukai chuckled.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Hinata said, pouting.

"I don't think it's funny," Kukai laughed."I think it's adorable."

At this, Hinata blushed bright red.

"Beside, I promised you, that I'll always be here for you," Kukai added.

(Check Chapter four, the extra chapter part. In case you don't remember the promise he made her.) Hinata gripped his hands tightly and nodded.

"Arigatou, Kukai."

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he offered.

"Hai."

_

_

_"Don't look at me?_

_Don't catch me?_

_A lost butterfly."  
_

"UTAU-CHAN!!"

"UTAU~!"

_"Utau, this is all too slow," Sanjo-san said."We must get our hands on many more eggs at a time. You'll lose to Hyuuga Hinata, you know?"_

_'I know,' _Utau grimly thought.

_"Deep in your heart......"  
_

"Go Utau-chan! Go steal more eggs!" her devil, Iru, chara exclaimed.

"No!" the other angel chara, Eru, protested."This is wrong!"

"Shut up Eru," Iru said.

"Likewise," Eru retorted."Everyone came to listen to her sing! Stealing their eggs are wrong!"

"Shut up!" Iru hissed, kicking Eru.

Eru was ignored and tossed aside as Utau walked passed her, and didn't bother to acknowledge her own angel chara. Eru let a cry.

"I'm going to rebel!"

_

_

Hinata and Amu sat down in the classroom, depressed. Why? Because Nadeshiko (or Nagihiko) left to go to Europe for a whole year. Hinata placed her head down on the desk, depressed. First Kukai left, and now Nagihiko left. Could anything get worse?

"Ohayou Hinamori-san, Hyuuga-san," Tadase greeted.

"I'm in Hinata-kun's class~!!!!" Saaya squealed.

Oh yeah, Tadase and Saaya is in her class. Yep, things can get worse.

"Ah, Amu-chan Hyuuga-san! Do you remember us?!" two girls exclaimed.

One of them had pigtails, and curled it. The other one had short length hair that curled at the end. Hinata nodded towards them, before turning away. They weren't her friends, they were Amu's friends.

"This is the New student, Mashiro Rima!" Nikaidou-sensei exclaimed, referring to the girl right next to him.

Hinata glanced towards the front. She eyed the new student with interest. She was unbelievably short with a baby face, long blond curly hair, and golden brown eyes. She was the definition of Kawaii. And Hinata was not afraid to admit that. She could feel the other girls envious stares, towards the undeniably kawaii girl.

"Okay Mashiro-san, why don't you greet everyone with a smile!" Nikaidou suggested.

"Excuse me Nikaidou-sensei but, I can't smile if there's nothing amusing," Rima said, her voice so child-like.

Hinata looked at everyone's shocked faces and laughed out loudly. Everyone turned to stare at her, and Hinata smiled, wiping the tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Ah, gomenesai," Hinata apoligized, giggling."It's just, everyone's faces looked so funny, that I couldn't resist."

Everyone looked at each other and also started to laugh. After that little event that passed by, Rima walked to her seat. Which was right between Amu and Hinata. She stared at the desk, and then Rima glanced towards Hinata. Hinata chuckled and pulled out the girl's seat, letting her sit, before pushing it back in. Rima flashed Hinata a kawaii smile.

"Arigatou."

"Eh, it's no problem," Hinata replied, shrugging.

"I can't believe it!"

"I know!! She's taking Hyuuga-kun away from us!"

Rima turned towards Amu when Amu started to introduce herself. She snickered silently at the snide remark Rima made. Even though it was made at Amu, she still couldn't help it. It was amusing to her. Yes, Hinata find some things people hate, amusing.

"What are you laughing about? It's not even funny, that you look stupid," Rima said."Don't talk to me for such trivial matters."

"Hey you! You have such a bad attitude!!"

"You can't make any friends like that!"

"I'm not interested. I don't need friends. I," Rima glanced towards the boys and they were instantly by her side, telling her how cute and how they would do anything for her," have enough servants, which is satisfying to me."

The class suddenly split in groups, ignoring Nikaidou-sensei's pleading to get back in order. Hinata stood in the middle, sweatdropping.

"Which side are you on, Hyuuga-kun?!"

"Hinata-kun, please come join Team Rima-sama!"

Hinata's eyes twitched and she slammed her hands on her desk, silencing everyone.

"Minna san, I'm not joining anyone's team. But just to let you know, doing this, you're acting like a child!" Hinata stated, then glancing towards Rima.

She walked towards the small girl, and picked her up bridal style, surprising everyone. Girls made angry cries at Rima, and the boys looked at Hinata and Rima, dazed.

"Gomen Nikaidou-sensei," Hinata apoligized."But I'm going be taking hime away for a while."

She ran out the door, leaving the class in silence.

"NO!! Hinata-kun can't have fallen in love with that girl!"

"Hyuuga-kun, come back!!"

"Hinata-sama!"

Amu sighed and face palmed herself.

_'What do you think you're doing, Hinata,' _Amu thought.

_

_

"If you don't hurry up and eat your ice cream, it'll melt," Hinata commented, sipping her strawberry smoothie.

Rima said nothing but ate the vanilla ice cream in silence. Hinata sat down next to her, after finishing her smoothie and throwing it away.

"Why did you take me here?" Rima quietly asked.

"Hmmmm.......I don't know to tell you the truth!" Hinata exclaimed, grinning."I guess you can say, I think you need something to cheer you up! You looked kind of depressed when you enetered our classroom. Almost as if you didn't want to be there. So that's why, I (guess you can say) kidnapped you, and came here. You wouldn't get in trouble, because I took you away forcefully. And besides, ice cream always make you feel better."

Rima silently nodded and smiled a very very small smile.

"Arigatou," she said after a while.

"No problem."

_

_

"So wait? You're telling me that, your fourth egg turned into an X egg?" Hinata asked in disbelief."And that wierd tenshi chara belongs to Hoshina?"

"Yeah," Amu sadly replied.

Hinata sighed and wrapped her arms around Amu, letting the poor girl cry. If Amu wasn't happy, then she wasn't happy. She would do anything to make Amu happy, and when I said anything, I mean _anything. _Even if it meant she had to strip in front of the most guy she likes. She shuddered in disgust and horror if she had to do that.

_

_

"And now the announcements for this year's guardians are," the headmaster said." The King's Chair: Hotori Tadase. The Ace's Chair:Yuiki Yaya. The Joker's Chair:Hinamori Amu. The White Joker's Chair: Hyuuga Hinata."

The girls screamed when they heard Amu's name being announced, waving flags of her. But when Hinata's name was announced, everyone screamed.

"Amu-chi, you're wearing the cape," Yaya commented.

"Yeah, it's because I'm the Joker, and this is an important event," Amu retorted.

"The New Queen's Chair: Mashiro Rima. The New Jack's Chair: Sanjou Kairi."

Hinata almost stood up to leave because the announcement was almost over, but something stopped her.

"Last but not least, The Black Joker's Chair: Hyuuga Hikaru!"

Everyone stopped cheering and everything was in dead silence. Tadase didn't even know that there was Black Joker's chair, because he was not informed. The person who was hiding in the dark, stepped out and walked towards Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened as the person stood in front of her. The one word she uttered made everyone stare wide-eyed.

"Aniki...."

The boy in front of her grinned, his pupiless white eyes staring at her in amusement.

"Nice to see you again, Imouto."

_

_

**Akuma: **I know this chapter isn't as long as the others. But you know, I always wanted to try a cliff-the-rest-of-the-name-I-forgot. **Fan of Fanfics21**, I'm so glad you reminded me that I needed to make a Black Joker character. As a gift, you can name your favorite pairing, and I'll make a oneshot for you. Now people, please review! Oh yeah, I made Hinata act like a boy when Rima came in this because......I wanted to!


	8. Flirtatious Hinata

Hinata and Hikaru both stood in front of each other. Hikaru was an exact replica of Hinata. And yes, he did (in fact) have long hair like Hinata. Except he had it in the Hyuuga style. (Remember Neji's hair-style? Yeah? Okay.) Hinata felt her eyes water up, but quickly blinked a couple of times, so it would go away. Hinata and Hikaru exhanged silent glances.

_"We'll talk later,"_ Hikaru silently said.

_"Hai."_

They were doing their silent language, something that only they could understand. Both of them stepped back into their places, and waited for the ceremony to end. Amu and the rest of the guardians, glanced back and forth between the two, confused. Even Tadase was confused, because he wasn't informed of having a Black Joker this year. And to make it more confusing, he was a Hyuuga. From what he read from Hinata's profile, she was adopted by Amu's family because her clan died. And that Hinata was an only child in the Hyuuga Clan. He sighed, he needed to speak to them about it later.

_

_

As everyone started to introduce themselves to each other, they eventually stopped onto Hikaru. Hikaru had his leg propped onto the table while leaning back on his chair. Hinata sighed and nudged him in the rib, making him fall back in surprise. He got up the chair and glared at Hinata playfully.

"I'm Hyuuga Hikaru, twin of Hinata, but I ran away since I was five. They probably erased my file so it would be like I never existed into the Hyuuga at all," he yawned."This is my chara Kyuubi."

His chara Kyuubi flew out from behind him. To say the least, Hinata was not surprised when it was a kitsune that had nine-tails. Hikaru always seemed to find wierd things interesting ever since they were young. Another result as to why he ran away, because the clan didn't support his "natural" hobbies. All of the charas flew around Kyuubi, admiring his nine-tails as he boasted how awesome he is. Except one chara, and that chara was Taki. Kyuubi and Taki were both kitsunes. And the amount of tails showed how strong they were. Taki had only one tail, and Kyuubi had nine. So that meant Kyuubi was stronger than Taki, which got them into a heated argument.

"**Bastard**," Taki said.

"**Bitch**," Kyuubi retorted.

"**Cunt**."

"**Dick**."

"**At** **least** **I** **have** **a** **dick**!"

"**Are** **suggesting** **something**?!"

"**Yeah**!"

Hinata and Hikaru turned around instantly and flicked their own charas in the fore-head, glaring at them.

"Behave!" they scolded.

_'They're_ _both_ _so_ _alike_!' everyone thought, sweatdropping.

Hinata stood up, as did Hikaru.

"We're going to go Guardian Patrolling," Hinata began.

"After that, we're going home," Hikaru continued.

"Ja ne," both of them ended, running out the Royal Garden with their charas.

".......What just happened?" Amu asked.

"I have no single clue, Hinamori-san," Tadase answered.

_

_

"Where have you been living, ever since you ran away, Aniki?" Hinata asked, glaring at him while tapping her foot anxiously.

"I stole one-fourth of the Hyuuga's money, and lived in an apartment by myself, with a fake name so they wouldn't find me," Hikaru replied, yawning again.

"**I can't believe Hinata-sama has a twin**," Kaito whined.

"**You should, after all, we are her guardian charas**," Taro scoffed.

Kaito said nothing but glared at Taro in silence. He then glanced over to Kyuubi and Taki, who were glaring at each other.

"What fake name did you use?" Hinata demanded.

"Hiitachin Hikaru."

"Do you have a job?"

"Hai."

There was a minute of silence before Hinata sighed and hugged him. She let out a soft cry and buried her head into his chest. Hikaru smirked and let her do as she wanted to. He always knew that she missed him. But he also knew that she probably never talked about him before to anybody.

"Aniki you baka!" she wailed.

"Why am I a baka?" he curiously asked.

"Because you left me to that baka title!"

"You mean the Heir(ess) to the Hyuuga Clan title?"

Hinata nodded furiously and glared at him through her teary eyes. Hikaru chuckled, his Imouto was such a cry-baby. He wiped her tears away, grinning widely like an idiot.

"Gomen," he apologized.

Hinata's eyes softened and she nodded. She could never stay mad at her Aniki no matter what. They were twins, sharing the same blood. Hinata rested her head against his shoulder for a minute.

"I'm moving in with you tomorrow," she declared.

_

_

Hinata started packing her stuff after confronting her "family". Sure they were shocked, but they respected her decision. They knew that she was mature enough to handle things on her own. But they made her promise to come and visit them a lot, or else they would get lonely without her. Of course, she agreed. She would miss them a lot also. But hey, she needed to spend more time with Hikaru more often. It's been seven years since she's seen him. A knock came from her door, and she snapped out of her daze.

"Come in," she said loudly.

Amu then walked inside of her room, closing the door quietly. She looked at Hinata then towards her luggage sadly, and averted her gaze to the floor.

"Are you really going through with this?"

"Of course, you should know me by now, Amu."

"I see.....Can I talk to you about my problems first?"

"Hai, anything to make you feel better."

"Okay. So this is what......."

_

_

"You're telling me, that your fourth shugo egg has an X on it now? And that one of Hoshina's chara is sleeping in your room right now?" Hinata asked with disbelief.

Amu nodded sadly. Hinata sighed and pulled Amu into a comforting hug. Whenever one of her "siblings" are sad, she was also sad. One of a habit which Hinata wished to get rid of, cause it got annoying. But right now, she needed to help Amu no matter what.

_

_

"Mashiro-san, you can do a chara nari?" Tadase asked, surprised.

"Sugoi, Rima-tan! Why didn't you tell us?!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I wasn't asked," Rima quietly retorted.

The Hyuuga twins smirked at her snide remark.

"Yuiki-san and I can go as far as "Chara Change"," Tadase said.

"Me too," Kairi proclaimed, pushing his glasses up.

"In the guardians, you're the third after Hyuuga-san and Hinamori-san."

Amu and Hinata said nothing, until Amu felt a hand being placed on top of her head.

"So today's snack is karinto and madeline," Kukai said, letting out low whistle.

"Kukai! Why are you here?! Did you get thrown out of Junior High?!" Yaya asked excitedly.

"Baka, I was passing by so I came to visit," Kukai laughed."Did you forget Junior High's right in the back of Elementary?"

"Souma-kun!" Tadase exclaimed.

Amu and Tadase got up to go greet him. Hinata was too shocked to get up and greet him, so she stood there, staring at him in surprise.

"Who's that?" Rima and Hikaru asked, before looking at each other.

"According to my data, he's the former Jack:Souma Kukai-senpai," Kairi said.

Hinata watched as Kukai greeted Rima and Kairi and ruffling their hair, before he stopped at Hikaru. Kukai seemed happy when he saw Hikaru, before he scrunched his face up in confusion.

"You're not Hinata," he declared."So who are you, and why do you look like her?"

Everyone stared at him in shock with widened eyes. He could tell the difference between both of them! Even Amu couldn't tell the difference, unless she looked at their hairstyles. Hikaru grinned widely and pulled Hinata next to him. Kukai's eyes widened.

"No way," he muttered in disbelief."There's two Hinatas!"

"Iie, you got it all wrong Kukai," Hinata sighed."This is my twin Aniki."

"Yo, I'm Hyuuga Hikaru!" Hikaru exclaimed, still grinning like an idiot (or like an akuma)."Though I gotta say, I'm impressed. Most people always switched me and Hinata up. So, how could you tell the difference between us?"

"Your eyes," Kukai answered.

"Our eyes?" both of them questioned.

"Hinata's eyes are more lighter, and yours are a more darker color," Kukai explained sheepishly.

"Chotto! Does that mean you stare at my Imouto's eyes everyday?!" Hikaru demanded.

Kukai blushed and nodded slowly, but deciding to stay quiet. Hikaru opened his mouth to say something again, but Hinata gave him "The Look". You know, the look that parents always give their child when they do something wrong. Yeah, that's the look. Hikaru closed his mouth quickly.

"Kuk-"

Kukai grinned and lifted Hinata onto his shoulders.

"Gomene minna san, but I'm stealing Hinata for today!" he declared, before running out of the Royal Garden.

Everyone sweatdropped and coughed at dust of cloud Kukai left.

"I still don't get it!" Hikaru yelled, frustrated."How can he tell the difference between me and Imouto, when you guys can't?! And we barely even know each other!"

"Hikaru-kun, that's because Kukai-kun is in love with Hinata," Amu answered.

"N-nani?!"

"Souma-kun is in love with Hyuuga-san," Tadase said."I believe it was a small crush when he first saw her, then they developed a friendship when Hyuuga-san accidently ran into Souma-kun. He was Hyuuga-chan's first friend here."

Tadase knew this, because Kukai would always often tell him things. Also, because Tadase had secretly spied on them. (What a stalker Tadase is.)

"Oh, and don't forget the time when he confessed to her out of jealousy!" Amu added excitedly."Hinata had landed on Tsukiyomi-kun when he tried to protect her from falling, and they accidently kissed! Then Kukai-kun (french-)kissed her and confessed to her!"

"That was when Neko-chan and Kukai-kun declared war over each other, for Hinata-chi's feelings!" Yaya ended dramaticly.

Yaya and Amu both squealed about how romantic that was. Rima listened, slightly interested over her friend's (yes, she considered Hinata as her first friend) love problems. She was slightly jealous, that Kukai was Hinata's first friend here, and how close they were. Kairi sat in his seat quietly while writing some "new data" in his notebook. Hikaru was twitching slightly at all of these imformation they were giving him. He slammed his palms on the table abruptly and stormed out of the Royal Garden.

"I'm following them!" he exclaimed.

Everybody sat in silence.

"What just happened?" Rima asked.

"I don't know Mashiro-san, I don't know," Kairi answered.

_

_

Hinata stared at Kukai as he let her get back on the ground. She stood up, wobbling slightly because of the speed they were going at. Kukai caught her before she fell, and let her lean on his body.

"You okay Hinata?" he asked, worried.

Hinata nodded and smiled at him warmly, her eyes watering up. Kukai leaned in closely and stared at her curiously.

"Hinata, are you about to cry?"

Hinata said nothing but turned away from. She didn't want him to see her cry again. Hinata always felt weak and defenseless when others saw her cry. She never liked people seeing her crying. And everytime she cried, it seems as if Kukai is always there to comfort her.

"Kukai you baka," she said quietly, sniffing.

She brought up her hands to wipe the tears away. She didn't want to cry in front of him again. But then she felt the tears welling back up.

"Why don't we buy some ice cream?" Kukai suggested.

Hinata nodded slowly, agreeing with him. Hikaru glared at Kukai from far away, wishing to murder him right now for touching his dear Imouto.

_

_

Hinata and Kukai sat on the bench, eating the ice cream slowly. Hinata sighed and leaned onto Kukai's shoulder again, making him blush slightly.

"I missed you so much Kukai," she murmured softly.

He wrapped one of his arms around her comfortably.

"I missed you too, Hinata. You have no idea how boring school is without you," he chuckled.

"Believe me, I know," Hinata sighed.

She yelped in surprise when Kukai smudged some of his ice cream on her face.

"Kukai!"

"Hai?" he asked, blinking innocently.

Hinata laughed and playfully hit him. She wiped the ice cream off with her finger and licked it, making sure not waste any. Kukai inwardly groaned, thinking something naughty when licked the ice cream off her finger. He could feel his pants tightening a little bit as all type of naughty thoughts involving Hinata entered his mind. Kaito and Daichi had noticed Kukai was thinking erotic thoughts, and they both exchanged mischevious glances towards each other. Daichi knew because he's been Kukai's chara for almost his entire life, and Kaito knew because he was the flirtatious horny kitsune if you must know. Kaito did a small chara change with Hinata when she turned away from him. Hinata suddenly leaned in closer to Kukai and smacked both of their ice creams to the floor. She straddled his laps and pulled his tie so he could come closer to her. She smiled at him flirtatiously when he blushed, her tail swinging exitedly, and her ears twitcing.

_'Chara change with Kaito,' _Kukai thought, blushing harder as she leaned into him more.

Kukai was thankful that she still had not noticed the tent in his pants, even though she was straddling him.

"Kukai," she moaned, on purpose of course."Kiss me."

"N-nani?!"

She pouted at his gaping reaction and brought her mouth towards his ear, nibbling playfully. And smirking when she heard a groan emitting from his lips.

"Come on Kukai~. I want do more than this, so why don't you show me," Hinata purred.

"H-hinata!"

Hinata blinked owlishly as her kitsune tails and ears disappeared. She looked down at hers and Kukai's position and bright red in embarassment. Hinata looked him in the eyes, and she could see embarassment and...was that lust? She wanted to look away but she couldn't, it was like she was caught in a trap and couldn't escape.

"Gomenesai Kukai!" Hinata apologized."I-I d-didn't m-"

"Maa maa, it's okay," Kukai chuckled, though he was still thinking through Hinata's words she said when she was in chara change."Kaito did do a chara change with you, after all."

Hinata nodded, still embarassed and got off of him. He closed his eyes as her skirt slid up when she moved. Luckily, his painful erection (yep, there's a reason why I rated this fic M) went down after a while. Hinata and Kukai sat on the bench in silence, none of them saying a word.

"Great weather today isn't it?" Kukai suddenly spoke up.

_'Oh my kami, that sounded so stupid. Maybe I shouldn't have talked at all,' _Kukai thought to himself, metally slapping himself.

"Hai, it's a nice weather today," Hinata giggled, amused.

Kukai grinned, happy that she cheered up. Both of them gasped as the wind blew roughly and knocked them off the chair and to the ground. Hinata and Kukai groaned, standing up and brushing their skirt/pant.

"I found you, Hyuuga Hinata," a familliar voice declared.

Hinata and Kukai glanced over to see Utau with her chara Iru.

"Hoshina!" Hinata exclaimed in disbelief.'You do know Eru is at Amu-chan's house right now?"

"I have no use for that weak chara. Because I have," Utau held up an egg with a large X on it," a new egg."

_'It's the egg Amu-chan desribed!' _

"That's Amu-chan's egg!"

"Hinamori's?!"

"You're misunderstanding, she doesn't consider that girl as her owner. It couldn't hatch, that's why it left her! And chose me instead!" She declared, as multiple X eggs showed up."Well then Hinata, let's fight. You still haven't shown me your chara nari yet."

"Give it back," Hinata growled.

"I don't understand," Kukai said."But Daichi, can shugo charas be exchanged?"

**"Dunno but, shugo charas change with the owner's change of heart. Having an X or breaking is for that reason. So if a shugo chara wishes for a different owner then...maybe..."  
**

"You just need to win. If you win, I'll give you Amu's egg back. If I win," Utau pointed at her Humpty Lock," you have to give me that lock."

"N-nande?!"

"Because I want it," Utau proclaimed."That lock goes with Ikuto's key. And I'm most suitable for it."

Kukai shielded Hinata just as the X eggs attacked her.

"Hinata, wake up or you'll lose!"

"Hinata, I like competitions. Wininng and losing is what makes people grow and shine...Nightmare Lorelei!"

Hinata gritted her teeth and withstood her ground, refusing to back down.

"You don't want to die do you?! Then fight!"

"Ugh, but I don't want to fight you!"

"Silly," Utau sneered."To win or lose, don't fight, that's all adult's excuses. When in reality, everyone is living with ranks and competing. If you start talking about friendliness and space, you'll get shoved down."

"I have to agree with that," Kukai said, grinning."In sports, it's thanks to ranks that that there's excitement and and people try to improve their skills!"

"You understand?" Utau asked.

"Yeah! Hinata, leave the X eggs to me, while you two battle it out!"

Hinata nodded as Kukai flashed her a comforting smile, before it turned into a smirk.

"And if you don't win, I won't ever kiss you again," he added, before leaving the gaping Hinata.

Hinata and Utau stood there in silence.

_'If I don't win, I can never get Amu-chan's egg back, and she'll never be happy! But I'll also lose the Humpty Lock! What should I do?!' _

**"You're a girl, so you fight back!"**

Hinata and Utau stared in shock as Hinata's fourth egg cracked open, and a girl chara stepped out.

**"Hey Hinata-chan! My name's Tenten, nice to meet you!"  
**

"Tenten?"

**"Yeah! So why don't we chara nari and kick that girl's ass and get back that shugo egg?!"**

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"My own heart:Unlock! Chara Nari: Buki Touji!"

(You people should know by now to go on my profile and check out the link. Yeah, and you guys should know how Tenten looks like if you're an actual Naruto fan.) Hinata gripped the two blades in her arms quietly. Ignoring Kukai when he accidently did chara nari with Daichi for some reason. She stared in shock as Dia popped out of her egg and did a chara nari with Utau, even though Dia was actually Amu's chara.

**"They all did a chara nari!" **Kaito exclaimed.

**"That's fucking impossible!" **Taki cursed.

**"What's going on?" **Taro asked in disbelief.

Hinata flipped to the side to avoid Utau's Shining Luck attack.

"This is the dark jewel's power! What do you think of it?!"

_"Tenten, what should I do?! I really don't want to injure her!"_

**"You have no choice Hinata-chan!"**

Hinata groaned in defeat and connected the ends of the double blade, and changed it into a staff. She ran forward, dodging Utau's Shining Luck attack until she managed to get in front of Utau and knock her to the floor. Hinata held the staff up, ready to strike Utau. It wasn't until Hinata looked Utau in the face, to see fear, that she ended up poking Utau with the staff gently. She couldn't do it. She couldn't manage to hurt somebody, even if they were the enemy.

"I win," Hinata sighed, before falling to the floor as both Utau's and hers chara nari "batteries" ran out.

"HINATA!" Kukai and Hikaru (who finally came out from his hide out) exclaimed, rushing over to her.

Hikaru and Kukai both helped her stood up, as Utau stood up on her own.

"Arigatou, Aniki, Kukai," Hinata said."But Aniki, how did you know I was here?"

"Twins intuitition," Hikaru answered.

Hinata nodded, buying his lie immediatly. But if it was a twin's intuition, how come Hinata couldn't find Hikaru when he ran away? Hikaru was glad that Hinata was oblivious.

"Ikuto," Utau said, making all of them turned towards her, and Ikuto (who appeared out of nowhere)."Were you watching all this time?"

"Not really, I was just passing by," Ikuto responded.

He walked towards Hinata, and ignored the glares coming from both Kukai and Hikaru. He stared at Hikaru for a minute, before handing Hinata the white plastic bag he was holding.

"Here," he said," this a compensation. Utau got you angry didn't she?"

Hinata accepted the bag and denied that Utau got her angry, just worried. She opened the bag and was surprised to see multiple ice cream flavor, shocking the charas and three guardians. Well, two guardians and use-to-be-guardian.

_'**He definitely saw what happened earlier!' **_they thought.

"Is this your way of saying "gomen", again?" Hinata asked, teasing him.

Ikuto pouted looking away, which shocked Utau and Kukai. Not Hikaru, because he never met Ikuto before. They had never seen this side of Ikuto before, another reason to add of why Utau hates Hinata. And another reason to add of why Kukai should make Hinata keep away from Ikuto at all cost.

"Gomen," Ikuto apologized.

"Why is Ikuto apoloizing?!" Utau demanded.

"It's not a question of "Why". You apologize too," Ikuto said, irritated.

"Yadda."

"Whatever, just apologize."

"I don't wanna! I'm never wrong! What's with you siding with Hinata?!"

"Utau."

"BAKA!" Utau screamed, tackling him to the ground and pounding on his chest repeatedly."BAKA BAKA IKUTO NO BAKA!!"

"Itai. Utau, stop it right now," Ikuto demanded.

**"What's with her sudden change?" **Tenten asked.

**"She's just like that," **Taro explained.

"What's with this?! It's always Hinata this and Hinata that! Always always about Hinata!" Utau cried."Even though you know how I feel!"

"How you fe-"

Utau smashed her lips onto Ikuto's lips forcefully. Hinata innwardly flinched, wishing that she didn't see that for some unknown reason. Ikuto shoved Utau off of him.

"Stop it Utau, or I'll get mad! We're siblings!"

"Si-" Kukai began.

"-blings?" the Hyuuga twins ended.

"SIBLINGS?!" they exclaimed.

"Aniki?!" the Hyuuga twins asked.

"Imouto?!" Kukai questioned.

"That's right!" Utau said."My full name is Tsukiyomi Utau. I'm the blood related sister Ikuto. But just because of that, it doesn't mean that I will lose to anyone when it comes to my feelings for Ikuto! But why? Why only you, Hinata? Ikuto was never interested into any girls until you came along."

"Eh?"

Hinata glanced at Ikuto, who never took his eyes off of her, making her blush bright red. Kukai and Hikaru saw the exchange and glared at Ikuto. Hinata turned back to Utau, who was glaring at her.

"The bad insects that come close to Ikuto will all be chased away by me!"

"M-matte! I'm not into Ikuto that mu-ah!"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Hinata and nibbled on her ears.

"That's so cruel Hinata, even though we've already kissed."

"You forced the kissed on me!"

"But you didn't reject the kiss," Ikuto retorted.

"Because I wa-"

Hikaru pulled Hinata away from Ikuto and glared at him.

"Who are you?" Hikaru demanded.

"I'll tell you my name, once you tell me yours," Ikuto said, smirking.

"Hyuuga Hikaru, I'm Imouto's long lost (pfft, yeah right) Aniki," Hikaru hissed.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hinata's soon-to-be-boyfriend."

"LIKE I'LL LET THAT HAPPEN!" Hikaru and Kukai screamed.

Hinata blushed from the attention and felt her legs give out, so she leaned onto Kukai or support since both Ikuto and Hikaru were in a heated arguement. Utau stood in front of them glaring at Hinata, again.

"I'LL NEVER LOSE TO YOU!!"

_'Somehow, I have a feeling I'll die from all of this attention,_' Hinata thought, sweatdropping.

_

_

Hikaru lifted the sleeping Hinata up and placed her into her room, which was right next to his. Both of them had started moving Hinata's stuff into his apartment and unpacking. It wasn't that much, but Hinata was exhausted from eariler and fell unconcious on the couch. Hikaru tucked Hinata in the covers gently. He removed a piece of hair from her face, smiling gently.

"I'll make sure you never get hurt, _Hinata," _Hikaru whispered softly.

"Ngh, I'm sure you won't Aniki," Hinata groaned.

He blinked in surprise, before smiling as she opened her eyes. She smiled at him and moved over slighlty.

"Aniki, won't you sleep with me tonight?"

"You sure?"

"For old time's sake," Hinata said.

Hikaru chuckled got underneath the covers beside her. Hinata cuddled into Hikaru, wanting body warmth, and Hikaru complied.

"Oyasumi, Aniki."

"Oyasumi, Imouto."

And both of them were finally united as twins, and would never be separated again.

_

_

**Akuma: **I'm thinking about putting a lemon in this fic. Do you think I should do it? Nah, probably not. But I just wanted to make this fic a little perverted cause it's rated M. Well, it is rated M for a reason. I hope you fans like this chapter, and I'm sorry for any mistake. Please review. Oh yeah, who do you think Hikaru should end up with? Utau or Rima?


	9. Haircut

"Aniki, why are we following Amu-chan's date with Hotori-san?" Hinata questioned, glancing back at Hikaru.

"Because....I'm bored," Hikaru answered, grinnning.

Hinata sighed and shook her headin annoyance, before she gasped.

"I-is that Sanjou Kairi spying on them also?!"

Hikaru placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't get any longer and quinted his eyes. He stared at Kairi harder, noticing that Kairi had taken off his glasses and dressed in all black attire. He nodded, impressed at Kairi's digsuise. He could hear growling and glanced down at Hinata, to see her glaring at something. Looking at where she was glaring, he was also surprised. Tadase and Amu were getting lovey-dovey.

"Aww~, is Imouto jealous?" Hikaru teased.

"Yadda, I just don't like Hotori-san getting close to Amu-chan!" Hinata retorted, grinding her teeth in anger."I just think Amu-chan can do way better than Hotori-san!"

_'She's so jealous,' _Hikaru thought, sweatdropping. _'Either that or she's just a really over-protective sibling.'_

"Ack! He left and now Amu-chan's thinking something perverted!"

"....Imouto, how do you know Amu-chan is thinking something perverted?"

"She has that perverted face on, why?"

"Nothing....nothing at all..."

Hikaru noticed Hinata stopped talking and that she was silently crying instead. Turning towards where Amu was sitting again, he saw Ikuto and Amu licking the same vanilla ice cream together. Growling at Ikuto mentally, he hit Hinata's pressure points, making her unconcious. Slinging her on his back, he decided to retire for today, and decided that he shouldn't have spied on Amu's date at all.

_

_

Hinata sat in the bed by herself once she woken up, clutching a small bunny to her chest.

_'Ikuto...no..Tsukiyomi, lied to me..It was all a lie.'_

She let out a silent cry and hugged the bunny tighter. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. It just...hurt. It felt like being stabbed in the back multiple times. I mean, you would feel the same too if a guy told you he loved you, and you developed some feelings for him. Then the guy secretly does some stuff couples do with your adopted-sibling.

"Why are you crying?"

Looking up, she gasped as she spotted Ikuto at the end of her bed. Wiping her eyes, she glared at Ikuto and threw the bunny at his head. He dodged it with his neko reflexes of course.

"Get out," she hissed."I don't want you here, you get out."

Staring at her in surprise, he crawled over to her. Caressing her cheek with his hand, he pulled her closer to him.

"Hinata, what's wrong with you?"

Closing her eyes so he wouldn't see her eyes water up, she tried to calm down.

"P-please leave Tsukiyomi," Hinata suggested.

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock, seeing as how Hinata had called him by his last name again. His grip on her loosened slightly, but he didn't let go of her.

"Y-you d-don't care for me at a-all," she softly said."Y-you're j-just using me for the H-humpty L-lock. J-just....GO BOTHER AMU-CHAN INSTEAD!"

Pushing him away, she ran out of her room, and out of the apartment she shared with Hikaru. Ikuto sat on her bed, silent and hurt. He didn't think that Hinata had seen him teasing Amu that time. Besides, he only wanted to find out where she was since she didn't live with the Hinamori family anymore. Standing up from the bed, he left Hinata's room silently.

_

_

Hinata stared at the onedari cd she had recieved, from multiple fan-girls. Staring at the X cover with the words black diamond, she threw it in the garbage can once nobody was looking, and proceeded to walk home to the apartment. Her mind wandered over to Ikuto, before she frowned and shook her head furiously. She didn't want to think about him right now.

"IMOUTO!"

Turning around, she backed up slightly as Hikaru skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Nani desu ka, Aniki?" Hinata asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I was wondering if you can go to the sports shop and pick up my skateboard," Hikaru said, panting slightly.

"Su-"

"Arigatou, here's the money!" Hikaru said rushly, giving her his wallet before running away.

"......What the hell just happened?"

**"Life," **Taro retorted," **life is what happened, Hinata-sama."**

The other three charas nodded in agreement, as Hinata gave them a quick glare.

"Go home," she ordered, pouting.

The charas also pouted, before sticking out their tounge and left.

_

_

Hinata picked up the roller skates, before walking down the streets. She stopped once she saw a barber shop, and then her eyes traveled down to her hair. Without thinking, she walked inside and decided to get a haircut. Her hair was becoming a bother to her anyways.

"Excuse me," Hinata called out.

"Do you need anything, miss?" the old woman asked, smiling at Hinata kindly.

"Hai, I was wondering if I could donate my hair?"

The woman snapped her eyes open and stared at Hinata, then to her hair. Picking up a strand, she murmured something, which Hinata didn't hear.

"Are you sure you want to donate your hair? Your hair is very beautiful."

"Hai," Hinata answered.

"If that's your decision, then please sit down in that seat while I get all of the equipments ready."

_

_

**"YOUR HAIR!" **Hikaru and the charas screeched, pointing at her.

"Hmm," Hinata said, arching an eyebrow as she touched her hair."Oh, yeah. I donated my hair."

"N-nande?" Hikaru asked.

"Cause I wanted to," Hinata replied, handing him his roller skates.

Hinata ran her hands through her wild and shaggy short hair, that stopped two inches above her neck. She looked very attractive as usual, except she looked more manly-ish? Yeah, I think I'll settle for the word manly-ish.

**"Haha, I bet the fan-girls are going to increase once they see Hinata-sama!" **Kaito snickered.

**"You bet your damn ass they will!" **Tenten and Taki exclaimed, high-fiving each other before sticking their tounge out at Kyuubi.**"Eat that you bastard!"**

**"Dammit, Hikaru, you need to get more fan-girls then Hinata," **Kyuubi snarled.**"If not, I'll be forced to be their slaves for a month!"  
**

"You guys make bets when we're not looking?" Hikaru asked, sweatdropping.

**"Apparently, the answer is very obvious," **Taro yawned.

"I feel used," Hinata said.

"You should feel used, you should," Hikaru chuckled."Back to the main point here, you got a haircut without telling me first?! I could've gotten a haircut with you!"

Hinata sighed in annoyance and shoved Hikaru out the apartment.

"Then go get haircut first so I could stop hearing your complaining, and then come home!" she exclaimed, before slamming the door in his face and locking it."I'm not letting you in until you get your haircut!"

"DAMMIT IMOUTO, I'M YOUR TWIN BROTHER!!!"

"The longer you take, the longer you won't be in this house."

Hinata heard him mutter some curses before leaving. Smirking, she unlocked the front door and went into her room to get a change of clothes so she could take a bath. The five charas shook their head in dismay.

_

_

"HYUUGA-SAMA!!!!!!!!! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!" fan-girls and fan-boys screamed, waving towards the Hyuuga twins.

"I LOVE YOUR HAIR!"

"PLEASE ACCEPT THIS GIFT!!

"LET ME BARE YOUR CHILD!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was silent as they heard that last comment, and glanced around to see who made that comment. The twins took this as a chance to escape and ran towards the Royal Garden as if it depended on their lives, which it kind of does. Panting, they slammed the entrance shut once they made it inside, and fell to the ground. Everyone stared at them in surprise, as they layed on the ground, none of them saying anything. Hikaru slowly moved his arm and slammed his fist on Hinata's shoulder, tiredly.

"I would kick you," Hikaru groaned," but I'm too tired from running away from our fans."

"I didn't know they would attempt to rape us," Hinata retorted, rolling to her side.

"This is your fault," Hikaru blamed.

"Do tell."

"If we hadn't donate our hair in the first place, things would have gone normally."

"Urusai," Hinata said, sitting up."You look like a whimp with all of that hair."

"I _look like you!" _he screamed, sitting up also while glaring at her.

"Yeah and? The difference is, I'm a _girl!"_

"HA! YOU, GIRL?! NOT IN MY DICTIONARY!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A DICTIONARY!"

"SO WHAT?! YOU LOOK AND ACT NOTHING LIKE A GIRL TO BEGIN WITH! AND I STILL BLAME YOU FOR SUGGESTING TO DONATE _MY _HAIR!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE COMPLAINING THAT I SHOULD'VE TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO GET A HARCUT, SO YOU CAN COME ALSO! I SIMPLY _HELPED _YOU!"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! YOU-YOU..YOU FREAKING CROSSDRESSER!"

Hinata growled and tackled Hikaru over roughly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"ACK!"

The rest of the guardians watched as the twins proceeded to roll around, or as they like to call it, "kill each other". Kukai, who had been standing behind the guardians the whole time waiting to surprise Hinata, stepped out from his place and watched the fight in amusement.

"Uhhh...shouldn't we stop them?" Amu nervously asked.

"Nope!" Yaya and Kukai answered, grinning.

"T-tadase-kun?"

"Errr....I think it's best if we don't intervene."

"Hmph, wimp," Rima muttered.

"We should interfere before they break some-"

_CRASH_

"-thing," Kairi ended blandly, staring at the broken vase.

"WHY YOU ROTTEN LITTLE BI-"

"I think we should leave," Amu said, pushing everyone out of the Royal Garden.

_

_

"Why are you two late?" Nikaidou curiously asked, as two disheveled Hyuugas stood in front of the class.

One leg of Hinata's pants were torn off with a shoe missing, her stuck up in all places, her black blazer was missing, with her white dress shirt had dirt stains all over it. Hikaru was much much worse. He had two of his pant legs torn off with one of his sock missing, hair sticking up everywhere, blazer long gone, dress shirt's sleeves were torn off, and grass stain on it. Oh yeah, did I mention he had a large bruise forming on his eye? No? Okay, Hikaru had a large bruise forming over his eye.

"We....got into-"

"-some trouble-"

"-with our pets," the two ended together, glaring at each other.

The guardians who had the same class as them, sweatdrop at their obvious lies.

"HYUUGA-SAMA, DAIJOBU?!"

"LET ME HELP YOU HYUUGA-SAMA?!"

"EVEN WHEN THEY LOOK LIKE THAT, THEY STILL LOOK KAWAI!!!"

"I LOVE YOU HYUUGA-SAMA!"

"OVER HERE HINATA-KUN!"

"BARE MY CHILDREN HIKARU-SAMA!"

The twins and guardians twitched, disturbed at that comment. Turning back towards Hinata one more time, he glared at her.

"I blame you."

_  
_

**Akuma: **Yeah, so if you haven't noticed, I'm officuakky sharing my account with my brother/lover Tenshi form now on.

**Tenshi: **Hope you guys don't mind, but life is getting boring so I'd thought I'd give fanfiction a try.

**Akuma: **Yeah, so-

**Daisuke: **HEY YOU GUYS!

**Akuma: **-sighs- AND THIS FAG, finally decides to join fanfiction also. He's one of our best friend.

**Daisuke: **NICE TO MEET YOU GUYS!!! PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME!!!

**Tenshi: **Please review, and try to ignore Daisuke. He's very hyper.

**Daisuke: **YESH!! I'M DA MOST HYPEREST BASTARD IN THE WORLD!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW FOR MY BESHTESHT FRIEND IN DA WHOLE WIDE WORLDS!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Nagihiko the New Jack Chair

"I love you," Kairi confessed,"Hinamori Amu."

Amu and the rest of the guardians, stood before Kairi, shocked. Kairi...was leaving with his Aneki, whom they had defeated from Easter. And Kairi had just confessed to Amu.

"Right now, and from now on, forever, I will love you," Kairi continued, staring at Amu.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!" everyone screamed.

"Even so, I am still unexperienced. The true path, I will steadily walk, looking forward, is something I still haven't found. I understand that. That's why, one day, when I become suitable for you, I'll definetly come back for you!" Kairi ended.

Amu blushed bright red, both hands on her face to hide her blush. The Hyuuga twins sweatdropped at the commotions they were causing, and proceeded to watch as Kairi left with his Aneki. A silence engulfed everyone.

"....So uhh....can someone lend me a condom?" Hikaru joked, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

Hinata face palmed herself in embarassment. Somehow, she knew Hikaru was gonna end up saying something stupid...Call it,...a twin's institution. You know, like when a women's instituion. Fuck it, I don't know how or what it's called. All I know, is that Hinata had a feeling that Hikaru was gonna say something stupid.

"Aniki."

"Hai?"

"Urusai," Hinata said dryly.

_

_

"There isn't anyone I want to...." Nagihiko paused as Hinata came into his and Kukai's and Tadase's sight."....see...."

"Nagihiko!" Hinata exclaimed, glomping him."When did you decided to come back?! And why are you wearing the boy's uniform?!"

Nagihiko sweatdropped as he was bomboarded with multiple questions from her, but answered all of them patiently. He didn't notice the glare he was receieving from Kukai. Nor did he notice that he was blushing.

"Why are you wearing the guardian's cape?" Hinata asked, finally calming down.

"The truth about this guy is-"

"-That he's going to be the new Jack's chair," Tadase interrupted, ignoring the glare he recieved from Kukai.

"Ehhhh! You're kidding right?!" Hinata laughed, smiling at Nagihiko brightly, with a shining and sparkling atmosphere.

Nagihiko stared at her with a look, as if he was trying to resist saying no to her.

_'So he can't resist that shining face, but he can resist Tadase's,' _Kukai thought, snarling at Nagihiko inside his mind.

"IMOUTO! GET BACK HERE! I STILL HAVEN'T GOT YOU BACK FROM SHOVING SNOW INSIDE MY PANTS!"

Hinata winced and let out a nervous laugh, detaching herself from Nagihiko.

"Eto....I'll see you guys-"

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

"-later! Gotta go! Ja ne!"

She decided to open the window and jumped out, just as Hikaru appeared with a crazed look in his eyes. His clothes were disheveled and you can see that his pants was very soaked, probably cause of the snow melting in his pants.

"WHERE IS SHE?! AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH, I _WILL _RIP OUT YOUR SO-CALLED-PRIDE!"

They all pointed outside the window while covering their precious pride, and he nodded in approvement, jumping out also. Following the snowy tracks Hinata left behind. They all turned towards each other, and decided to never speak of it again.

_

_

Hinata sighed in relief when she got out from the shower. Drying herself and placing her black pajamas on, she walked to her room. After checking to see if Hikaru was in her room, she locked the door. She didn't feel like sleeping with him lately. And besides, he has his own room. It would be waste to just use one room. She shuffled over to her bed and jumped on it happily.

_'Thank kami-sama~! I'm in my own bed with no one to sha-!'_

Her thoughts were halted as she felt a lump move right next to her. Slowly, she carefully pulled the covers up and screamed inside her head. There, laying on her bed, was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_

_

**Akuma: **So yeah, I was in a rush when I was writing this chapter. A reason why this chapter is so short instead of long. I promise I will make the next one longer.

**Tenshi: **Yeah, if you _can_ remember.

**Akuma: **Urusai. Anyways, I want to say that my (stupid bastard of a "friend") made this "awesome" fic. Title is "Hinata is Cinderella?". Yeah, it's a Katekyo Hitman RebornXNaruto crossover. He also writes yaoi since technically, he **is **bi (like me sadly). So I think some of you yaoi fan-girls might like it. That is...if some of your girls/guys like yaoi.

**Tenshi: **It's pretty funny...to me that is.

**Daisuke: **OMG! THANKS YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! -SQUEALS LIKE A FANGI-..ERR...BOY?- LET'S HAVE A THREESOME TO CELEBRATE IF I GET MORE REVIEWS!!!

**Tenshi and Akuma: **_NO!_


	11. I Love You

There was an awkward silence as Hinata stared at the sleeping Ikuto with wide eyes.

"W-why is Ikuto in my bed?"

**"This is our room, right?" **Kaito asked.

**"Of course this is," **Taro answered, unsure.**"At least...I think this is."**

**"Then why is this neko teme in here?" **Taki questioned, glaring at said boy.

**"Urusai! You'll wake him up! Then Hinata-chan won't get a chance to mole-I mean ask him questions!" **Tenten exclaimed, blushing.

Hinata stared at her four charas in amazement, and blushed bright red at what Tenten was about to say. She didn't know that Tenten was the perverted type of girl.

**"Urusai! I can't get any sleep with the loud noise you guys are making!" **Yoru moaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yoru?!" Hinata exlcaimed in a hush whisper.

She picked him up carefully, and cupped him in her soft hands. Yoru almost purred in delight, snuggling into the heat her hand was producing.

"Explain why you and Ikuto are in my room?!" she demanded.

**"W-well last night......"**

**_**

**_**

**".....And that's what happened," **Yoru explained.

Hinata scrunched her face in confusion. She didn't get it. Why were they chasing Ikuto? And who were chasing Ikuto? There was a loud knocks on her door. Hinata silently squeaked and ducked under her covers, while the charas went into their eggs. Though Yoru had been forced to share with Tenten's egg, and they had covered with the top of their eggs attached. Great hiding spot, charas. Hinata seized her breathing when Ikuto unconciously wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. Hikaru then pushed the door opening, looking inside with Kyuubi.

"Funny, I thought I heard someone screaming," Hikaru suspiciously said.

**"Must be your imagination," **Kyuubi reasoned, yawning.**"Come on, let's go back to sleep. I'm tired dammit."**

"Fine," Hikaru grunted, reluctantly closing the door to Hinata's room.

Hinata stared at Ikuto, noticing how he looked so peaceful when he slept. She sighed, knowing that she'll probably get no sleep tonight because of him.

_'WHY ME?! WHY ME?!?!'_

___

___

"Imouto! Come on, we still have to finish the snowman with Amu-chan and Ami-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed, bursting through Hinata's door.

Hinata groaned and sat up, still trying to cover Ikuto. Luckily, because Hikaru was stupid, he didn't notice Ikuto.

"Hai hai! Now get out of my room so I can change!"

She kicked him out of her room and slammed the door in his face. Sighing in relief, she grabbed a change of clothes and switched it out with her black pajamas quickly. Pulling her black boots on, she grabbed her coat and buttoned it on quickly. She then sat on her bed and waited for her charas to get ready. Stroking his hair silky hair, she smiled softly.

"I'll see you later, Ikuto."

_

_

The Hyuuga twins and Amu's eyebrows twitched, disturbed at the sight before them. While Ami and the charas were still outside playing. Behold, Tadase in a skirt.....while Nagi was trying to force Kukai into a skirt.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Tadase exclaimed, blushing brightly.

He tugged at the extremely short skirt he was wearing, feeling embarassed and uncomfortable.

"Of course not, Tadase," Hikaru said, circling around the boy."You know, you actually look like a girl."

"EH?!"

"W-wait! N-not my pants Nagi!" Kukai yelled, trying to pull his pants back on.

Hinata and Amu stood together, both were too shocked to move. Hinata quickly shut her eyes closed.

"When I open my eyes at the number ten, they'll be wearing pants!" she said to herself.

Counting to ten, she slowly opened her eyes, and screamed. Kukai was wearing a skirt. What's worse, was that Hikaru actually handed him a CONDOM and whispered something (perverted) to him. Kukai's blush darkened as he slowly looked at Hinata. He then dashed out of the Royal Garden, after grabbing his pants from Nagihiko, embarassed. Nagihiko and Hikaru chuckled, secretly high-fiving each other.

_'Kukai?'_

_

_

Hinata closed the door to her room, making sure to lock it this time. She looked around, and sighed in relief when she didn't spot Ikuto. Jumping on her bed, she noticed that there was a sound coming from the other side of her bed. From the floor that is. She jumped down quietly, and let out a squeak when she almost landed on Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto!" she exclaimed, shaking him."I-Ikuto, wake up!"

He snapped his eyes open and sat up, glaring at the first thing he saw. Which was Hinata, because his sight was very blurry.

"Who are you?" he demanded, hissing.

"I-Ikuto?"

His eyes softened as he recognized her voice immediatly. He rubbed his eyes, now able to see Hinata vividly.

"I passed out?"

"Y-yeah. What were you doing?" Hinata asked, sighing in relief."Did something happen?"

"The violin."

"The violin?"

She averted her gaze from him, and towards the violin case. He shook his head, telling her to forget it. She sighed, but smiled at him softly. Bringing out a bag from her desk, she handed it to him. Taking the bag from her hand, he looked at her in confusion.

"It's chocolate flavored taiyaki," Hinata answered his silent question, smiling at him sweetly."You haven't eaten since last night, right?"

He stared at her intently, making her frown.

"You don't like taiyaki?"

"Iie.....You remembered."

"Eh?"

"You remembered that I like chocolate."

"Oh," Hinata oh-ed, before blushing."Of course I did. Besides, I remember when you bought me strawberry ice cream from back then. It was a compensation for what you did with Amu-chan, right?"

Ikuto looked away, eating his taiyaki. Hinata giggled and patted his head, treating him like a child.

"Oi, don't treat me like a child," he said.

"But you're acting like one, aren't you?"

He frowned and pushed her down, straddling her waist. Hinata's eyes widened in shock when Ikuto leaned in closer. All breathing seized, and everything was silent. So silent that you could hear Hikaru's package of condoms drop on the floor.

"Am I still a child?" He asked.

She could feel him breathing on her neck. She let out a muffled cry when Ikuto brought his lips upon hers. Struggling, she pushed attempted to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She gave up on trying to resist, knowing that Ikuto will never let go of her. She brought her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Ikuto smirked and pulled back, sticking his tounge out at her teasingly.

"Who's the kid now?"

"U-urusai!"

She pushed him off, sitting up.

"Y-you're sleeping on the ground tonight!"

"Aww~. I know you won't actually let me sleep on the floor."

_

_

Ikuto sweatdropped.

_'She actually made me sleep on the floor.'_

He sat up, and walked over to the bed, staring at Hinata's sleeping face. He slid in the bed next to her, snuggling into the warm teenager.

"D-don't squeeze to hard, Ikuto," Hinata moaned, snapping her eyes open.

"So you were awake," Ikuto chucked."I knew you wouldn't actually let me sleep on the ground."

"Urusai," Hinata pouted.

"Ne Hinata."

"Hmm?"

"Grow up already."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ikuto smirked and replied nothing, leaving a confused Hinata. She sighed and stroke his head, as if he were he a pet.

"You're so confusing."

_

_

"Oi, is Hyuuga Hinata here?" Utau demanded, her hands on her hips.

Hikaru rubbed his eyes tiredly, and stared at her for a while. There was a silence that englufed them, until Hikaru asked-

"You want to do it with me?"

Utau blushed bright red and growled, from anger or embarassment, we don't know. She brought her right hand out and smacked Hikaru.

"Yadda! Now is Hyuuga Hinata here?!"

"Like I'll tell you, you ugly wi-"

"Utau?"

Both of them looked up at Hinata. The girl was still in her pajamas, and she was rubbing her eyes tiredly while holding onto a stuff bunny. Yes, that was indeed the definition of a kawaii girl. Utau stomped up to the poor innocent girl.

"I want to talk to you about Ikuto's whereabouts. Are you hiding him here?" she demanded, giving off a creepy aura.

"Eh? Why would I be hiding Ikuto? Shouldn't he be home?" Hinata expertly lied, faking worryness.

Hinata had to lie, even though she hated it. Utau would probably skin her alive if she found out Ikuto was staying in her place. And if she did tell Utau that she was hiding him, _Ikuto _would skin _her _alive. Utau stared at her supiciously, before sighing in relief.

"Hinata, are you free right now?"

"U-un."

"No, she's not free! She's going to eat lunch with me!" Hikaru protested.

"Come eat lunch with me," Utau said, ignoring Hikaru.

"Hai!"

Hinata ran to her room to get dressed, while Hikaru sulked in his corner. Utau flashed him a haughty smirk, sticking her tounge out after that.

_

_

In the end, Amu _and _Hikaru had ended up coming to lunch with Utau and Hinata. They had ended up eating at Ganko ramen, which had resulted to Hikaru and Utau having a ramen eating contest, while Hinata and Amu ate quietly in peace, trying to ignore the insults Hikaru and Utau exchanged. All of them left the ramen shop because they got kicked out. Why? Because Utau and Hikaru had kept scaring away the customers.

"This is all your fault!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"My fault! This is clearly your fault!"

"What'd you say you ugly witch?!"

"GIRLY MAN!"

"UGLY POPSTAR!"

"NO GOOD-"

Hinata and Amu tuned them out as the walked ahead of them, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Hinamori-san?"

Both of them stopped in their tracks and turned around, to see Tadase with Kukai behind him. Hinata groaned silently when Amu went straight towards Tadase. Looks like their special time together was over. She observed the two for a minute, noticing both of them blushing bright red. It wasn't very hard to figure out now. She then realized that both of them were going out. Covering her mouth with her hand, she let out a muffled giggle. Sure she didn't like Tadase, but seeing Amu so happy brought a smile to her face.

"What are you laughing about?" Kukai asked, poking her cheek.

She smiled at him, swatting his hand away, and shook her head.

"It's nothing Kukai, let's just give them some time alone," she suggested, dragging Kukai away from both of them.

Kukai grinned at her, clutching her hand in his tightly. He didn't want to let go, in fear of losing her. Especially to someone like Ikuto. Hinata blushed when Kukai nuzzled her neck, breathing against her softly. Kukai treated her gently and didn't force her into something she didn't want to do. Hinata smiled and embraced him, not wanting to let go of him. She wanted this to last forever....But, what about Ikuto?

_

_

Hinata ran into her house, after she heard what Amu told her. She sighed in relief once she saw Ikuto. But she then noticed him with a painful expression on his face.

"Ikuto, daijobu?" she asked him, touching his fore-head.

He pulled away from her hand, making her feel hurt.

"It's nothing," Ikuto said coldly.

"O-oh. In that case, I made some onigiri if you want some," Hinata smiled, fakely that is.

"I don't want any."

"D-datte!"

"IMOUTO!! SOUMA IS HERE TO SEE YOU! I'M SENDING HIM UP TO YOUR ROOM! JUST MAKE SURE TO USE PROTECTION!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Hinata panicked and stared at Ikuto. She then grabbed him and shoved him in her closet gently, mouthing a 'gomen' to him. She then opened her bedroom door just as Kukai was about to knock. She was then surprised as Kukai stepped in and closed her door, locking it.

"Ku-...kai," her voice faded when she saw him look at her with an unreadable expression.

Kukai then backed her up against her wall, placing both of his hands on the side of her head.

"Hinata," he said softly.

"K-Kukai, what are you doing?" Hinata stuttered, fear in her voice.

"Hinata, I love you....," Kukai declared, staring at her seriously."I love you."

"S-stop."

"I love you."

"P-please don't say that."

"I love you."

Tears streamed down her face as she placed her hand over his mouth. Why did he have to bring this up when she know it was a touchy subject of hers.

"D-don't. I c-can't handle it. I...I l-love you too," she cried softly.

"Then why don't you-"

"B-but I also love.._him."_

Kukai's eyes widened, hurt.

"I-I...can't choose between both of you. And you know that!" she exclaimed, burying her face deep into his chest.

She let out a muffled sob, clutching him to her closely.

"I don't want to let you two go! I'm afraid! I'm afraid that if I choose one of you, one of you will leave me forever! I'm scared!"

Kukai numbly wrapped his arms around her waist, comforting her as usual. He buried his head deep into her neck, letting out a large sigh.

"I love you."

"Kukai, please!"

"But I'll never leave you if you choose _him. _Because _I love you."  
_

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, before she broke out into a smile.

"I l-love you too. But I can't choose right now."

"I know. But I'll wait for you. Because-"

_"-you love me_," Hinata ended for him, smiling.

Kukai leaned in towards her, and pressed his lips against her. Hinata opened her mouth, giving him permission as he slipped his tounge in her mouth. She forgot that Ikuto was still in her closet, watching them.

_

_

Ikuto growled silently, watching the whole interactions they made. He was jealous of Kukai, the boy that was younger than him. Shouln't he be the one kissing Hinata right now? But why...why does it hurt so much to hear Hinata say that she loved him. If he recalled correctly, he hadn't ever heard him say she loved him. But who...Who was the other person she loved? He glared at Kukai. And why was it, that Hinata gave him permission to enter her lovely delicate mouth, without him having to force her open? He remembered in every kiss, that he had to do something to open her mouth, when she was unwilling...Did she not...did she not have feelings for him? Did she hated it when he kissed her? He pressed his hand against his chest, and could feel the erratic beating. And when he peeked out the closet again, he could see Hinata playing with Kukai's hair, smiling happily.

_'Hinata...I love you more than him...so why? Why not me instead?_

_

_

When Kukai finally left, she had slumped down in her bed, flushing with embarassment. She pressed her hand against her lips, and could feel herself smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

She looked up, shocked. She had forgotten that Ikuto was there. Ikuto had exited out the closet casually, staring at her 'curiously'. Hinata flushed in embarassment again.

"D-Did you hear or see anything that me and Kukai did?" Hinata shyly asked.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes at her when she looked down and poked two of her fingers together.

"No, nothing at all," he lied.

Hinata sighed and smiled in relief. Ikuto felt a pang at his heart right then. He then pulled the bed covers aside, and layed in, before pulling the covers over himself.

"I'm going to sleep," Ikuto declared.

"O-oh, okay. Good night."

As a response, she got a grunt. Hinata frowned, and decided to get Ikuto something tomorrow to apologize to Ikuto for whatever she did wrong. Deciding to go sleep, she layed in bed right beside Ikuto, and turned towards the opposite direction. When Ikuto made sure Hinata was asleep, he turned to look at her, pondering if he should snuggle close to her or not. A image of Kukai and Hinata flashed across his mind again. He decided to snuggle with Hinata. He didn't want to lose to that brat. Hinata was his, and he was going to make sure she his.

_'I'm not going to lose to that brat.'_

_

_

**Akuma: **I can't believe this chapter is so serious.

**Tenshi: **Me neither.

**Akuma and Tenshi: **Review please!


	12. Author's Note

**Akuma:**...I haven't wrote about fanfiction in such a long time, that I may have changed my writing style. That, or I may have lost the skill to write at all. And I have a confession to make...I forgot what the hell I wrote about while I have been gone. But I don't like what I'm reading. So this is not a note to say to you guys that I'm deleting this story...but this story will be going under a rewrite. Please respect my wishes and let me do so.

I feel as if Hinata is too mary sue, and I dislike that fact enough as it is.

The overuse of Japanese (even if I do speak it, but I can't spell it out) pisses me off now. It is lame, and it is not cool. I will try to stick to one language, that way it will be easier for those who do not understand anything but English.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. And yes, I am back. Not for permanent, but I am back.


End file.
